


托雷依德要塞杀人事件

by Cokebubble



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Drama, During Canon, Gen, Murder Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Past Torture, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 65,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cokebubble/pseuds/Cokebubble
Summary: 托雷依德要塞战役之前，要塞中发生一连串古怪的杀人事件，库鲁托少佐必须尽快查明真相，而若事件的背后是那位传言中嗜血好杀的黑王子...
Relationships: Wilhelm Kurt & Grunwald Lonsbrough
Kudos: 1





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> ＊一个比较没意思的怪力乱神文
> 
> ＊情节基本靠扯，考据基本靠驴
> 
> ＊大概是主从一般向，作者自己倾向佐王因此不可能完全没有影响，见谅
> 
> ＊有古鲁瓦尔多约R2-R4、威廉R1、艾妲R2、佛罗伦斯R1的背景剧透，以上人物都不属于我

I

最初唯独是血。

喷溅出来大片的猩红亮色，暗部由流动更低缓的脉管撕裂染出，光暗之间给形体赋予的影廓模糊不明。

易毁得叫人恐惧，然而又坚不可摧得令人心生绝望。恐惧者和绝望者献祭同样殷红的血。

渗进托雷依德不灭的砖石。

石头城堡因骨肉的渲染而渐次明晰。守卫家国的坚盾，阻挠前路的巉岩，在鲜血浸润下活物一般生长。

直到垛墙上刀剑流矢的划痕犹若垂死者痉挛中的抓挠，星芒般交互的城墙棱角像断肢曝露出的碎骨一样突显。要塞晨暮的号角声中，从此能听到咽喉最后一次咯咯作响时的惊惧不甘。

即便忘记当初是要护卫还是要攻陷。砖石中以血为媒的恚恨未尝不渴求更多的血。

最偶然的机会里，它触到苍白而蕴藏无穷可能的光芒。

昏暗石室中恶念之花因之绽开也只一瞬。艳红瓣片淋漓滴落时，声响盖住了将死的呻吟。

❧❧❧

库鲁托少佐猛然醒来。

木窗外还没有透出清晨灰白的微光，但今天不能误事。

巡岗之后他不过打算和衣睡几个钟头，因此收拾停当到校场时只有夜岗哨兵给他敬了一礼，三个中队长来得稍慢些。其中一个本与他相熟，另两人在要塞驻扎之后才认识，看他们平日传令排兵时些微生硬的态度，也差不多猜到是遣军前刚蒙拔擢。

新兵加上新长官，从来不是吉兆。何况要保卫之物与他们相隔太远，若无恒定之心便难免疑惑。毫无血色的寒冷黎明里威廉·库鲁托解下佩刀，想到自己如今同样顶着一个滑稽的名头，而他夜间辗转反侧时心中称得上怀有恐惧。

但唯有勉力为之，现在要做的也只是如此。

部署没费太多功夫，中队长里只有四队的加林从前没能参与，威廉拍了那人后肘叫他一起循阶爬上幕墙。另两个在边塔底门外站定，各自举剑防备却不出鞘。

“这边我来，去盯着步道，”他看见这中队长扯开剑鞘扣，动作里倒有一股莽撞狠劲，“别出剑，拦下就好。”

“就等着给砍？”这一声问得也生楞，威廉刀柄探过去，在他背上撞了一下。

“怕了？”看见加林脸色稍变，他又加上一句，“当训练就是，没什么事。”

中队长不再出声，自去守着登城墙的台阶。边塔自更大的圆塔一侧拔地而起，城墙本就有十几阿尔雷高，边塔比卫戍圆塔更耸立入云，从守望台足可俯瞰要塞四下数里克土地。塔外仅开三向箭缝，要塞内侧在塔底和幕墙各有入口。威廉从步道探身向下面打了手势，一个中队长得令持剑推门，进到塔中。

然后就是等待。隔着镶铁木门听不清里面动静，但也可以预想那人谨慎拾阶向上。威廉心里暗暗算着时间，本来爬到城墙高度要不了太久，但塔里逼仄且需防备，此时那个尉官在里面悄无声息，倒好像被石头堆砌起来的怪物咽进肚肠。

他们两个在塔外寒风里站着，方才爬城墙时身上的热气散去，开始稍微起粟。城墙之下外堡场里本部士兵已由军官带着晨训，更远些能望见从属联合王国的阵列，高处看去隆兹布鲁的队列算得齐整，至少比起两三个旬日前他初接手时有了进展。

威廉看着底下，呼出一口白汽，此时眼角余光捕到动静。回转过身时，刚才登塔那中队长恰推开城墙这一层的塔门。

“没人，”出来这个是他们叫小汉斯的，身材反比常人高大不少，“塔顶上也看了，都没有。”

“房间没人么？”

小汉斯滞了一下，抓抓头发倒有几分怯。这显是没去查了，威廉多看他一眼，这人先低下头来。

“在这里守着，我去看看。”

塔里比外面暖得有限，外围虽然近年多有增修，这座塔却还是要塞起初染血最多的砖石，几乎分不清是冷气漫进楼梯还是石头自己的阴冷。威廉攥了攥拳，提步再往上走。

外面却是一声惊叫。

威廉反身冲了出去，塔外小汉斯已经坐倒在地，军刀也脱手摔在一边，远处加林绷着脸挥剑迎上，剑鞘碰撞的钝响里已接了几个来回。威廉侧过去拉起还在地上的中队长，视线未转地看见加林牙关紧咬，之前格挡显然尽了全力。现在他架住对面的攻击已经吃劲，而皮革剑鞘虽然质地粗糙，两人相较推挡时一样向前滑动，待他们距离不足半臂时，对面那人突地撤手，加林剑势到前对方一拳挥出，正打中他胸口。

相持不下时变招并不奇怪，但他们本是正面相对，这拳比起剑的来势改了方向，加林猝不及防，向后踉跄一步。他守在台阶旁边，城墙内侧没有护栏，这一下后退便一脚踩空，脸上霎地失了血色。

身后小汉斯惊呼出声，威廉离他们有四五步远，常人此时抢上也只怕不及。威廉心脏剧跳起来，血流涌动肌肉收缩让四肢几乎刺痛，但他还未动作，先听见与加林对峙那人好像闷笑出声。那人没有收拳却伸臂抓住加林领口衬衣，反身拧过带着中队长硬转了弧度，松手正把加林掼得撞在垛堞上。

那人并不看他，已经收剑似是要离开，可加林本来摔在地上蜷缩着几乎不能动弹，这时低吼一声，屈身一蹬垛堞直扑过去，手中竟是要拔剑的架势。对手没料到这种变故，退后一步也作势将要出剑。

此时再无动作怕是要两败俱伤。威廉无暇细想，冲上几步也知道没余地从容挡开两人，便借着前冲势头以肘撑地飞踢出去，听见剑柄坠地的声音时扭身转过，手中军刀连鞘挥格。

前面击掉加林佩剑本身已有勉强，再格挡时威廉虽有准备，也被这正手下压的一击迫得单膝跪地，心脏暂时停止般绷了一下，再动时倒仿佛顶在了喉咙底下。持刀的虎口一阵剧痛。对方顿了顿，威廉觉出手上压力骤减，剑已撤去。

“下属多有冒犯，之后自会责罚，”他没有抬头地说，“可是究其缘由责任仍是在下，虽然失礼但求殿下不要追责他人。”

他们刚才那样拦人下来已非常理，何况寻常长官若被刚才那般出剑惊吓，决不可能轻易免了追究——虽然自认了解部下品性，后面一段他说出口也清楚回护太过。威廉想到这层，也就几乎更不能抬眼。

答他的声音却好像刚才并没有那一连串变故。

“不碍事。有其它事情就现在报告吧，库鲁托少佐。”

“…是。今晚联军元帅宴请各部指挥官，请殿下务必出席；瑞根堡大人请求面谈军粮及物资储备事宜请您拨冗；最后…这几天城外拓宽干壕，之前外墙修缮留下的孔洞也会填补，因此属下请您千万不要出要塞时选择出人意料的…”

“知道了。既然没有它事，我看这段城墙还没有开工啊，少佐。”

威廉不及出声，看见他这位殿下手掌按按城墙，竟然就这么撑着墙头跃了出去。他抢上前看的时候，虽然知道王子殿下是用匕首嵌进石缝减缓了下落的速度，靠近地面时踏墙借力跃出也能避过壕沟，但在要塞城墙之上看见那个身影渐远仍然胸口一滞，和着之前挡剑时的憋闷感觉直接干咳起来。

这位殿下不循常轨的传言威廉之前就多有耳闻，可是汇报军机闹出这般波折恐怕也有他自己的荒唐。许是他们驻扎太久也太过无趣，他起初去报告时确有几次遍寻不到殿下，但比他年长持重的军官听见殿下说“有那么紧急就早上来拦我吧”之后，反应大概更会是劝谏而不是带着一队人当真去把殿下截住。也许头一次剑未出鞘地站在殿下面前时，对面难以言传的笑容让他不愿用过分拘泥的劝阻抹去这份默契，可像今天一样出格的事态也时时叫他想起肩上的担子本该让自己多些谨慎，随之而来也未免再一次对为何选自己在任有所疑惑。

“大队长…没事吧？”

“我昨天刚建议，”威廉纠结地说，“干壕里木桩已经旧了，应当换一批新的。万一殿下有个闪失，我简直…”

威廉直起身来。汇报的事项和继任以来诸般事态一样把他挟卷其中，于上于下各有难处，是他从前未有过的狼狈斡旋。殿下未曾责怪也只是平息了一面。

“殿下刚才…从塔那边直接跳下来，”中队长小汉斯仍犹豫着预备解释，“我怕伤着殿下所以没敢…”

“…难免的。以后胆子大些，”威廉回答，现在棘手的倒是另一人，“但是对殿下出剑也太失礼，加林——”

“我…”这人刚才一直苍白着脸站在一边，听见点他名字更是面色不定，“追究起来要杀就杀我一个！刚才他扔个麻袋似的扔我出去还在笑，这样的人凭什么…”

“你说‘这样的人’，我只当你其实好好称呼过殿下了，”威廉皱了眉看着他，“对当朝太子白刃相向…追究起来不是你一个人能担下的。”

“可是…”

“可是殿下没要罚你，”威廉呼了口气，持刀的手套里血流粘腻，而疲乏感现在才涌上，“刚才殿下没拉你回来，你现在就躺在城墙下面等人收拾了…以你身手，应该察觉得到。别的部队怎么传言我管不了，但这个大队里别让我听见黑王子嗜血之类的话来动摇军心。刚才的事更没有下次。知道了就去吧。”

两个中队长行过礼离去。威廉顿了顿，望见城墙下有传令的军官向这边走来，那么这一天也才刚刚开始。他握紧拳再松开，心脏也如同收缩之后又一次恒常地搏动，伤口随之悄然平复。威廉沿着刚才两人走过的楼梯向下，知道这一天和之前并不会有什么不同，千头万绪的事项需要他处理，而纷烦背后有一种所有人都不愿言明、而眼下也未曾达到恐惧的紧绷。

台阶尽头方才那个队部参谋在等他。

“大队长，”这人说话前先四下张望了一番，好像怕被听去似的，“昨天晚上…我们死了个人。”

❦

医官尤金把蜡绳从伤口里抽出来，在本子上记了个数字。

“出去说吧，”他直起身，眼神往边上摆，“这里不太方便。”

在场三人都没少见过血，但尤金这么说了，另两个人倒释怀似的跟去了走廊上。这一带虽是他们城防的职责，却离兵舍有些距离，更不在鲁比欧那盟军驻扎的界限，平常没有人来。石头城墙里本来也嫌憋闷，但他们三个在无人的走廊里，不约而同地吸了口气。

“事先打个招呼，”尤金背靠着房间入口，好像回头去看都不愿意似的，“我是医官，平时碰的是活人…虽然有些碰完也死了，但这样的是头回见。不保证每个问题我都知道怎么答。”

“头回见”也算是轻描淡写。逼仄的小房间里倒有两面墙尽染了鲜血，喷溅痕迹直泼到头顶铺设的木板去，那个士兵脖颈大半给割裂，爆出的血管筋络虫子般扭曲，乍看却像死者被什么蛮力强行扯开，怀有莫测的敌意把生命涂抹在墙上。这种死状在本该暂时平静的要塞里出现，比在战场尚可预料的支离尸体远更叫人惶惑。

“——死亡时间。叫我来的时候他就完全凉了，但现在天气太冷，死后没有小半个晚上就会是这样程度。不过他现在还硬了，但应该不是冻的…”

“北方平原战役的时候我们去收拾死人，”旁边队部参谋嚼着一小撮烟叶点头说，“过了一段也没僵住，天冷约莫慢些。”

“那就对了。刚才我按了他背后的淤血，还勉强化得开，我看他该是上半夜死的，”尤金继续，“死因嘛…我想说自然死亡，豁开大半个脖子当然很自然地会死亡。”

他说出这句来稍微停了停。里面士兵的死状太过可怖，让他想开起玩笑来缓解却也未免过头。刚才听见那句话大队长略蹙起眉，现在示意让他继续。

“脖子上最大的伤口约有一掌长，右入左出切开了主要血管，是致死伤，和我们找到的军用匕首伤口也符合。但是谁杀的…我听说潘德莫尼有技术能看清现场留下的标记，眼下除非让死人开口说话，否则也只能猜了。”

“我看没什么好猜，”刚才的军官突然说，尤金认得他是大队部里的人，“里面架势唬人没错，但那群崽子要是弄到酒，我看什么都做得出。你让我去这人队里问半个上午，大队长，不怕办不妥帖。”

尤金先不说话了，他看过尸体心里有些起疑，但若大队长想把这事定成醉酒闹事他也没有争执的心思。何况最近以来传闻是帝国将要再起攻势，大队长新近就任，顶头上司更不好交代，也许就这样在队里严加申斥一番，不比张扬他自己那个有些匪夷所思的猜测坏些。犯人能不能寻到，或者寻到的是不是真犯…倒是要另提。

“…稍微等一下，”这大队长应该不过三十岁年纪，看上去比那个队部参谋反还年轻些，但才上午已有疲态，“如果酒后械斗，地上该比现在乱得多。而且我们刚才看过，这人身上手上虽全是血，却没什么明显伤痕，显然没有防备。”

“背后摸上去给他一刀也死了。”

“但周围已经打起来，不至于毫无警惕。即便被几个人按住无法动弹，衣服也应该有撕扯。”

“现在看来，确实没有其他伤处没错。其实…就我刚才检查，这人脖子上还有几处浅伤，”尤金插进来说，被那军官瞪了一眼，“关于这种伤么，我倒是听有个说法…”

“你这人，刚才不还满嘴没碰过死人——”

“现在没有定论，先让尤金说完听听吧。”

“…我也不是说个绝对。但听说人自杀之前，因为怕了或者犹豫会先这样弄几下试刀，所以致死以外有其他浅些但类似的伤痕。也确实现场看不出什么打斗，身上没有自卫的痕迹，所以我看…是不是该暂定自杀？”

“——你这医生也就想图省事！口子大得宰猪一样，说是自杀有人信么？”

“我倒是不图什么，如果您觉得交代不来，说械斗我也没意见…”

听了这话军部参谋瞪起眼来，像要发作一般。尤金不由自主地往大队长身后靠了一靠。

“要定论是自杀确实早了，还有其他事情不弄清楚不行，”大队长听得出疲累，却不像打算敷衍，“我需要知道昨晚夜巡和岗哨发觉了什么动静，这个人生前是否结仇，或者和什么可疑的人来往。此事暂且先当是私仇斗殴，这段时间让各部都严加约束。”

“…但是，”他看着参谋继续说，“既然我们都知道事有蹊跷，也不要急着给谁定下罪行，这件事上我信任你去办。”

军官行了一礼，离开前多看了看大队长，转过来伸出手。

“别怪我，医生，”他短促地说，“军队里面，这种场面说自杀也不好办，像我们故意瞒着什么似的…难免有闲话。”

尤金跟他和解地握了手，倒也说不上就放下心来。接下来处理尸体和房间的事情大队长还有几句嘱咐，他想起自己身后屠场般的房间，又凭空多觉出几分寒意。

❦

威廉再想起那个死人的时候，夜色几乎完全笼罩下来。那时他刚从医务所探视了隆兹布鲁几个患病的军人，临行时圣堂神甫像是要和他说些什么，他急着回营，只推说明天再来拜访。

这时候离鲁比欧那联军元帅所定晚宴的时间已经近了，内堡小厅传来乐手调弦的声响，只愿那位殿下记得列席。元帅本人据说无论音乐还是美食都颇有清雅品位，风评也说他乐意像摆放藏品一样填补手下的位置，故而于军官的名第身份眼界甚高。威廉知道以自己的头衔一定不在宴请之列，倒觉得近于解脱。高堡区夜间燃着地炉，热气从铁制孔道蒸进走廊就几乎没有冬意，威廉拐向隆兹布鲁驻军的一节外墙，想到若没出早先那出事情此时夜晚也可称宁静。

但那桩事发生得全无先兆，比起战场降临的死亡多出一分诡谲的恶意。威廉不是轻易放心的人，新近担上近千人的责任后思虑也就更重，但从前死地中搏生路是种一意战斗的意志，眼下维持安定却不免多了顶替掩饰的计算。

这般想法仔细捉摸，在夜晚时分的要塞里泛出一种涩味，是战场腥咸和硝石之外，另一类他尤其近来时常察觉的气息。

靠近驻地时队部的老汉斯叫住他，是之前去查问的事情有了答复。两个人在外堡找了个僻静些的地方站定，没说到两句，听见走廊不远处一声惊叫。

这声音惊讶多过恐惧，却音调尖细不像男人。要塞里确实有洗衣做饭的仆妇，附近村庄未完全撤离的居民也时而上山来运送果蔬杂货，联军纪律不得侵扰，但难免有士兵耐不住轻薄。参谋把嘴里嚼的烟叶吐在地上，骂了一句崽子胡闹也不看是什么时候，迈开大步往声音的来处走。

闹出动静的两个人恐怕不是参谋说的“崽子”，其中一个不出所料是洗衣的姑娘，木盆给打翻了，衣服倾洒满地。被这姑娘拦着的人却显是强忍着不耐，听见威廉他们脚步往这边望了过去，借机甩脱了姑娘抓着的礼服衣襟。

“——瑞根堡大人？”

“——我有要事在身，找人的事还请去问这两位，”这是瑞根堡对着洗衣姑娘说的，转过身来音调里又多了几分不悦，“在我恐怕尚有不足的经验里，维持驻地秩序一贯是军中要旨——威廉，请千万别因为其他想必也十分重要的事务疏忽这点啊？”

这几句话说得尚不算出格，但直接以名相称却有种刻意屈就的傲慢。威廉知道这个辎重官名下已有不算丰厚的家族爵位和封地，不上前线拼杀同样多半是家中安排，这人年纪比自己还小些，意气之下难以安于处理后勤事务，平时虽矜于身份也不时流露几分轻蔑急躁。威廉不想和他争执，垂头行礼后侧身请他过去。

另一位更不好对付，那洗衣姑娘现在转而拦着威廉，虽然泫然却看起来绝不肯轻易把他放走。

“大人，行行好，没人肯告诉我…”她这么称呼，引出参谋一声哼笑，“我下午就到处找不到奥托，他从不迟到的…我又听说有人死了，真怕…”

话刚出口在场两个军人先互看了一眼，知道这事不能随意打发，奥托正是夜间死去那个士兵的名字，姑娘的话必要问问。三个人收拾了地上的衣服，把姑娘引到不远的储藏室里去。

木门合上的时候威廉反倒踌躇，从军以来他写过“怀着最深的遗憾”开头的信，休整时也带着噩耗拜访过几户家人，这样传达暴死的消息却还是头一回。但他回过身来，却知道自己已经不必操心。这般事情常是亲近的人有种非同寻常的直觉。那个姑娘并没哭出声音，泪水顺着脸颊滑落在下巴上凝出一滴，比之前种种恳求更叫他有了愧疚。

“…是昨晚的事，我们还在查问，”他尽可能轻缓地说，虽然听起来依旧语调生硬，“如果你知道什么的话，请尽量告诉我们。”

“不，这怎么可能…是急病吗？他不和人打架的，”姑娘小声地，呻吟一般地说，“何况他知道我…更不可能…”

“先把话说清楚，你上次几时看见他，说了什么？”这是参谋插进来，“你们这种事本来就胡闹，谁知道人是不是你昨天杀的，说不准他喜欢了别的姑娘，你一发狠…”

“——汉斯，注意点，”威廉出声阻拦，随后转向姑娘知道自己有意无意用了双簧的把戏，“抱歉…但你告诉我们详细些，也好尽快把罪犯找出来。”

也许是寻找罪犯的说法有了效果，姑娘比他预想的更快拭去泪水。她说的没有太多出乎意料之处，只是每三天来要塞一次洗衣服和缝理，期间在僻静地方和那个士兵见上一面。这“僻静地方”立刻被问了个清楚，姑娘说了几处地方，内中有看守不很严密的储藏室，也有他们发现尸体的走廊一带。又据她所说奥托并不是会轻易结怨的人，也许别人会说他胆子小了，但她反觉得老实没什么坏处，他们之前架都没有吵过，上次见是三天前的事情，谁知道…

“倒也新鲜，”参谋哼了哼，听起来不大以为然，“没听过几个当兵的不和自家娘们吵架，你们才搭上吧？”

“月前先遣队派来，我们那时候就认识了…一次说话大声也没有…”

“嗬，那你现在就已经骗我们一次了，”参谋闻到味的猎狗似的，扑到了姑娘这句话上，“大队长，我问过他们营房几个人，说那人前几天就慌慌张张像怕什么的，既然没跟别人结仇，那可不就是和这个打起架来，结果这人昨天约到他们私会的地方，这样一刀——”

“这是胡说，我怎么可能…！他也许是慌了…但只是因为我告诉他那件事…”

“你倒是也说清楚是什么事？你们是偷偷当着探子还是怎样，说话吞吞吐吐——”

“绝不是，大人，是因为我…”

也许是姑娘转向他时语气里抖动着闪现的什么情感，威廉突然明白过来她所说那件事的暗藏意味，舌底随之涌起一种难以下咽的苦涩。他知道在鲁比欧那和隆兹布鲁一部分乡里，习俗允许女孩“接待夜间客人”，但即便这行为不受家人追究，非婚生的孩子却并非和婚生的一视同仁。情人命殒战场大概算得种苦痛却骄傲的安慰，眼下这情形…威廉看了一眼参谋，这人嘴上虽不好听但也机灵，此时反应过来，一时脸上有几分尴尬之色。

“明白了。我很遗憾，”威廉顿了一下才说，“我们一定尽力查清。这样的情况，军中按例没有抚恤，但是——”

他向姑娘的方向倾了倾。姑娘先是稍微退了一步，随后感受到手里的重量。

“…这是前一阵军队发我的，应该纯度不低。所以，”威廉迫使自己对着姑娘的眼睛，“无论你有将来的打算，还是想尽快找医生处理…”

他们没在储藏室逗留太久。走廊里姑娘向他们告别时，裙裾间并不能看出金属银色的温吞闪光。

❦

“那是升到少佐时候军方发的怀表吧，怎么说也有九成银，”参谋切下一段烟叶说，“大队长也真够大方，要是只想让她闭嘴，那还不如给我，我老家正缺钱恨不得干一票——开玩笑的，前几天鲁比欧那军搬运器械时说是掉了一组旧能源电池，您放我带人去找回来拿奖金就行。话说回来，那姑娘看起来还算老实，这事托福说不定就这么算了，倒是军队里别闹腾的好。”

“谁有疑问么？”老汉斯从军前做和暴风驾驭者相似的生意，和行迹有异的人打交道倒怕不少，但威廉认识他久了，知道他做事不至于靠不住，“若真有麻烦事，我去说清。”

“还不至于，您也别净往自己身上揽事。但现在不打仗，如果抓不住凶犯，崽子们又闲的无聊，指不定传出些什么鬼话，”参谋若有所思地说，他这样嘴角皱纹都卷起来，看上去更比威廉年纪大些，“照那娘们说的，那个兵倒甜得像个蜜饯苹果，也是稀奇。大队长，你说她有没有诳我们？”

“她真的说谎，你先不肯放她走了吧，”威廉想想说，“硬说是她做的，倒也不是没可能他们上次为抚养一类的事吵过，起杀心后她昨天和人换班混进要塞，再想办法约奥托出来。尤金说人是上半夜死的，她们洗完衣服收拾停当也是傍晚入夜的时候，天色已晚，血迹只怕和打湿的痕迹相差无几，不会被人注意。何况这样一来，确实和我们之前推想一样，死者不会有防备。”

“大队长你还真想过啊，”参谋被嘴里烟叶噎了一下，“我以为你要骂我呢。”

“于私而言，我当然不愿相信是她做的…但我也有职责找出凶手，所以不可能完全不考虑，但是，”威廉稍微皱着眉继续，“你也记得我们看到有几道浅伤，而一个士兵受了伤，不反击就太奇怪，但现场没有厮打痕迹。何况奥托比我还高些，以那姑娘个头，硬选割喉风险既大，也毫无必要。”

“怎么说，我还是觉得她有什么事瞒我们，大概不是什么大事，”参谋嘟哝，“她这么一讲更不能是自杀。说到底，人死都死了，我们也就是找个最让人信的故事——自杀太扯，情杀杀不成，只剩下斗殴，可一下午也没问出名堂。我说干脆逮个身世不明没什么熟人的家伙关他几天，反正时间一长再加上打仗，放出来也没人记得这档子事了。”

“身世不明没什么熟人啊，”威廉带点苦笑地说，“怎么觉得你在说我…”

“别别，可不是这个意思，”参谋赶紧说，“我刚才胡说八道了，我们一起干了这么多年，我这嘴一直——”

“没事。不过…我们这些下层军官以前最不喜欢的一个大佐，你应该也没忘，”威廉思索着说，脸上表情像尝到什么不好的东西，“你记得我们那时候私下抱怨过，战术上的岔子先推给下面执行不利，愿为他拼命的人也几乎没有。”

“有这回事，那家伙过分。不过到了现在的位置想想，现如今凶手没有定论，一样要乱成一团。”

“但不到必不得已，我还不想为更多人尚未定论的利益损害一个没有过错的人，至少现在没到时候，”威廉转过身，拍了拍参谋的肩膀，“先这样吧。这事情确实蹊跷，也多亏你帮忙。”

“对了，”参谋突然说，本有些沧桑的脸此时在火炬照耀下，倒像一张沾染恐惧的面具，“大队长，还有一个人，我们没想过…”

❦

威廉不知道自己为何回到那一段发现死者的走廊。现在该是他查岗后休息的时间，在光天化日之下无从揭示的，在夜晚昏暗的烛火下一样会悄然遁形，这样一来他现在重返旧地算是种无益的顽固，可参谋最后对他所说的实在让人难以安眠。

小房间里却隐约透出些亮光。

威廉心下一紧放轻了步伐，走到门洞近旁时他侧身向里，手也放在了军刀柄上。但只是这样几不可闻的动作，也让里面的人感知到身后窥探的视线。

屋里骇人的血迹尚在墙上映出一片狰狞，而那人转身时，或者是没来得及也或者根本不屑于掩盖脸上的表情，因而威廉·库鲁托在昏暗烛光下看见的，是古鲁瓦尔多王子殿下未褪尽笑容的面孔。那个笑容里不只是属于常人的愉快神色，竟也有一种奇异、近乎非人的欲求，威廉记起冬夜营地边界，被火光隔绝开的黑暗中相似的表情。

那是有若贪狼般，渴求着鲜血的笑容。

❧❧❧


	2. II

“是。这段时间地库出入运输很多，如果看见掉落的元件会立刻告知。下一项…开掘壕沟的两个百人队我军已经备好了。清点可用的自动马匹、战马及火炮...现有清单再核对一遍今天就可以交上来。只是看这样准备，元帅有在要塞外决战的打算么？”

“大队长阁下，”其中一个装甲猎兵说，“抱歉，这一点就不是我能说的了。”

“是我失言，”装甲猎兵算得鲁比欧那联合王国的骄傲，而成员又多是平时担任护卫职务、礼节无暇又仪表堂堂之人，面前两人威廉记得也都是贵胄之后，因而元帅请眼前人来传递昨天晚宴上的决断，对他来说未免是破格，“昨天晚宴可还好？”

之前答话那人应过一句“很好，谢谢您”，边上那位未曾出言的副官却小声说“贵国的王子殿下，真是有些非凡之处”，接着一阵忍笑的声音，被先前那个猎兵瞪了几眼才好。她这样一笑便显得年纪还很轻，没有刚才那样严密的气势，威廉听她那样说，却觉得心悬了一悬。

“我怕是要问问这么说的原因了。希望昨天给元帅留下的印象不坏？”

“抱歉。布拉福特中士说的是昨天席上圃鹀的事吧，”传令的装甲猎兵说，“虽然不能妄自揣测元帅大人的所思所想，但我认为那件事并不会使贵国失色。”

“我得请您再具体点…停在这里太折磨了。”

“是。您也知道元帅大人对美食颇考究，圃鹀这道菜通常是整只备好，而宾客为了仔细赏味会用刺绣花布盖住双眼，除此以外还有一些其他鉴赏的名目——如今国难当前，不过是冗节。不论如何，昨晚宴席上确实准备了那种刺绣的花布，来客也就顺势用约定俗成的方式用这道菜了。而贵国的王子殿下...您没事吧？”

“...虽然实在想不出一道菜会怎样节外生枝，但现在我确实有点胃疼...不，请继续说。”

装甲猎兵多看了他一眼。威廉稍微不安地想到这人和刚才率直笑出声音的布拉福特中士不同，更有些对软弱或出格之举无法赞同的严苛。只是听她话里意思，自己刚才过分担心在元帅面前失礼，似乎本身也无必要。

“像刚才说的，算不上大事，”猎兵短促地继续说，似乎对这样闲聊并不很舒服，“当时宾客都把餐布盖在脸上，打算享用这道菜了，而贵国的王子殿下抽出匕首，干净利落地去了鸟头，然后卸成几块，在众人面前镇定地吃了起来，有几位看来吃惊不小，不光掉了餐布，连菜本身也落到地上。举动确实不合习惯，但私以为战时用这样稀有的菜肴本就流于奢侈。当被问起时——”

“别人先问他，‘这可不是鹌鹑啊，殿下’，应该是那个瑞根堡大人问的，”布拉福特中士补充说，“结果被答了‘吃完去战斗的方面，并没什么不同’，瑞根堡脸色好像不太好，元帅大人倒想了想，然后说这话挺对，也没有显出什么不高兴的意思。事情就这样了。”

“…原来如此，”这大概比他刚才一时惊慌猜测的好很多，又或者他刚才贸然怀疑也是对殿下的失礼，别的事情上更是同样，“多谢二位告诉我。”

两位装甲猎兵回礼之后几乎已经要转身离开，这时候布拉福特中士回过头。

“其实，我刚才笑的不是这事，”这次她眼中添了分狡黠，“元帅大人虽然讲究，不，大概正因为讲究吃喝，每次设宴味道虽好，却是连我都不一定喂得饱的分量。昨天我正好坐在王子殿下旁边，本以为他打算假装整晚没我这号人，但后来他低下声音对我说，他也吃不饱，而且回去以后在储藏室找东西吃，会被少佐拔出剑来盯着，大概是怕把隆兹布鲁军后勤吃到瘫痪。——拉克兰上士说一定只是说笑，不过大队长阁下，有这回事吗？”

“布拉福特中士！”传令的装甲猎兵看起来想出言阻止，但或许威廉闻言的纠结表情让猎兵能想象出他嘴角紧绷盯着自家王子殿下吃夜宵的样子，短暂的一瞬她也流露出青年人本该有的、并没什么顾虑的笑意。

“…有没有这事呢，”刚才说的比圃鹀的事情还离奇些，威廉甚至没料到那位殿下能开出这样的玩笑，“只好奉劝两位离隆兹布鲁的军需远些…”

不过是一小会，他们似乎当真摆脱了要塞里时时盘亘的阴霾。但这时候校场里传来似乎是争执的声音，两个装甲猎兵转过头去，训练过似的用划一的动作按上腰间枪套。威廉看见那些人影是穿着隆兹布鲁军装的。

“看来我们不该打扰您履行职责了，”确认并非敌袭以后，装甲猎兵重新转向他，“那么大队长阁下，再会。”

❦

比起争执那阵骚动更像是来自于公开追责。中队本该早上开出要塞去挖掘壕沟，队已经列好，中队长加林却拉了个士兵出来，在威廉疾步走过去的一会工夫，那士兵已经被抓住肩膀猛地摇晃了好几下，放开时踉跄着退了两步坐在地上。加林向旁吼着叫人拿鞭子来。

这是要当众惩罚了，寻常违纪挨几鞭并不需要大队长核准，但威廉看这架势，却不免拦上去问个究竟。

“——这个人，前天晚上行踪不明，自己又说不清楚，我现在就替他想起来，”加林回答，显是大动了怒气，“犯了事不敢承认，这么没骨气还留着做什么？”

“我没胡说！那天我...我就只是顺了一罐酒，盘算去没人去的地窖里喝，结果看见怪东西，怕人极了，像影子裹着的人...也不对...”那士兵吓的眼睛四下瞟着，倒不知是怕中队长还是他口中的怪影，“那东西...但人决不是我杀的，千真万确！”

加林更瞪起眼来，他们军中并不用九尾猫一类的刑具，但光是熟皮鞭子在强壮的战士手中也足够骇人。士兵看见他逼近，没能站起来仍是在地上后退着叫屈求饶，又哆哆嗦嗦地说了几次那个所谓的地下怪影，队列里虽没动静，众人脸上先多了不安之色。威廉抓住中队长手臂。

“加林。外面马上该要集合，这人说话没什么道理，交给参谋去细问吧，”

“大队长，我们这些北方来的兵没什么别的本事，也就有这点志气了，”这中队长火气也大，甩脱了威廉的手，竟拔出一段剑来，“与其留着这胆小鬼让别队人笑话，倒不如我现在就给大家立个榜样。”

“加林！”在整个中队之前出剑几乎是公然违令，即便威廉平时不在意部下粗放之处，此时也难掩一瞬惊怒，“找两个人带他去见参谋，你现在该整队出城。”

一时间两个军官相持不下地互相瞪着，半晌中队长低下头，收剑入鞘的响动比通常更大一些。

“...列队，”加林压着声音说，“准备出发。”

威廉稍微松下来些。如果这时候不再有事端，倒也只算横生出一段不太过引人注目的枝节。只是加林命令传下去，两个人架住违令的士兵时，辎重官恰从城墙下转了出来。

“日安，”这人略微对他们点了头说，冬日暖阳下有种优雅的气度，“我看队伍已经整理齐了，这很好，总让我知道点发军备不是白费功夫——这个兵是怎么回事？”

“瑞根堡大人。违纪处理而已。”

“啊，是前两天的那件事。确实，没有战斗的时候军队却减员实在算不得什么功绩，眼下虽然迟了些，也好不让逝者枉失性命。若要行刑的话，请不必顾虑会冒犯我的情感，以儆效尤是决有必要的。”

“大人，事情还在详查，这人会带下去细问，”刚才一番话由瑞根堡在中队前面说出来，多少有带刺的意思，“雷厉风行固然有必要，在下也不想冤枉任何一人让他人寒心。”

“这只怕已是凶事发生的第三天了吧？王子殿下也该知道此事——不，请原谅，也许这么说实在是超出了可能性的范围，但若我提议尽快办理，想必没有人会反对。要问什么话，就在这里问来让我也听听吧。”

不知是有意还是无心，辎重官似乎打定主意要当着一个中队闹出场好戏。威廉还思忖着怎样劝止这个少爷，那个兵也许吓得太厉害了些，先把刚才告饶的一段话重新说了出口。辎重官抱臂听着。看不出在转什么念头。

“…你说有个东西在地窖里，”这人想了想说，“说的是外堡哪一段？”

隆兹布鲁军在外堡场分三段驻扎，但只有偏北侧女王塔下面地库有大部军械储备，因而入口设了岗哨，其他两塔地窖则是废弃未用。有传说上百年前攻城军队在这一段塔下掘开隧道，与守军在地下从未被日光穿透过的黑暗里拼斗至死，如今若循阶下到地库最深的一层，还可看见石缝间时时渗出残血，而亡魂在彼端恋栈不去。说法全不可信，迷信的士兵引以为真又在酒精作用下发了幻觉却不无可能。

但若这士兵所说“看见东西”并非无根无凭，瑞根堡问的问题能剖清当晚凶手可能的行动线路，或者可以逼出士兵说法矛盾之处，从这点来看并不糊涂。那个兵吸了口气，看来想让自己回答得镇定些。

“我晚上从护卫塔下去的，那里人少，到底下去根本没人管，”他这么说着，眼睛来回瞥面前几个军官的脸色，“喝完了我身上挺热，想着既然带着火折干脆在下面溜达两圈，别让人看出喝了酒。那条道应该是往北去的…然后我就看见了影子…吓得不行，跑的时候弄晕方向，从女王塔一个储物间出来的。躲了差不多半宿，才趁站岗的换班逃回去。”

最后一句话惹得几个兵笑出来，被加林瞪着平息下去。瑞根堡没说话，脸上表情像是捕食者暂且收拢爪牙挑选猎物。

“‘影子’，”他咂摸似的念了这个词，“我请你再想想，如果不是完全的幻觉，那么这影子很可能是个活人，甚至于就是凶手。你若说清这个，自己身上的嫌疑也相应地减轻。所以我再问你：关于这个影子你能说出什么来？”

“大人，我当真说不出…”

“长相，个子，身上装束，总不至于什么都想不起？这样我倒是要怀疑这全是说辞，该给些其他助力帮你想起来了。”

“别，求您可别…我真是喝懵了，觉得那影子不如说…像很多个人，又像中间只有一个人被许多影子缠住，听说地狱里鬼怪爬出来寻仇就是这样，我以为自己在发疯…不不，别动鞭子，要说的话，中间那个人好像穿着我军衣服，大概比大队长高一点，可能是金发…不一定对，别的我当真想不起。”

“你看，”辎重官转向威廉说，“我们现在可有了一幅罪犯画像了，恐怕比你的‘细问’来得轻巧些？不过我倒有个猜测，金发嘛…火光下面，我看说浅色头发准确些，这军中比你个头高的不很多，我还听说死者伤口利落得很不寻常——啊，这种猜测我真是不该当众说出来，冒失冒失，姑且当我是发了病的呓语好了。”

“…殿下？”

“我可没这么说，威廉，劝你也说话多有慎重。把一桩卑下谋杀推给我们效忠的太子，即便听闻这位贵人确有些癖好——”

看见威廉垂头行礼瑞根堡才终于回过头去，对上他们效忠的太子相隔不过两三掌的目光。辎重官给惊得几乎一跳，随后才反应过来，也在胸口握拳给这位王子殿下行了一礼。

“瑞根堡大人，”他们的王子殿下说，语调叫人听不出意向，“听起来昨天吃完鹌鹑后你想了不少啊。”

“那不是鹌鹑…不，您想必是听错了我的意思。”

“是么。我听说关于物资储备的事情你要找我，”这位殿下向中队那边偏了偏头，“…还是您打算随队出去亲自挖完壕沟再商量？”

❦

事情最后也未如人意。威廉带几个人下到护卫塔底的地库里去，借着火光对地板上的靴印和空酒瓶子详加研究，但却绝难看出有什么能辨认出凶手的标识。那位瑞根堡大人虽然谈话过后泄气了不少，也决意跟了下来，他同样没能挑拣出定罪的依据，只是最后用精心甄选过的词句宣讲了一番犯罪者不受惩处的害处。再往后威廉交上重新清点过的军备清单，在要塞外花了时间和鲁比欧那负责的军官为栅堡规划勘察一回地形，下午过了一半的时候，才终于有空档找了个没人往来的地方，思索一遍这两天来的种种事端。

前一天他看到尸体时，心里还赞同医官的猜想，现场痕迹叫他不认为当时房间里有第二个人，虽然割喉自尽确实是暴烈而难以置信的死因。那个姑娘的话加剧了疑惑，威廉听过有些老兵退伍后反而亲手了解自己性命，但一个尚未见过血也不曾知晓战争中真正恐惧的新兵，还有等待自己的情人...这样的人也许更愿意做逃兵，而让自己一腔鲜血淌尽在石板上则需要难以想象的绝望和疯狂。那么如果确有一个凶手，这人足够灵活强壮，能令一个受过搏击训练的士兵毫无招架之力，甚至于了解血液喷溅的规律，让他们这些并不精于此道的军官看不出在场还有一人——这就几乎像早上那个士兵说的，是什么非自然之物从中作梗了。

但这要塞里不合常情的东西，有他威廉·库鲁托一个大概已经足够。十几年前绵亘不断的噩梦以后，他不再是无力自保甚至无暇他顾的少年，也再未曾见到那种不惮于攫取与践踏的意志，和那种意志所造就的不属于常人的力量。也许现在把任何异常的事由归于不可理解的异相，本身就是在黑夜中以恐惧为镜映出并不存在的诡影。

或者他更该担心那个士兵，加林早上对他说“我们这些北方来的兵”，是个让他没法假作无事放过去的字眼。比起联合王国，隆兹布鲁并没有民族间矛盾的忧困，只是加林那一队几乎全来自北部边境，和王都所在的南方虽不算怀着芥蒂，若有斗气的心思却难免惹出乱子。加林把那个兵拖出来问讯也许是性子急躁，但若真由着他当众砍了违纪的士兵，除了不合律条以外恐怕更叫人觉得长官处事有失公允。那个兵之后总算叫他和参谋合起来重新问了一遍话，末了居然主动要求说“在号房多待几晚，免得中队长打我出气”，这般对下属威廉只怕也要和加林好好谈谈。

但日间瑞根堡问出的供词最叫人心烦。瑞根堡最后没有刻意抬高声音，所说的猜测却难免不被前排士兵听去。这就又重回之前的疑问：那个所谓黑影仍然太像幻觉或者逃避责罚所编造的托词，但——若那位王子殿下如流言中一般做派，他如今费心思索的问题倒是有了简单却棘手的解答。

威廉解下佩刀，顺着墙壁坐在一箱储物上，摸出随身带的刀布来。他受提拔时，授予军刀的上级是一个和他相熟同样出身平民的军官，仪式之后未按惯例激励他为国尽忠效死，却抽出刀来一击削去鞘上系着的缎带，对他说能引领部下出生入死的不是束缚手脚的思虑而是当断则断的决意。这话此时想来确是对他的警醒，也许依参谋的提议早不致引起今天上午的混乱，而若此事真出于王子之手...

按照传言所说，那位殿下十几岁就了无悔意地杀人而被放逐，被流放去的连队曾有与涡战斗的英雄，残部却与匪类无异。现在王国军方绝少再提这段经历，但流言蜚语里他归来后在战场上的血祭也从无餍足，做出这般事情实在不出意料。而威廉之前询问是否元帅真的有意在要塞外决战，那时殿下眼中也流露出几近渴血的异样光芒。即便威廉脱口问出为何弃要塞坚壁不顾，在外决战难免穷耗兵力，所得的答语不过是“此事已决，要质疑军事会议和我的意见吗，少佐？”，叫他一时说不出其它话来。也许别人要说这位殿下所为都是践行自己杀戮的欲念，夜间杀死己方士兵和战场上杀敌无非殊途同归，但他也知道瑞根堡的猜测没有确证，何况——

何况他细读过前线回来的战报，来要塞赴任前和曾在这位王子手下就任的军官有过交谈，在那些大小战役的排兵布阵里他看出直击敌手软肋的敏锐和亲身陷阵的勇气，却也看出与年龄不全相符的适时知退。他任职以后见多了这位殿下行为非常之处，却未见他因不遵正轨而致使己方些微的损伤。这样的人或许傲于自己的决断而不愿被轻易质询，但既不致于浪掷士兵生命，也不该错算了得失，以为因一时放纵值得承担军中本就潜藏着的警惕怀疑。

威廉在渐渐昏暗的小室里又稍坐一会，手上刀石重新动作。甚至昨天早间的事也可以算作一种类比，身为一军统帅那般行动也许显得恣睢，即便如此，属下遇险时也并没有吝于相助。除此之外，至于威廉自己…他知道自己被这样影响已近私情，那桩事和他昨天去报告军务时一样，也许要被人斥做荒唐。

那件事无非如此。威廉虽有护兵，军刀养护却常是他自己纾解压力时乐意亲为的功课，这种时候他更愿意坐在无人的地方，唯独没料到有一天晚上在储藏室擦刀时王子殿下会推门进来，旁若无人一般径自开了壁橱，以可能属于王室的优雅给自己切出一碟冷盘。威廉一时惊讶得忘了出声，而这位殿下直到将要出门才仿佛刚看见他，向壁橱回瞥了一眼对他说“库鲁托少佐，你倒是给自己找了个好位置啊”。

也许是这句话虽语气平淡却像同辈之间的调侃，又或者只是事出太过离奇而想不出适用的礼貌来应对，但威廉神差鬼使地回答“殿下，我是在好好看着储备免得后勤瘫痪”，话出了口才发觉像是带有揶揄的责备，而那位殿下只是再对他稍微点头，平时缺乏表情的脸上倒似乎有一分活气。以后他们又有了类似的三两次巧遇，威廉并不允许自己因那些交换的只言片语产生任何错觉，可他也再没法对这位殿下有旁人轻易加诸的怀疑。

只是他不该再犹豫着耽搁了时间。他像摆弄天平上的砝码般估量着那位殿下的意向，对如今事态却没有丝毫助益。他如今责任所在，该是平息军中的不安而为未来的战斗做出万全准备，即使那位殿下真有非比寻常的渴欲，他所该做的，也便是如坚盾般，既保护他殿下的声誉也保护把性命交予他驱遣的扈从。此外一切将至未至的事情，在到来之前不值得扰乱自己心神。

威廉这时候才终于下了决心似的，砥砺刀锋的动作有了真的力度。然而对他所思所想是种讽刺般，这一回刀石交碰，却在他手中磕拌发出刺耳的怪声，等他扬起刀来细看，发觉刃口一处细微却指向更深的裂痕。

这痕迹威廉上次并没察觉，近来没有用刀的机会，唯有昨天早晨他替加林挡下王子殿下斩击，也许是对方下劈的力量令刀刃开裂。可能刀身本来已有伤处，但这样看那一击确实带了足以重伤的力道，到了这样已经不可能带上战场。

绝非吉兆。可他自己那天早上所为也该是自己职责的缩影，他既负上对君主的义务与对下属的责任，早不该着意计算自己置身其间的加减得失。

威廉·库鲁托还刀入鞘，推门走进要塞战事将近的喧嚣里。

❦

那天最后一件事，大概只能算作繁乱中的插曲。

军刀是交给护兵送去铁匠那里修理的，下午更晚些时候修整工事的几个中队回来，威廉和队长们商量了后几天工程的分配，另外岗哨需要增加人手，如此一来设岗地点也有变动。军需和发饷的例行报告之后威廉本要最后巡一遍岗回自己的房间，这时想到内堡看护军械的老兵就住在武器库边一间小屋里，此时去那人倒不一定已经睡下。

军刀不在身边到底不大舒服，军械官认得威廉，和他说好另找武器借用几天之后便自己回屋里休息。

威廉没想耗太多功夫，只是最初试的几把军刀与他惯常用的长度配重都不尽相同，即便是临时借用也不能安心。他再抬起头来四顾的时候，目光倒像是被什么挂住似的，引他往房间里面走去。

他最初眼角瞄见的，想来不是刀锋带有锐气的光芒，那一箱刀剑怕是已很旧，虽没什么积灰但火光下黄铜护手锈蚀得几乎看不出本来颜色，缠金属线的皮革刀柄也有虫蛀的痕迹。但威廉看了一阵，好像被牵动着似的，挑着刀鞘拉环拿了其中一柄出来。

刀出鞘时却像是在暗影里割出一道白光。

即便威廉对刀剑不十分热衷，多年军旅也足知道这把军刀比他破损的那柄还好些，也许甫一出鞘的光泽不过是恰巧反射了烛火造出错觉，可细看微弧的锋刃能知道它虽经了时日也保留着令人讶异的利度。威廉站直身子本只想立刀比照一下长短，拿在手里掂量着配重时心里又动了动，把之前的擦刀布拿了出来。

这般试刀本来过于夸张，传说远东骑士所用弯刀连飘落其上的丝绸也能切断，当真照样去做却多半要落下笑柄。威廉说不清自己只是出自好奇还是冥冥之中受了什么唆使，退后一段以刀尖指地，做出预备劈砍的架势。

斩击和刀甫出鞘时同样，倒像是平俗的世界被刹那撕裂，苍白噩梦从缝隙中窥探。轨迹一瞬与目标重合，布块飘落在地的线路全无改变，不显得受过任何损害。威廉上前用刀尖略略拨动，这时候看出那块布竟被齐齐地切做了两段——他找到的这把刀，比预想的远还要锋利。

“——我看您见过那把以恶梦为名的军刀了，库鲁托先生，”他身后一个声音说，“像您这样的战士，看来足以震慑任何加诸它身上的不祥，而用它给敌手带去真正的恶梦。我实在该好好祝贺您。”

他刚才太专注，竟没发觉内堡的圣堂神甫走进来。威廉背对着他咧了咧嘴，几乎做了个怪相。

他不认为自己还留有任何虔信的品质，好在这个神甫也并不为哪位确定的神明传声，在要塞中更近似于聆听士兵忧虑开解烦恼的一个学者。威廉对他没有特别的敌意，此时不怎么情愿只是因为...天色太晚，而这人不着边际的话实在太多。

“抱歉我本来许诺今天拜访您，”他回转过身说，“...没想到您对武器也有研究。”

“只是偶然在读一本铸造商的图录罢了。但是一个句子引出下一重表象，仿佛这世间万物都有千丝万缕的联系——那图录里描述了一柄军刀，却和我在一本轶闻册子里所见的描写如出一辙，而我军从战场取回这柄军刀的人，当年对我也说了个奇妙的故事...不，是我自言自语太多了，不知道您愿不愿意听？”

“其实，若您没什么特别紧急的事情，我该...”

“您客气了，但您绝不要以为自己会以任何方式占用我的时间，而我永远乐意对人说个故事。”

威廉能出声阻止他之前，神甫已经把握住机会，开始细细列举他手上那柄军刀骇人的典故。据这人说曾佩过这刀的全遭横死，照威廉所想作为军刀这点实在不出奇；这人又援引例子详述其中几例尤其血肉模糊的死状，倒不比他亲身经历的更出格些。最后他已经预备直白地打断这人，此时听见个近两天尤其叫他在意的字眼。

“抱歉，您刚才提到刀主自杀...？”

“——是的，在我找到记载的几个事件里，想必并不最跌宕却是最哀痛。像我之前所说，某些刀剑之中也许蕴含了旧主的记忆，暴烈绝望的记忆在剑脊上留下的痕迹尤重。新的主人每一次挥刃，他的形象便与曾经持刀的人重合，记忆也随着重叠的影像进到新主头脑中去——而战场上最不匮乏的便是恐惧与绝望。那么试想：不是一重恐惧而是之前所有临行的恐惧融做一处，不是一重绝望而是所有将死的绝望积聚其上，即便最有勇力的人，恐怕也难以与之相抗吧？有些人也许被这样促着走进恶斗最酣的战场以迎接酷烈的死亡，另一些人…您已经知道了。”

“是这样吗…”

圣堂神甫越过半框眼镜看了看威廉，目光里透出丝狡黠。

“只是我闲暇读书时的狂想…您莫非信了？不，您别那样看着我，我胆子很小会怕，”这神甫当真向后缩了一下说，眼睛却还是有些微笑意的，“不，我想即便是真的…我刚才说得恐怕也有偏差，无名的恐惧或许会击溃素有武勇的人，但也应当有人具备灵魂真正的韧度，那该是曾在至深的绝望里，和黑渊之眼对视过的人吧——我又胡思乱想了，请您原谅。”

这个人有些费力地躬身捡起刀鞘，威廉低声道谢接了，看着军刀仿佛隐约透光的微弧锋刃被刀鞘遮住，这一柄老旧了的军刀现在看不出任何不祥之兆。

“这和您很搭配…您脸色还是不大好，可别还在生我气吧？”神甫等他告辞时说，“不是就好。您要想到，若这般刀剑的事情是真的，那么再推理一步便是难以想象的荒谬——联合王国的兵器里，有什么能超越这永世未曾陷落的要塞呢？而若要塞有记忆…？”


	3. III

人们给堡垒冠上永久之名，不变的唯有战士泼洒的鲜血和心中踞守的恐惧。

这世界的记忆被黑暗笼罩得太久，故而多有遗忘。也许沉寂砖石也不再记得比联合王国内海更深邃的海岸边有色如美酒的波浪，而那时穿着青铜胫甲的战士排阵等候，因前列负伤的惨呼和喷溅的鲜血震颤了内心时，那一种畏惧便向前孳生着它湮没于记载之外的无尽谱系。

它是初临战阵的人听见侧翼马蹄出其不意地震动了地面，那时丢下矛杆奔逃却辨出的死亡降临的鼓声，也是泥泞中困于盔甲的束缚而挣爬时，敌军弓弦鸣唱的哀歌。等到迸发火舌取代了冰冷的钢铁，人们改换了从前的阵列、添上新的谋划，胸中因畏惧而战栗的心却未曾削减过搏动的力度。

书卷里疏于记录的，便由土地和人的血脉记住。

只等待下一次与它呼和的恐惧，那时它该和之前不胜数的时候同样，再临到世上寻找能被侵夺心志的人。

它享用的血牲从未有过不同。

❦

库鲁托少佐从噩梦中醒来，以为黑影觊觎在他所知的世界边缘，而他听见两个世界交叠碾轧时传出的刺耳悲鸣。

他凝神静听了一会，知道护兵没被自己惊动。这未免是好事，大队长半夜被恶梦吓醒不是什么该让军中周知的榜样。威廉调整着呼吸翻身从硬床上起来。与其空等苦涩的残渣弥散，倒不如再去查一遍岗哨切实地叫自己定心。

刚从军时他更频繁地被梦境搅扰。那时他夜间浑身冷汗听着营帐里他人了无愁绪的呼吸，常常要手攥着枕下匕首直到刀鞘都稍微变了形状。现在他不再用这种方法对自己力量有所确认，感触并未淡薄，只是知道记忆因畏惧才更能加深损伤。

威廉走下塔楼台阶，确认了这一侧塔楼护卫各在其位以后，披起大衣走到塔外去。这时候天色仍完全暗着，寒风呼啸间隆兹布鲁军驻守的三座高塔被黑暗赋予冷硬的扭曲齿爪，对要塞内外一视同仁地展露嗤笑般的敌意。远处高堡区地炉的火光隐约闪烁，此时也不能叫人想起蒸汽升腾的温暖，倒有些许像一轮陷入地下、懵懂着最后光芒的垂死太阳。离黎明还有时间。

威廉绕着护卫塔向北，把背靠城墙所建的临时营地及城墙内整理的营房一一查过。这样向北直到女王塔再折返回来的路上，三塔之中有最高望台的鸦巢塔在他身侧张着利喙刺向天空，风在箭孔里发出鸟雀干哑的啼鸣。这里也是古鲁瓦尔多王子殿下御驾所在。

三座塔内部形制都是同样，进门以后一段短阶到守卫室去，向上通往望塔和其他房间。楼梯以下则是向地库去的通道。和中队长商议过之后一班岗哨加为三人，只是两人在守卫室里，另有一个轮换在地库入口。这一岗不招人喜欢，威廉想着该说点鼓励的话叫那个士兵高兴些，推门进了塔里。

门开向沉厚的黑暗时，塔顶箭缝中栖伏的风惨叫着犹若人声。

扑面而来是他所熟悉的鲜血气味。

有袭击者。威廉斜退一步，贴住墙壁要细听动静。这一步踏出他脚踝却被猛地攥住，力气大得几乎难以挣脱，威廉受这一惊刀已出鞘，听到的声音却让他顿住没有下劈。

“快…快逃，”几不可闻的声音呻吟道，这该是地库守卫，“是那东西，那怪物…影子从地下来，别去上面，逃…”

吐出最后一个字以后那只手痉挛着，毫无生气地垂下。威廉听见上方守卫室传来仿佛钝物倒地的声音，此时去找增援只怕已经不及。

也不是给死者关照的时间。他顺着螺旋楼梯抢上几步，看到守卫室半开的门缝透出衰微的光来。威廉侧身向里，在地上尚燃烧的火烛最后一点光亮里，看见倒在地上的两个守卫身形，和背朝着他、依稀穿着隆兹布鲁军服的…一个士兵。

威廉眯起眼睛，他们相隔不过十步，他看不出那人与影子有任何相近之处，但发觉那人虽拿着还在滴血的剑却浑身发抖，小屋里满溢的呼吸声粗重而发颤，间或接近抽泣。他看着的这个士兵是否凶手几乎已有定论，可也实实在在是个深陷恐惧里的人。威廉把持刀的手掩在身后。

“把剑放下，”他出声向屋里说，错开步子防备着万一，“别做突然的动作，我现在不会伤你。”

士兵没有回头，威廉始终留意着剑柄和他执剑的手臂，因此看见一滴血黏稠地顺着剑身划落，落在歪斜的蜡烛上。微弱的火花随之爆开，烛焰一璨之后闪烁着熄灭，黑暗重新沉降。

和光亮一起消失的是那个因恐惧而发颤的呼吸。

接下来的斩击威廉仅因为风声才勉强判出方位，力度承受之下让他虎口发麻。他向旁紧移几步，既是不让对手确知自己位置，也是挡在门前免得这人轻易脱身。下一击是相近的稳健力道。

这人黑暗中能视物，让对方不及出声就干掉了三个卫兵，他想，隆兹布鲁军中有这样的人吗？还是刺客，或者…其他什么东西？

他不及想得更多，即便脚下换着方位，那人的攻击仍没有停顿，而自己格挡已有勉强。对方速度让他难以拦下剑招后再变势反击，此时要全身而退几无可能，所该考虑的倒是在自己不至失去战斗能力之时，设法控制住这个棘手的敌人。

再一次侧劈。这攻击他本可以避开，却只是单手扯下披在身上的大衣，卷在手臂上硬承了这剑。剑刃卡在血肉和织物的挤压盘卷中时，他自己的军刀撕开无法照亮它处的一线白光。

然后是刀刃楔入活人肉体的真实触感，却不如他料想的那样深陷进去。对方想必是看到他动作后瞬时弃剑后撤，至少伤到了对手，但——

随之而来的惨叫不像从人的喉咙发出，倒如同千百个魂魄同时唤起垂死的痛切。

震动激得威廉心脏也剧跳，几乎被对方挣扎动作带着军刀脱手，平衡恢复他向后急退，左手伤处血水淅沥滴下。这条做饵的手臂一时没法再握刀，但对手用剑的一侧已伤，下次反击应当可以给予更大伤害。

斜掠而来的风声却和他料想的不同。

格挡的伤臂被钝物重击砸得直向后折，撞在他自己头上弄得他有一瞬目眩。须臾之间破绽已露。未及站稳威廉感觉到胸前的冲击，口中鲜血喷吐时疼痛才一并袭来。他张嘴喘息，发出的是垂死之人一样咽喉咯咯的响动。

那人左右晃动着剑身拔剑时他握住对方手臂，但手指打滑抓不住衣料，被那人毫不费力地甩开。刚才的突刺嵌入肺里，对手粗野动作扩大了伤口，自己浑身无力恐怕是也稍稍伤到心脏，剑拔出的一刻他几乎跌坐在地。

可恶，让他逃了，威廉想道，用军刀支撑住自己半是膝行着撞出保卫室门去，漆黑中早看不到对手的身影。最后那个招式他此时反应过来，当是那人双手握住剑刃反把剑柄一段用作钝器，攻击时力道既重且准。这招却常用在与重铠武士搏斗，恐怕是早在几十年前隆兹布鲁军队改制时的技巧，他也不过偶然从书中看到，这批新兵则根本不可能教习。还有刚才糁人的惨叫…那么穿着隆兹布鲁军服的到底是什么人，或者，什么东西？

无论如何，决不能让对方伤及王子殿下，而若不能捉住那人，也不应让殿下和这一室死去的守卫扯上任何联系。刚才闹出那样的响动，殿下该是有所戒备，只怕…

木窗缝隙里透不出一丝光亮，仍然没到黎明。威廉看不清脚下石阶，黑暗中攀爬时却踉跄着几次撞上，呛咳出的血沫想来留下一串痕迹。他记起从前战场上被子弹穿了胸膛的人，猜想自己此时和那些伤员一样，胸口缝隙呼出泛红的水雾，像是补偿现在越发艰难的呼吸。

伤口虽能回复，现在这样移动却太勉强。再一次重重磕在台阶上以后他几乎不能起身，此时未曾用眼睛看见却感到了剑锋的压迫。

自己破碎的喘息之上他听见持剑者急促的呼吸，和入侵者的狂乱不同倒似乎怀有亟待满足的欲念。与之对应地，执剑的手平稳不带丝毫颤抖，剑尖搭在威廉脖颈上，冰冷却轻缓像是有着索求的古怪爱抚。凉意滑行着向下，直到剑锋在该是动脉的地方划出一点刺痛。

难言的紧迫感下威廉抬起头，所见之处唯有黑暗。但持剑的人似乎看清了他面孔，咽喉的压力移开，刚才的呼吸声也蓦然平复。

他随后听见的声音带有几不可查的遗憾。

“库鲁托少佐，”王子殿下说，“…原来是你啊。”

❦

本该短暂的一刻被拉得漫长。剑尖移去以后没有人说话，而威廉听见自己喉管里气流仍然无法安静地进出，知道再不出声应答无疑失礼，但若当真开口恐怕听起来更像个弥留之际却病态地攀附着不肯离去的人。招致过太多恐惧与厌恶，也就无法奢望这一次会有不同的结果。

他再听到的言语和平日一样缺乏起伏。

“既然你已经无力战斗，”那位王子殿下说，好像虽能夜视却没看见他浑身的血污，更没听见肺部穿刺以后可怖的呼吸，“退下让我过去，库鲁托少佐。”

“...殿下，”此时他无法继续沉默，但出声时是如他所料的、死人开口说话一般的咯咯响动，“袭击者在暗处，装束和我军相同，属下请您不要涉险。”

“你自认能轻断什么对我而言是危险吗，少佐？”

“不敢。但是，”威廉仍是跪伏在王子面前，打断长句的喘息咳嗽声染着血味，让对方平静的问话尤显得诡秘，“...属下以为君主不该轻易以身涉险。而且属下虽然相信您的力量，如今军营发生的事件...为您自己考虑，也请不要置身于...任何可能给您招致怀疑的位置。”

“比起招致怀疑，”这位殿下仿佛考虑着说，“似乎听凭杀人者在军中造次更是长官疏于职守啊。”

“...是属下无能，之后任由殿下惩罚。”

“——而如果杀人者本身被处理掉，怀疑也就无从说起吧，库鲁托少佐？”

这般的问询方式威廉也有耳闻，只是之前并没有料到会在这种无暇自顾的情形发难。也许像当初对他讲这故事的军官建议的那样，已该让王子殿下自行其是。

但他听过那个东西的非人啸叫以后，不愿让任何一人去独自对峙夜色中的恐怖之物，哪怕是眼前这位面对异象丝毫不动声色的王子殿下，何况...

“非常抱歉，”他压着声音说，意识到即便现在伤口也在不断修复，再过不一会应当能承受得住起身再战，“您的决断和勇气足够让属下追随，并且不曾对您产生过万一的怀疑。但我也记得自己还是新兵的时候，和现在军营里士兵一样疑惑、畏惧且容易动摇，之前的事件已经引发不安，而您在大战前夕若稍有意外，或在不恰当的时机让自己手上染血…哪怕再微小的机会使众人离心，令您处于易受非议之地…也是属下决不愿看到。”

“其他的士官，”这次的回答里有了些微锐气，“处理非议用的手段似乎比你更多些魄力。有人说黑王子喜欢血...而不能统御众人的懦弱之心，这我可既无需要，也不介意抹去啊，少佐。”

说出最后几个词的时候这位王子殿下俯身伸出手，五指按在他胸前伤口上，虽没加劲却蕴藏着绝对的力度。空气里的威胁太过明显，威廉只是凭着自制才没有向后畏缩。

“殿下…”可能是他自效忠以来头一回，一时间感到的不单是对上位者的稍微惶恐而是接近畏惧，但话已至此，无法退而不提，“如您所说，统帅部下需要严明纪律，必要时暴力压制也无不可…但曾与属下并肩战斗的士兵，战场上约束他们前进的也许是纪律，可是若战事胶着不利，那时驱遣他们死战不退的不再是鞭长莫及的军法或者将令，而仅仅是对引领者的信任和同袍之情…也许强韧如您会把这个斥作软弱，但属下若有其它选择，宁愿一开始就不予他们怀疑的理由。”

话说出口他想到自己还是太过大胆，按在他胸前的手指收紧了片刻，让他几乎以为对方要探入伤口拖拽出自己心脏，但也不过是一时错愕。这位殿下开口说话，话音里并无怒意。

“平时受到赞誉的品质，在战场上无非是胆怯、迷惑、坐失胜机，所谓仁慈是以损失为价换来自己苟且心安，”这位殿下说，他们现在离得近了，威廉几乎能感觉到与对方言语中胁迫感不同的平整呼吸，“但既然你说的好像对服众有所把握，库鲁托少佐，我姑且给你处理现在的事件的机会。若你无能，那就准备好接受惩罚…也接受我解决问题的手段。”

这位殿下放开手，几乎是粗暴的力道握住威廉手肘拉他起来。刚起身时威廉感觉到缺血的一时晕眩，知道和之前成百上千次一样，既无法得到最终那一种解脱，也就必要继续前行，承起将至的后果和重负。

在胸口握拳给殿下行礼致谢时他仍然感到伤口的刺痛，但现在呼吸顺畅得多，该是肺部的穿刺已经差不多修补完全。刚才殿下的话语或许严苛，却没有发觉异状的端倪，那么也许…

“你背上的伤口刚才流血太多了，少佐，别是要死谏我吧，”将要离开时，身后殿下的声音仍然辨不出情绪，“不想被发觉的话，把大衣穿上。”

❦

离托雷依德要塞寒冷的白天还有时间。军中一天开始的时刻远早过太阳升起，因而威廉叫醒几个中队长，告诉他们夜间有士兵违令袭击了岗哨以后，很快便定下凌晨该是时间做一次突击演习——营房里点过人数之后拉到校场，此时无论那人尚未归队，还是潜回营房换去了沾血的衣服，都该能不费力气地确认身份。若那人本就不在队列之中，威廉也另布置了几队去地库及其它各处巡逻，那人既被砍伤，不至于找不到痕迹。

他自己预备带一队人下到地库去时，参谋拦住他。

“到哪去啊，大队长，”这人急匆匆地咬着烟叶，怕是切也没有先切过，“这种时候先没影了，要让崽子们以为我们瞒着什么呢，要不也以为你赖在床上起不来——这队我带，塔下头我总觉得不怎么对劲。”

去地道的一队可说最危险，这种时候威廉本会自己前往，但参谋说得不无道理。威廉想了想，把这参谋仔细叮嘱了一番，尤其想到自己暗中的一战，要他多带火把照明。

“操心太多喽，大队长，”老汉斯龇牙咧嘴地笑了一声，自己却也盖不住紧张，“你和他打了一架还活蹦乱跳的，我手下够机灵，怎么也该生擒他立上一功，有奖金更好了。”

威廉强让自己也笑出来，拍拍参谋肩膀要他多加注意。这时候已经有小队陆续点齐了人数来报告，校场上该是聚集了近千人，可稍微镶白的天空下除了整队号令并没有喧闹人声，这支军队虽未被战场磨砺，现在却也被坚铁般的纪律所约束。但像他之前对王子殿下所说，未曾被死亡撼动过心神的人，到底如同没猝火的钢材，最后那一道试炼也许宁愿晚些来到。

现在他只愿让部队免去因几次异动而生的犹疑，中队长报告集合完毕以后威廉抬高了声音，他自认没有什么动人的词句，只是如刚才所见说了些褒奖激励的话。士兵离乡有些时日，在更有煽动性的人口中这可以算做帝国的罪业，而唤起推己及人的情绪要士兵坚定心志，像守护自己家园般守护鲁比欧那的国土，也许究竟比点起复仇或杀掠之心来的乏力。队列里应和的声音也有，但听起来更像是为了尽责而非真正被鼓舞得血脉贲张。

一时恐怕也做不到更多。说这些的时候威廉眼角余光留意着身侧，看见往幕墙的台阶上默然伫立的剪影。这也是来自他早先的请求，军队不应当对将要引领他们的人存有疑虑，请让为您而战的人看见您的身姿——他当时这样请托，所得的应允比料想中容易。黑王子也不希望阵前生变，为这个他该心怀感激。

他考虑着布置了早晨训练的内容，安排这一天早些收队休息以后，派出去的巡逻队渐渐有了回音，却没有期望的消息。集合时各队已经报上人数，除了染病、禁闭或有职责在身的士兵以外无人缺席，而威廉为防万一遣人查问了那几处地方，也并未听说有谁失了行踪。夜间但士兵如同噩梦一般，在白日之下消散了印迹。

只是胸前隐隐的痛楚提醒他那个黑影并非幻梦，现在他稍微松懈下来，才觉出自己大半个夜晚未曾休息，而那一场搏斗损伤太过，清晨阳光下只笔直站着也不时目眩。大衣里军服前襟大片陈血在冷风中已经板结，摩擦尚未痊愈的伤处同样叫他不耐，这种时候亲去参与搜查也许反好受些，既然操练的功课已经布置下去——

威廉这时发觉几个士兵向他这边走来，却不记得指派过带头的什么任务。这五六人走到他面前，为首的端正行过一礼，跪了下去。

“失礼了，大队长，”这人低着头说，声音里有种顽固的意思。威廉认出他是加林中队的，“属下有个不情之请。”

搜索任务他几个大队都派布了，照中队长不甘人后的性子，多半想借这事情立下功劳。危险当前实在不该争小处意气，威廉心里叹气，但也心里转了一圈，想出驻军所在几个他们可去探查的地方。

“…有话请说吧。”

“既然王子殿下今日莅临，”这人提高了嗓门，所说的话实在不能叫威廉喜欢，“久闻殿下剑术高明，不知道可否屈尊赐教？”

❦

一时间校场上静得过分。威廉想到自这位殿下征战以来，大概还没有一个兵敢于提这种要求，面前这几个人若非胆子大得异乎寻常，个中缘由便不得不叫人多心。

两天之前早晨的事情让他知道加林多半对殿下有些成见，甚至争强好胜之下，撺掇自己队中好手去当众给个难堪也不无可能。听刚才领头的人话里，谦恭之下确实有几分暗含的挑战，而这些人即便落败，胆量也足能让军中记住。这般计算还是别让他们打的好。又或者，若这些人和早先的黑影有关…

“几位勇气值得嘉许，”他向前一步，也就像是挡在殿下前面，“但勇气该在战场上指向敌军，此时无论怎样比试也难免有损锋锐，还请几位不要坚持。”

“大队长，”那人抬起头说，虽是看着威廉却像对着他身后仍站在石阶上的王子殿下，“指向敌军之前，也请让我们知道带领我们那把剑的利度，战场上如同鬼神的传闻终究不如亲见。”

“几位若有心质疑，也太无礼！”

威廉还要阻拦，先看见领头那人脸上表情动了一动，他循着对方目光回头，立时知道这事比当众斥退几个士兵还要棘手得多。

那位王子殿下大概从不屑于老实走下台阶，这次也撑着石阶侧边的短墙直翻了出来，堪称轻巧地跃到地上。这一段不过三四阿尔雷高，倒不及两天前惊心动魄，但队伍中也有人低声惊呼，王公贵胄中这般行事的确是少数。

这位殿下走过来的步态比起宫廷熏陶出的矜贵优雅，更像捕食者的不迫从容。

此时天光弥散，隆兹布鲁军最高统帅的身姿，也就清清楚楚地映在他们眼里。倒称不上是什么美景。威廉听闻王室世代都是银灰头发映衬着一双紫眼，也是赞誉中所谓“星尘中绽放的紫罗兰”，而这位殿下远没有那般柔和诗意的样貌，近于铁灰的头发给人太过冷硬的印象，在阴影之中还可说是赤褐色的眼睛，现在日色之下却实实在在能看出带了一层血光。比起紫罗兰怕是更像厉鬼。

这位殿下在跪着的士兵面前驻足时，威廉看见那人额头沁出一层薄汗。也许是威压太过强烈，但威廉有一丝更紧迫的难安。有什么不对劲。

“既然你这么要求，”殿下站定说，话音里带着不曾掩饰的笑意，“拔剑，报上你的名字来。”

过于急切了。威廉猛地抬头，在这位王子殿下眼中看见那天在死人房间里如出一辙的光芒，非人之物渴求着鲜血。早些时候另一桩事此时一并涌上他心头，当时他太怕能力被察觉，但那时殿下以剑抵住他咽喉时的急促呼吸，和确认是他之后略带遗憾的语调——

那时跪在王子面前的若只是伤重的守卫而非军中副手，那么为了恐怕并非谣传的欲望，这位殿下是否会…而现在？

“请等一下，”威廉突然听见自己说，即便这样引来王子殿下过于锐利的目光，“…属下请您再加考虑。”

“似乎是你自己的下属对我有疑惑啊。宁愿让士兵怀疑我的力量也要阻拦我吗，少佐？”

“并不是，”威廉垂头行礼，此时再加阻挠在士兵面前显得太没有血气，他在这一刻知道自己必行的职责，“为人君者寻找对手时，眼界请莫太向下了。如果殿下今天要在众人面前展露剑术，那么若不嫌弃，请以我这个大队长为您的对手。”

太不慎重，但为首的人既说了是想领教战力，那么无法拒绝他这样的意见，因而无论是只想试探王子还是包藏祸心都无力施展。而夜间攻击者未现身时这样公开比试确是行险没错，可几队人分开追捕，在众人瞩目的焦点他也极难再有行动。余下的顾虑唯有——殿下和他自己。

有那么一会王子殿下看着他， 眼睛里的赤色仍然过于炽盛，仿佛预示着自己剑刃今天必要饮血。那目光打量着威廉，在他胸口伤处略略扫过，好像几乎要在众人面前揭露出那道伤口，以此为由叫他不得插手现下的比试。但这位殿下再抬起眼来，方才的血色倒像干涸了些许。

“…如你所愿。拿练习剑来。”

❦

威廉拿着练习钝剑站在校场空地上，想到今天不过刚刚开头，自己的荒唐却也到了少见的程度。

面前隔开十来步远近，他效忠的王子殿下试挥着自己所选的剑。殿下平日所佩本就是一手半的种类，此时则单手挥动练习剑中近于双手大剑的一柄，光是凭空划出轨迹已带着凌厉风声，叫离他们稍近的士兵露出异色。

他也该考虑这场比试该如何收场了。

这确是他所能看出最好的解决之道，好隔开殿下和那几个动机不明的士兵，和先前所想一样，他居中调停早不该计较得失。只是这般比武他也把自己的名誉押上，以他带伤之身实在该想想如何不输得太过难堪，免得叫殿下的胜利也失去应得的光彩。

“为人君者眼界不要向下…我听说为人臣者，也不应当得寸进尺，”彼此致意时，王子殿下压着声音对他说，“挡在我与对手之间，今天是第二次。你自己选择这样解决，就不要指望依靠我手下留有余地…库鲁托少佐，可记得别当着全军死谏我啊。”

“属下只怕其他人经不起殿下指教，”威廉低声说，“多谢殿下成全…属下尽力而为。”

他们各自向后退开，盘旋着寻找机会。威廉盯着对方剑尖，想起平时战报的时候与其说认真比试更多是试探虚实的策略，他直到今天，也未曾真正见过王子殿下决胜的战意。

随即在他面前铺开的剑光提醒他分心太过危险。

王子殿下刚才说不会手下留情决非谎言，大剑本来就凭借臂展和重量，在有足够力量的人手中几乎是不可阻拦的威势，威廉费力格挡闪避着，知道这种时候最好还是以逸待劳消耗对手的体力，然而尤其今天，延长战斗对他来说尤为不利。

那么该欺近寻找空隙，但现在他被卷进骤雨般的攻击里，每一次剑刃相交都带来从手臂到前胸的震痛，比起早些时候黑暗中盲眼的困斗，这一回倒更清晰可见地告诉他有太少反击的机会。可他自己要求了这场比试，轻易认输同样不是选项。

再一次重压般的剑招他没能闪开，两剑相交时硬承下的力道迫得他脚下错步，加上自己刚才侧向的动势险跌在地上。也是机会。借着近于狼狈的姿态威廉向前急翻一个身位，这样终于是自己所能攻击的范围。此时手中刀身斜掠向上，对方长剑多半收势不及，用练习钝器倒不致伤到——

——金属交碰的脆响仿佛在自己耳边爆开，围观士兵的惊叫则似乎来自更遥远的地方。荡开攻击以后，殿下长剑嗡鸣着正横在他眼前，若剑有开刃，这反制的一剑离直插入自己头颅实在不过毫厘。

威廉看着近在咫尺的剑锋愣神了不过一次心跳，随即拧身跳开，两人再次拉开距离。殿下方才必定是最后一刻借力翻肘拨转了剑柄，这样剑尖所指的方向骤变，第一次见到这招的新手多半反应不及。不是没有解法，但他今天疲态已现，而正与他对峙的这位殿下，想必最清楚他一身上下的伤处无法久战。

但自己恢复的程度，哪怕是这位殿下也不该知道。威廉双手轻微地张合，自己左臂先前被那影子砍伤，现在依然吃不住力气，刚才他用剑确实偏重右手，这一点倒可以倚仗。

两把剑再一次碰撞，不出所料地互相荡开，威廉没再向刚才惯去的右路寻找机会，只是借着剑被挡开几近脱手的一震之间，左手重新抓住剑柄，从对方攻击的弧度下抽过，不等拉远再从这不顺手的一侧变招攻击。并非求胜心切，这一次突刺刚刚始动他就已经知道气力不足，而殿下必定备有后手，但在众人面前他所求的，也仅是次足有威胁的攻势，而非真可伤人的奇袭。

距离猛然缩近的刹那他看见对方空着的手攥成拳型，向后收去已是要挥出的态势，这发现叫威廉心脏一时缩紧，脑中轻微晕眩。现在转过刀刃防御即使来得及也太容易真正伤到殿下，但以自己向前的冲力加上这拳本身的力道，平时或者还可以硬受下来，现在...怕是初愈的伤口要完全迸裂，就算不至于血溅当场，自己一副重伤姿态也会引人哗然。

身体不受控制地紧绷，意志因为将至的攻击而暂时停滞。随之而来的冲撞让他趔趄着向前几乎失去平衡，却远没有料想中来得剧烈。

再抬眼时他看见自己刀锋仿佛凝在空中般纹丝不动，一滴鲜血从王子殿下格挡的护手滴下，顺着钝刃蜿蜒淌下痕迹。这样的角度他仅能看到殿下半边面孔，而回应他注视的眼睛与鲜血同色。只可能是这位殿下刚才硬是收拳，转而空手生生接住了他刀锋的来路。

“若是平常的军刀，这只手已经不能用了，”威廉听见这位殿下说，话音里没有责备倒有些微称许，“很漂亮啊，库鲁托少佐。”

“感谢殿下手下留情，”收刀以后他突地跪下，有一半是紧迫解除后的瘫软，“刚才多有冒犯，任殿下责罚。”

“勇气和技巧不需要被惩罚。站起来，”这位殿下说，随即对他伸出手，接下来的话是放低了些音调说的，“希望你尚且不至于死掉来逃避自己的责任吧，库鲁托少佐。”

“这条命听凭殿下差遣，”威廉捧住对方手时，还不知道这是要自己行效忠的吻礼还是示意自己站起，但随之而来拉他起身的力度太过突然，叫他眼前爆开一阵带着亮斑的空白，“...但是恕属下无用，您这样拉我起来，属下觉得快要吐血了...”

他的殿下几乎是瞪了他一眼。

“你自找的，忍着点...”

最末这句谈吐实在谈不上雅致，只是好在并没别的人听到。他们刚才所为，在观者眼中大概更类似寻常的切磋，而由上位者展露适当的风度或许在这位王子殿下是有些出奇，行为本身至少算得上恰如其分。又也许他们那场比试比威廉敢于期望的更精彩些，他被拉起身时军中的喝采要比先前真心实意。

那么这件事算得有个合宜的结局。那位殿下短促地下令继续训练以后，威廉有一小会再次承接了他的目光，也就将要展露出一个略有无奈却类似于感激的笑容。

但他终究并没有这样的机会，因为也在那时，有人看到了骑士而发出惊呼。

起初没有人看清那骑士的真容。那人好似全无气力地伏在马鞍上，但骑手的身影好像激起了什么古老而阴险的记忆，人们渐渐收敛了声音。骑手在校场众人目光下行到近旁时，自动马四蹄每一次叩动砖石地面的响动都清晰可闻。

灰马上一个苍白的骑士，如同从失落历史黑雾中带来疫病和败阵消息的可畏使者。

骑士滚落马鞍时，它要传达的消息展现在整个隆兹布鲁军队面前。 

它垂挂在机械马身侧的姿势太过怪异，而颠簸间瞥见的诡异紫红面色让人难以相信它还属于人类，更像一个畸变了的蹩脚人偶。但当那匹马终于站定，有太多人看见缢在那士兵脖颈上的绳索，和一双爆出眼眶、过于明晰显露出死前畏惧的圆睁双眼。

像敌军抛射来的溃烂死者头颅般散布恐惧。 

在波浪一样播散的惊惶私语之上士兵们听见大队长急促的号令，而那位王子殿下全无怯意地执剑向前，深色披风散开像是种不祥之兆，却也是那可怖之物与士兵之间的唯一屏障。 

但若他们的大队长此时回头，该看见因窒息而扭曲的骑手脸孔依稀能辨出前日违令士兵的轮廓，而死者本持剑的右臂上刀口深可见骨，伤处延至手上，半边手掌脱垂着，与手臂只余筋腱和少许皮肉相连。 

他那时会惶然发觉，自己夜间与黑影相斗时，那把名唤恶梦的军刀确实锋利。 

❦

医官尤金从小窗望出去，看见大队长还在塔下应付着两个装甲猎兵。元帅对这次事件想必不会高兴。 

而若那位大人知道他们对此事还几乎全无头绪，只怕能描述他心情的就该是震怒而非不快了。 

尤金自己早晨被叫来守卫室检视四具尸体，来往的报告倒也听了一些。目前的说法里有个士兵昨天从禁闭室放了出来而未曾回营，却可能潜藏在地库里，直到后半夜袭击了两个岗哨——这里说法已经不定。管辖这死者的小队长交代说此人素行疏懒，暗中偷袭一人或有胜算，绝不可能再格毙两个已有警戒的卫兵，至于之后在黑暗中和大队长搏斗...今天早上之后，若非少佐亲自指认，也少有几个人认为那士兵真有那样的身手和勇气。 

之后的事情更难以猜度。大队长说这人在交锋时伺机脱逃，但从这时起到尸体被发现，发生的事情实在匪夷所思。这人本来目的为何已不可知，而完全避开他们多方追捕后又以那种惊骇的方式出现在众人之前…猜测太多，而实据太少。

光是自己现在这几位“客人”，听了他的推断也未必冷静。尤金塌了塌肩膀，又往塔下面张望。现在同在守卫室的几人，一个是上次一口咬定是士兵酒后斗殴、差点为此和他吵起来的参谋，一个是块头挺大、却叫他看不出有任何机灵之处的中队长。最后一人尤金毫无印象，看他不自在的样子多半是个官职在少尉以下的小军官。他们这几个人劳累一个上午，各自没有好脾气，也便难怪尤金盼着大队长早些赶来，免得事情还没解决，这一伙军官先在自己工作场合惹出更多热闹来。 

只是他眼见大队长少许僵硬地对塔下两个装甲猎兵行了军礼，沿楼梯爬上来时面孔比守卫室里几个莽汉还要吓人。但这人和自己有仇一样狠劲揉搓了眉心，压下方才一脸凶相之后只余下疲倦。 

“中队长和队部的人没有到齐，我们在这里也只是交换所知的情况，”他说，“现在的情势，希望诸位不要有所顾虑，任何你们认为可能解决当下问题的线索都请仔细告诉我。”

大队长环视一圈，目光停在尤金身上。医官又一收肩膀。像之前他一直所说，叫医官查验尸体终究有难处，尤金自己尽力，军官能不能领情也只好是他们的事情。 

“从卫兵说起。三人都是利刃伤致死，伤口看来是我军统一佩剑所致，两人是即死伤，地库那位稍微偏了些...偏得有限，所以也死了。三人的死亡顺序很难确定。”

“我们在机械马仓库找到了带血的剑，”大个子军官说，“技官检查了校场那匹马的程序，是预先设好从仓库走去校场的。做出这事的应该就是第四个死人了。”

“那么，来说这第四个死者。死因应当是窒息。绳子套在自动马辔头上，而根据目击死者本来在鞍上是趴姿，我自己试了试——”尤金手指往颈上比划了一圈，“虽然不怎么舒服，但这姿势足够压迫血管，有点决心的话，致死也有可能。另外颈部勒痕和描述相符，切开以后皮下淤血，血管压迫情况也符合死时体态，因此并非死后再悬挂。”

“你是说...又是自杀？” 

“按照现在所能考虑到的线索，是。确实，加上这起事件，贵部将士战场上表现还未可知，自尽时的决心和创想真令人佩服不已...”

自己紧张起来就胡说八道这点是时候改改了，尤金挨到大队长的扫视时这么想道。尤其大队长今天显然比在场任何一人都疲惫，加上来自王子殿下和元帅的压力，而他又再次得出自杀这样让人憋闷的结论...自己被狠狠训斥一顿也实在不出意料。 

但他偷眼再看时，大队长只是仍沉思的表情，那个参谋平时恐怕早要跳起来吼他，今天却难得没有出声。 

“自杀，”大队长思考着继续说，“若因为畏罪，倒也不无可能，但设置自动战马引起恐慌的行为又显得别有所图。此人虽有纵酒记录，出于一己私怨这样亡命却也不可思议...所以我得再问，现场有没有其他痕迹，让诸位认为或者死因有他，或者此事有其它我们应该警戒的地方？”

几个军官各自看看，大个子中队长先有了不知所措的神气，参谋则阴着脸像是打定主意不肯率先说话。尤金知道上位者就算说着请下属知无不言，听到不合己意的说法一样不可能高兴。他自己前日和人谈过，今天看现场和外面楼梯上的血迹则觉得血量和分布都超出常理，当时情况只是大队长一人之词，但他一来实在猜不出隐瞒一部分事实有何益处，二来他既不了解实际情形，现在提出问题也只是平白冒上风险引来顾忌。所以别人那个细究起来算是作乱的提案…他现在还搁置不理。

“…有一件事，”这是那下级军官说的，话音里藏了一丝不确，“我今天跟汉斯带一队人下到地库去，三塔下面加上附近一段全都查过，连下面一粒灰都翻了起来，除了点血，没见那人半点影子。我却看见一件怪事…也不知是我发疯还是…”

尤金再打量了一遍那小军官，这人和参谋类似都显得老些，腰间皮带上多插着两把匕首，看起来不傻，说的话却异想天开。

“大队长，五六年前我和家父做运货的生意，”这人像是漫无边际地继续，“那时侯地面上还有涡，虽然危险，我也曾有机会靠近看过几次——”

“你这倒霉鬼，”这是参谋，好像对自己这部下执意要讲的话很不高兴，“要胡说八道就爽快些说完。你刚才在地库走散以后，到底看见什么鬼东西？”

“是。下面光线太暗，我殿后却绊了一跤，火炬也灭了。本来我和前面人差不多一臂距离，但起身时那人的火炬模糊的很，好像隔了几阿尔雷似的，我喊了一声也没人听见。我起初只觉得有点怪，但等回头看了身后…我吓得疯跑起来，感觉跑了一里克才跟上前面队伍。”

“那是…好像黑影自己活了起来，活物喘气一样扭曲又扩张。当时太暗，但影子里好像有许多形状…人的形状。太像了。那情形根本不能回忆，也说不定我在下面是真的疯了，但大队长，”这人抬起眼睛，映出日色也无法驱尽的恐惧，“这要塞下面…难道有个涡？”


	4. IV

只是疲倦而已，威廉这么想着，向后靠了在墙上。

虽然是全军都歇息了的晚上，他仍觉得有什么未竟之事而辗转无法入眠——清晨那桩事确实没有叫人满意地解决。 

最显而易见的解释未必最准确，而寻求确切解释时的逡巡，却也可能让他们误了行动的先机。早些时候和中队长们商讨时，威廉也知道众人把此事推做帝国方面的暗中破坏是种捷径，元帅遣人问明情况时特意叫他留心，而眼下情形确有可能与敌方存在千丝万缕的联系。

但或许只是他疑虑太过，威廉并不认为把死去的士兵当作帝国奸细是无误的处置。衡量之下最可信也不致军中过于惶惑的说辞而已。之前把第一起死亡归于械斗已是权宜之策，现在他自己夜间听过那活物的厉叫，黑暗中刀锋交错时知道与自己搏命的决非昨天那个瑟缩的违纪士兵也非暗藏绝技的密探，倒像从地底爬出、意欲死亡与破坏的恶灵。不会真是恶灵，但该有更深一层的动因，忽略即是让众人多承一分风险。 

恶灵从地底爬出...下阶军官那番话以后，威廉想起更多或还算不得线索的片段。最早死去的奥托和洗衣姑娘幽会的地点里，他记得地库也在其中；而违纪士兵前一天所说，则特别提到在地下看见似人非人的阴影。就在今晨卫兵要威廉快些逃走的时候，也曾说过...影子从地下来。所以要塞百年沉降的砖石之下，也许真的存在鲜血浸渍出的异象，或什么人利用传说作祟。但若真有一个踞伏在阴影里的非人之物，它又该以什么方式蛊惑了他的士兵？奥托尚且有被人杀害的可能，违令士兵尸体的伤处却实实在在是威廉自己所致，那么也许驱遣他们做出超乎常理之事的是某种暗中影响，更类似催眠术，或者心理暗示？ 

他也想起神甫曾说的：蒙尘的记忆寻找新主，以绝望和恐惧驱使他们做出常人难以理解之事。这本身该是异想天开的迷信，但如果当真这般考虑，加上那个下级军官所说的涡一般的现象，而参谋之后又私下找他，既担心又有几分嘲笑自己想法太过地，提起他之前叫人寻找却一直无果的能源电池，现在想想若是其中用了所谓的混沌元素…?

这却不是以他现在职责所该分心胡思乱想的。即便十余年前他切身体味过那种深渊般的恐怖，任军职以来则读过内部参考用的文书，知道连结异世界的通路既招致怪物也有不具实体的恶毒意志。现在早已不复是涡会凭空出现的时代，出于一己私念而随意加诸猜测只是耽搁解决问题的时间。 

需要更多线索，时间恰没法等他。现在在外面站定太冷，威廉裹紧了大衣，看见轮值卫兵把油灯一盏盏点亮，火焰也动摇不明。营地夜间不会归于绝对的平静，现在他尤其绷着神经，哪怕一丝一毫能解开眼前谜团的信息...

那时他看见黑影顺着塔间墙壁一掠而过。 

完全本能地，威廉骤地拔刀，赶了上去。那黑影像是回头看了一看，发出低低惊呼，却停了脚步倒好像等他前来。 

从远处传来的模糊光线里他看见兜帽下面，他先前询问过的那个姑娘的脸。 

“大人...”她说，既惊慌又有种易折的决心，“我正在找您。”

但他们还未及在僻静处交换不多几个句子，便听见整个要塞发出锥心刺骨的哀鸣。

❦

医官尤金不知道自己被哪样惊得醒来：如同要塞以石头咽喉出声，像活人处在最可怕的痛苦和恐惧中时的放声叫喊，还是自己小间门外，可与那叫声相媲美的砸门响动。

外面站着和大队长相熟的那个队部参谋，尤金缩了一下，但他与别人谈的事情，这人无论如何没可能这样快知道。

“出了什么事？”他免不了问，比自己显露出来的还慌几分，“这是什么声音？”

“快他妈收拾好东西跟我来，”参谋说，声音里有明显的颤抖，“有个兔崽子该是钻进地炉通风口去了，妈的，生怕别人以为这几天的破事不够多么？”

尤金咧咧嘴，比起干笑更是惧怕的表情。地炉通风口设在高堡外墙，里面夜间燃着火，决没有可能误钻了进去，所以又一次“自杀”...哀叫的声音有了缘由后反而愈加可怖，尤金听说从前曾有刑罚让罪犯爬进红热金属铸型，模型的构造让叫声有若动物垂死的嘶吼。现在整个要塞化作刑具，而受刑者的声音从每一个孔道传入宁谧夜空，提醒置身要塞的所有人，杀戮未曾结束，下一个...也许便是自己？

尤金抓起医箱，这一次想不出半点逗趣的话来。参谋没再催促他，大约也浸没在自己的骇人思绪里。

“大队长，”他们急步下着楼梯时尤金问，“他知道这事了吗？”

他被参谋一连串的低声咒骂吓得向后错了一步。

“大队长叫我找你。又是他先找见，晚上不睡觉么？和那个鬼一样的——”说到这里参谋抖得没那么重了，烟叶切了一半塞回口袋，倒像是有了什么盘算，“医生，这里没别人，你老实和我说，不出三天死了五六个人，你还觉得都是自杀？”

“这个么…昨晚那三个卫兵，我看倒很像是他杀。”

“装什么傻，”参谋啐了一口，“你胆子小，脑子也作伴一起小了么？算上今天这个，谁自己寻死是这样寻的？”

“我看，”尤金想了想，不愿在短短一段路上激怒这参谋，却也不愿泄露太多，这人到底是哪边的...？“只说尸体，没有我能察觉的痕迹显示另有一人，但我是医官...想办法杀人的事，我可不是专家。”

“你就只盯着死人了，”参谋压下嗓子，“头一个是第二天早上被人发现，最近两次是谁找见的——大队长不是干这个的材料，但是我看他知道点什么，又不肯说。隆兹布鲁军队里谁能让他藏着话？”

“唔，”他们穿过校场的时候惨叫声停歇下来，这空隙尤金却实在不想用自己的声音填补，“都说了我胆子小...”

他们跑得更近，正看见火星从地炉通风口迸出，不过离地一两阿尔雷高，火焰和黑影却如同在空中攒动。星点红光向上飘散，心不自安的祷告般未及天穹便缈然无踪。

然后他们看清摇摆的模糊黑影落到地上，有了人形。站着的是他们那位大队长，他刚才想必是爬进火中救人，身上预先浇透了冷水，被火焰燎烤过之后又熏得泥灰而且狼狈。但他看向尤金示意他照看伤员的眼神毫不容得怠慢，而被他小心放在地上的人——

尤金喘了口气跪下身，指头搭了在脉上，另一只手本要去打开医箱，却迟迟没有动作。这人焦黑得看不出面孔，轮廓上本是嘴巴的洞穴气息进出，声音已不是常人会有的。尤金还没处理已经碳似的衣服和插两把匕首的腰带，先看见裸露在外的皮肤板结开裂，渗出火光下不知是血水还是融化脂肪的黏稠液体。他碰触的脖颈战栗着，喉头拱动不像实在地吸入空气。

“大队长...”尤金费力说，转头对着自己上司。战场上传达这一种消息本是常事，今天却好像他说出什么都比往日难些，“这人恐怕...”

他手臂这时被猛地抓紧。尤金几乎以为是那将死的人最后痉挛的挣扎，惊得险要叫出声来。他随后才发觉抓着他摇晃的是那个队部参谋。

“这小子…我们早上还一起巡逻…怎么做得出自杀的事？你问这倒霉鬼，问他，”参谋没看着尤金，紧盯着伤者焦黑的面孔，倒像从未见过死人一样抽气，“让他说出来…凶手是谁？”

尤金看向大队长。那人脸上紧绷，但仍向尤金点头示意，要他问那最后的问题。

近于不可能的要求。尤金在那士兵耳边说了问题，心里并不指望这人还能有可以辨别的答句。像生命余烬此时燃起终末的微光，士兵焦炭般的嘴唇翕动起来，发出来的声音刚成词句就变做垂死哽咽的呻吟，这士兵在他怀里作了今生最后的挣扎，结束必败的一役时尤金却以为有什么不属灵魂的东西离开，他听见的最后几个音节想必是黑翅膀的信使，无形的可怖消息他如有选择决不愿摆在人面前。

但那几个词他们都应当已经听见：开头的音节混浊不清，但沙哑满是灰烬的喉咙里接下来吐出的，毫无疑问是军队和统帅两词。横在空中像控诉却更像诅咒。

参谋又骂了起来，怒气中掺了过多的恐惧。那时候他们听见军刀铿然出鞘的声音。

“你们两个安顿死者，”大队长音调不高地说，“我去地库确认一点事情。”

“您这种时候一个人去哪？”参谋叫起来，“至少让一个小队跟着，您自己怎么对付得了——”

“足够了，”是他听见的回答，“若有其他人被惊扰，叫他们原地待命不得有违。今晚我军的伤亡到此为止。”

❦

报了口令从两个卫兵中间疾步经过时，威廉在火光里略略瞥见他们的惊异神色。他们想必也听见外面的可怖响动，这个时间独自下到地库确实不智，但此刻他已无法坐等天明。

绝无可能发生的事，本不曾料想会死去的人。他在行伍中的时间够久，不需要耳朵听见也知道流言将要飞散，而恐惧像疫病般悄然潜伏，在不恰当的时机锋利远过剑刃。

但他既号令这支军队，纷乱之中再惶惑也好，必下自己的判断。并非他确知这疯狂的源头，只是之前迹象种种，都指向地下的怪异。而变故发生前，那个姑娘所说的——

> _“收下您东西那时候我吓坏了，但是...太丢脸了，”那姑娘这么说着，“不说本就不该收，那时我...我没完全讲出实话。大概不是您想听的琐碎事，可是…”_
> 
> _“...前天说没吵架，那不是真的。他是怕了，不光是我上次说的缘故。现在回想，应该还有别的烦心，可恨我全没发觉，只以为他为我的事心慌...他整个人乱了手脚，说什么'这地方坏了，有坏东西从地下出来，我们可不能留下'。我心里也不好过，以为他吓破了胆子，要做逃兵。这可比什么都气我，说的话放到现在想想，也说不定就是因为我那么说他...”_
> 
> _“不，那只是我们见面的地方，就算有些老人的传说，也并没什么特别...”姑娘听了他追问，这样又多提一句，“他对我说了不少，但我以为他多半心里太乱，只是想逃才胡讲。记得他说'地底的人影呼唤我前去，是轮到我了，影子里死人的统帅戴着白戒指'...这等事怎能是真的？”_
> 
> _“但我明白这个…说了那样的话，还有什么脸收下军队的东西...这请您留着，我但愿能知道为何…”_

怀表压在军用手套上，纯银在夜里是暗哑的灰色，在手心沉甸甸地守着，几乎让人感觉到掌心血管的搏动。 

那么现在由他挡在士兵和夜间距伏巡行怪影之间。灰黑潮湿的石块在火炬下闪动时，他想到这如同野兽黏滑脏器般的异样墙壁包藏了秘密，正该自己这样也足够异样的人来勘取。

而果然事有不谐，他这样想时稍微抿起嘴角，也只是让少数有幸看见我的人知道他们大队长还有表演吞剑戏法的才能…

火光之下无非和上一次同样，潮湿砖石、少许杂物、和士兵来往的痕迹。向北延伸的通道指向难以穿透的黑暗，两侧墙壁爬升着在他头顶聚拢，影子盘绕在足迹左右。未曾被阳光穿透过的地底，矇昧黑夜有了实质一般裹拢四下。

但威廉·库鲁托擎着火把却看不清自己所在。他记得向前鸦巢塔的台阶本可从这一段略微望见，而身后护卫塔的木门不会这样快失了踪迹。此时陷住他的也许和先前几次数番攫住士兵之物同根同源，他每一步向前都像是向地下行进，倒像个走在无始无终混沌中的旅者，无以窥视未来，而为古旧记忆所吞噬。

走向更深的地下时，影子从他身侧穿行而过。

若非知道此时地库严禁进入，威廉起初几乎以为那是个寻常的盟军士兵。眼角余光看见从黑暗中浮出又转瞬隐没的是老旧军服的一角，一个被重量佝偻了的身影从他身旁穿过。

形状太过普通，让威廉在蒙着影翳的形状几乎碰到他手臂时，只是避让却未做攻击的动作。那个身影像出现时一般突兀地重归黑暗，他这时发觉身畔徘徊的，俱是与之相近的阴暗人形。

是地底的人影，更多形状从他身边穿过时威廉想到，奥托不是胡言乱语…不，那个违令的士兵和巡查的小军官也都说了实话，但即便这样的光景确实诡异可怖，也不致于令人做出那般疯狂的行径…？而面前这突兀出现的怪诞通道是走往何处？

下一个人影迈着踉跄步伐拦在他身前，本该撞上却未有触感，那人形几乎径自从他胸腔穿过。威廉没有一丝接触的实感。

随之而来的恐惧却像一记重拳让他弓下腰去。

胸腔的伤口。黑暗中放下工兵锤镐后，对手致命的突刺。今天凌晨那一击贯通了肺部，其它战场上他受过相似的重创，血浆喷溅时是无以保护他人的无力和自身异状将被发现的惶恐。惨淡摇晃的无影灯下那些人锯开胸骨与肋条，器具扩撑骨架有怪异的胀痛，之后更多切割的痛楚。荒原野兽撕开腹腔餍食内脏，扯开胸膜拖曳出一颗尚搏动淌血的心。从掌心而起，蔓延到整个胸膛然后全身的烧灼。一重重恐惧堆叠着迫得他跪下喘息，开口时因嘴里的血腥和灰烬味道阵阵干呕。

只是被那影子碰了一下而已，自己的意志却动摇太过。威廉勉强执着火把，眼前仍跳动震颤着往昔的景象，又几个影子向他围过，迟缓但不可阻拦。四顾之下，没有供他脱走的缝隙。

即便突破迫近的包围，进退都不是脱身之道。连空间也扭曲了的地下，前进是否也仅是困在属于自己和难以胜计死者的记忆里？在他之前来到此处的士兵…他们或许试着拼斗又或转身奔逃，但回到地上的躯壳已不再由己身意志所驱动，而也许只是屈从于把选择也剥夺殆尽的重重畏惧…?

威廉军刀脱鞘，黑影幢幢环绕中横在身前，看去更像多年前徒劳无功的反抗。

幽暗白光沿刀锋流淌时，威廉却看见正对他走来的影子微微颤抖，倒像火烛在风里摇晃。他向前推进刀锋，面前人形觉察蕴含的意志般后撤。但侧旁众多影子已向他伸出抓取的手爪，无论如何避之不及。

只在他屏息等待恐惧的深水之前。动作发生得太快，威廉感觉自己军服后领像被什么人猛然抓起，半拉半搡着正从后退人影让出的空隙里突出。然后是不辨方向的趔趄奔跑，却也像在地下迷宫中越发失却方向。

四下不再有蠢动的影子以后，威廉终于有余裕看向帮助他脱身的人。

“你似乎不知死啊，库鲁托少佐，”王子殿下说，“但能找到这里来…你倒也不笨。”

❦

威廉看着离他几步远，在前方引路的背影。他们在衰微的火光里走一条暗影环伺而不知始终的路，心里存纳着太多疑惑，此时跟随着没有犹豫的脚步倒几乎是一种安心。

方才看着他狼狈爬起时，殿下只对他佩刀多瞥了一眼叫他快些跟上，而那位王子殿下自己甚至并未拔剑。此时他们仍是向前行进，四下人形却不再像刚才那般密密聚拢。威廉自己拿着军刀，现在知道这异常的刀刃呼应自己的意志般，确对影子有所威慑，但也不过时而逼退几个游荡得太近的黑影。也许催生恐惧的唯有恐惧，若他们心神安定，即便现在陷在无光的地下，仍有脱身的转机。

只是他看不出前行的方向，松油火把能照亮的不过近旁，影影幢幢的人形之外他隐约看见密集虫洞般更深的黑暗，或许是通向底层的地道或陷坑。好像一个世界的边缘腐败溃烂，腐肉里蛆虫筑上巢穴，依附而生的活物展开腥臭绵软的身躯盘伺。

连接世界的缝隙里，深渊之眼也仿佛在窥探。

“殿下，”威廉终于说，在两人的脚步声里显得突兀，“请问...我们是在往什么方向前进？”

“核心，”短促的答语以后也许是威廉没有回应，那位殿下反问他，“还是像上次那样，打算劝我留着这要塞地下的异状逃回去呢，库鲁托少佐？”

“不...属下不反对解决掉现在这种情况以绝后患，只是若您有意，也请告诉我下一步的计划，让我能和您有所照应。”

这次回答来得慢了，叫人难以分清是不屑一顾还是当真思索着怎样对答。

“异常不会凭空出现。那么就顺着这些影子所来的方向，看看造就这异样的源头是何物，”那位殿下好像留意到什么说，“但我不需要束手束脚的人同行，既然害怕就留下，少佐。”

“属下并不…”威廉怔了怔，此时才发觉自己手心湿凉，而光是回忆起方才和影子擦身而过就让他心脏近乎狂乱地震颤，后半段反驳就这样堵回了嗓子，“但是…您完全不怕么？”

他来得及阻拦之前那位殿下伸出手，从侧旁走来的一个影子便直撞了上去。影子雾气般被佩甲的手臂冲散又重新赋形，动扰间黑影似人的模糊五官也变了形状，一时展露出对生者不怀善意的狰狞冷嗤。他那位殿下的手臂没有一丝震颤。

“害怕这个东西临死的恐惧吗，战败弱者不值一提的记忆，”那位殿下只稍微回头，火把光亮在眼睛里跳动，叫威廉想起不过几天之前，在陈尸房间里看见的野兽般的笑意，“还是害怕由此唤起自己的记忆呢…若恐惧便战斗，我从来只给予人将死的恐惧，不曾尝过它物给我的恐惧啊，库鲁托少佐。”

非人之物。也只是那一刻威廉透过谰言的扭曲之镜，头一次几乎以为窥见真实的影迹。渴念鲜血而全无常人之心，恶念缠身的灾祸之子…

却也是此时一道直面地下的恐怖，先前助他脱险的君主。

威廉垂下头说出的话因而和那一闪而过的念头不同。

“——也请允许属下和您同行。”

“虽然似乎死不掉，你刚才可抖得走不动，”本该是奚落，以殿下平整的语气说出却只像个陈述，“没有足够决心的人，在前面的路上我不会停下来等待。”

“属下确实恐惧，”威廉低声说，“既害怕这些影子死于非命的记忆，更害怕以此为引唤起的，属下自己的记忆。但让属下最辗转难安的，是我在受取少佐这军衔之时，便负上对所部士兵引领保护的职责，之前既已对您承诺过，属下便不想把这该自己担起的责任因懦弱而推给别人…而我自己不愿经受的恐惧，加倍不愿让该属我保护的人经受。”

抬眼时那位殿下离他太近，他们本是差不多高矮，但此刻迫得紧了，让威廉只是忍着没有向后退缩。

“有趣的决心…也许有人会说为未必领情的人负上这样的责任，本身就得不偿失。”

“请看作是属下一己私心也无妨。”

“这种私心啊，”这次回答的语调，倒像是听说了什么有趣的事情，“看来你在隆兹布鲁的军队里没有吃过亏，库鲁托少佐。”

“属下之前不愉快的记忆不在少数，但隆兹布鲁给了属下作为常人活下去的希望…这份恩德不敢忘记。”

“如果你是在隆兹布鲁有了‘不愉快的记忆’还说出刚才那些话，我可要怀疑你精神有恙了，少佐，”仍是并无起伏的表情，跃动的火焰却给嘴角加上几不可见的弧度，“好在不是。那么——过去你作为常人经受恐惧，现在就作为军人，听君主的命令在前路驱散恐惧吧，库鲁托少佐。”

❦

一路向下，是活人从未踏足的死者之城。

也许他们探索得太深，或者如今属于活人的地上恐惧也因之前的事变蔓延播散，如最粗砺的呼喊般与地下的异状相应和。这一座绵亘千古的城池以要塞为基石，向下树起血肉的廊柱穹顶，像尘世信徒试图向天穹企及神明一样，在至深的地底供奉畏惧和死亡。

他们走过的通路上渐渐褪去要塞有史可循的印记。工兵曾在隧道里开凿隧道，黑灯笼的光里倾听远处昭示危亡的声音，现在钉镐、支撑木料和火焰灼烧的痕迹远去，脚下不再是石块或者夯实的基土。他们穿过一切以人的智力和谋划构筑出的表层，而深入到虚弱理性之下埋藏在血脉中的本相。

混乱、无序、且不循理智地恐惧。地道尽头火光无法照亮的地方他们感觉到空气变化了的流动，视力不及之处展开更广大的空间，而黑暗中攒动着的——

他们先前看见的黑影尚有人形，依稀可以辨出鲁比欧那军服的标记，好像那些阵亡的士兵保留下些微记忆，幻影般的肩上便还佩着曾让他们戮力同心的纪律与骄傲。但在更底层踌躇徘徊时，那些影子想必扭脱了太多作为生者的约束，掩盖在内里的躁动本能褪去人类形状，如野兽或鬼怪般蛇行旋走。

远离秩序的地底，没有呼喊和鼓声的敬拜仪式。

诸多扭曲影状的中心，却有一点微弱而跳动的异色光芒。非生非死之物盘绕着那星点的灰白光斑，也如同失落于过去的人们环着篝火求祈永生的太阳，异光却没有半分暖意，诡秘得叫人遍体生寒。

影子里死人的统帅戴着白戒指。威廉想起早些时候姑娘说的话来，怪诞却和他们眼前的情景若有相应。那么穿过这些无声啸叫的扭曲肢体，从旋涡中取回苍白的光核...

不由自主地，威廉转向站在他身前的王子殿下，恰看见那位殿下也略微偏过头来注视自己。他们本就在地穴边缘，那位殿下走在前面，也就立刻被卷进那种混沌癫狂的舞蹈，掠过的黑影让威廉几乎看不清对方的面容，只隐约看见那位殿下示意似的向地穴中心颔首，仪态不像身处危险之中，倒像是在什么辞令场合征询宾客的意见。

要随我来吗，库鲁托少佐？这问题没有平白问出声音，却带一分揶揄横在他们中间。那位殿下的目光并不停留太久，转身向前走不多几步便身影都快要隐没，也许那位感知不到常人恐惧的殿下踏进诡谲莫辩的异域时，不需要他这个被过往噩梦缠绕太深的人随同。

威廉手中握着那把军刀，刀刃上光泽黯淡且动摇不定。蠢动的影翳肢体从刀身擦过，侵食它本就几乎融进黑暗的轮廓，好像这柄该给敌手带去恶梦的不祥之刃，此时要以过去的绝望反噬新主。阴影锈蚀之后刀身也暗哑，将被这地底要塞收归所有。

而执刀的手微颤像是出于恐惧，然后刀柄翻转错落挥出。起手尚还犹疑，划出弧度的末端却更笃定有力，撕开围裹的沉浊雾气以后，军刀重又闪现那仿佛联结它界的异色微光。

那位王子殿下身前伏据的影子因之畏缩着后退，收回先前抻张攫取的黑色指爪。

库鲁托少佐这样挡在他忠诚的所在和将临的畏怖之间。他不知道自己行事算不算得一种疏于计算也缺乏自知的愚蠢，但回望时他已再看不清来路，而身后王子殿下眼里倒映着寒星似的一点白色，不需出言也让他知道他们行进的方向。所能做的唯有向前。

❦ 

并非疼痛，只是预见与影子的接触将要带来痛楚，然后因这将至未至的模糊预感而一时迟钝了手上的动作。

缓慢接近那苍白核心的路上，也便像和过去的幻象战斗。

影子盘绕出的黑暗愈加浓稠，也许那柄军刀当真有什么逼退那些活物的异能，此时却只是勉强开出供两人通过的空间，分开又在他们身后合拢。而关乎恐惧的记忆与他擦身而过，鲜明地未曾留有分毫情面。

地下逼仄的通道里敌人短刀切进手臂，只该是动荡摇晃的光里混乱一瞥，慌乱划过心头后喉管剖开鲜血喷溅。垂死的痛苦中士兵不该能看见自己，但举刀格挡时却看见背后火光映出的双臂，衣服燔燎殆尽以后皮肤焦黑开裂，血红肌肉搏动着渗下油蜡样的液滴，他看见那双过于细瘦的手痉挛着张合，像陷在火场中明知将死却还拼尽全力的无望呼求。然后同一双手在剧痛的抽搐中挣脱了束缚，拍击面前玻璃牢笼时全身皮肉便在他置身的液体中溶卸，片片剥落后血液与制剂相接，腾起团团细碎泡沫和从不该从人体发出的怪异响动。肌肉也溶尽时血管和筋腱在泛红的黏稠液体里摇摆像尸体上蛆虫贪食，那时还抓挠玻璃墙壁的是几近白骨的双手，指节在神经最后一丝颤动里解离，液体中漂浮一刻然后湮没。

那时威廉知道他看见自己。不再挥动着军刀，而是恐惧中蜷缩起来想以手臂挡住亟近的噩运，同时明白这最后的防线也不堪一击。然后将是他自变作什么非人之物以后从未改变过的结局，无垠黑暗和疼痛里，孤身一人的荒芜绝望。

只是。

你作为常人经受恐惧，有人曾这么对他说过，言语好像隔着不可胜计的年月，来自世界彼端。那么现在就作为军人驱散恐惧吧，库鲁托少佐。他费尽了气力才想起那个称呼，也就在一瞬间从焦黑剥蚀的幻象外看见自己军服绶带因动作而腾起，而军刀柄上嵌进皮革的金属丝线有一忽微小的反光。那时候他想起自己并非独自一人。

而是肩上担着近千人的性命，身后站着他承诺保护的君主。他从前不过靠时间逃离那些记忆，现下威廉隔着十五年时光重新审视攀附在心间的畏惧，终于知道如今挥刃的手臂属于王国少佐而不是十多年前的无助少年。他在军中砥砺过力量与技巧，从书卷里学来行军布阵一切堪用的知识，为了自己也为补偿当初未曾履行的、守卫和保护的誓言。

他现在手中挥动刀刃也就像为那些诡影划下不得近前的界限。自己的心覆上坚壁，成就足可固守的城池。

再抬眼时那点灰白已在近处，苍白底色上倒像有其他无法言说的色彩跳动，比他预想的更加细小，好像只合嵌上一枚指环。

很近了。这样几步的距离可以算作触手可及，虽然离那白色石头般的东西愈近，影子也围绕周转得愈加紧密如有实体，唤起的恐惧却已不再是不可承受。威廉稍微回首看向他那位殿下，看不真切但也知道他姿态不如刚才紧绷。他们此行已近终点。

但也是那时威廉隐约瞥见黑影旋舞的彼端，一个仿佛在视界边缘漂浮不定的形状。

不同于混乱扭曲的周遭，倒像具有自己的意志般靠近，而其他影子像潮水般在它面前退却好像退避它们的君王。那轮廓比这地穴里其余活物来得像个人类，却也因此当那形状迫近直到挡在他们面前，以模糊五官转向他们时，无形的视线更叫人心惊。

所以...影子里死人的统帅吗？

“留神了，库鲁托少佐，”王子殿下的声音仍没有波折，“这东西我来对付...你用那把军刀去毁掉核心。”

话音未息剑已经出鞘。威廉尚未见过这位殿下决死的杀气，但此时对方拔剑前冲突刺绝无停滞，整个人也似一道尖锐的剑光撕裂开周遭，那形状反应不及似的尚未有动作，被这一剑的来势冲撞得轮廓也动荡，胸口洞开以后，翕张的黑影有若断折外翻的肋骨在空气中抓挠。

下一刻周围的影子层叠交扣，恢复如初也像为自己的统帅覆上铠甲，似人的手爪缓缓从黯色中汲出尖利的刺，犹若举剑致意的动作有讥讽的恶意。

空洞脸孔依次打量这两个敢于踏入自己领地的活人，像要决定送出厄运赠礼的次序。威廉看见那位殿下卸去冲劲以后已有了防备的架势，而自己离那黑影尚远，正该是依殿下所言毁去核心的时机。

向前急趋时他没有看见也没有听见那影子的动作。殿下的声音太远，他只是感知到骤然临到的剑压才转腕挥刀，因为向前的动势而几乎撞在那把影子剑上，锋刃相抵擦出瘆人的凄厉长音。

就地前翻躲避下一次剑击时威廉只大致掠过他们现在的方位，知道那影子这般攻击以后他离核心更远。他没太多时间思量自己军刀能触碰对方的意义，但像对这异样地穴里其他影子一样，若寻常刀剑对那核心并无效果...必须设法接近，可接下来的攻势让他不得不更加退避。

该是没有实体的形状，威胁却太过真实，格挡间他想起昨天凌晨那次毫无停滞的死斗，黑暗中的斩击自如狠辣，而他以自己手臂为饵才得手时——

又是充满力量的一击。威廉向后几步再拉开距离，这一次影子并未逼上，只横在他与核心之间，苍白光芒便像被吞吃了一般让他看不清眼前景象。他和影子对峙着左右旋步，暗影和微光之间一切轮廓都晦灭不清，那位殿下的身形也仅是隐约所见，光影中一个暧昧的边缘。本不该指望这样模糊的一瞥中他们能传递什么信息。 

在他眼前影子仰起虚幻的头颅，像既缓慢又轻蔑的估量计算，它的面孔也不过是黑暗中更黑的洞窟，威廉却以为自己看见一个稍纵即逝的残忍笑容。 

影子仰头发出凄长尖鸣。 

像千百人述说将行的恐惧，苦痛而绝望而有沉酵畸变的恨意。尖利声音刺得他心脏也骤缩然后剧跳，上一次这啸叫便是噩运的先征。 

暗影与荆棘的剑锋划过，苍白恶梦破空迎上。 

却没有金属碰撞的脆响，也不是钢铁咬啮肉体的闷钝声音。在剑刃相交前的一瞬威廉借着前趋动作闪过对方的剑轨，身位交错的刹那军刀脱手，抛出的弧度几乎融进远处白光里。 

仍是无法辨清的光与影之间的轮廓，彼端佩甲手臂牢牢接过刀柄时却确定无疑。 

另一把利刃转过弧线重向他袭来，刚才为确认的匆匆扫视害他慢了半步，险错开攻击后失了平衡，沉黑的剑尖直指咽喉，影子狂怒的咆哮近在耳侧。 

那柄军刀此时切入内核苍白的光芒。 

像一切都静止在此，光点战栗着收缩，然后是从大地深处而生的震颤。 

吸附在世界上的一角倾颓开裂，缝隙中无名的巨大存在隆隆奔涌，而常理昏然沉睡。属于死者与逝去之物的间罅脱离时，永不该相交的线扭曲缠绕，天顶比地面更低，而深渊上升吞噬着仓皇奔逃的黑影便像拥抱自己的镜像。地穴分崩离析的巨响中威廉被冲撞在地，耳边再一次影子的尖啸，指爪攀上喉咙刺入血管，满是恨意的挽留邀约。 

支撑身下的地面也裂开深缝，他看向黑渊时看见阴影模糊而异样清晰的五官，便好像深渊对他的无情凝视。 

而他看见罅隙中非人之物最终的归处。 

也许因为这个他没能完全挣脱那个影子。碎裂塌陷的声音逼近时他仍撕扯脖颈上抓握的手爪，直到和对手一起滚倒在地上，脚下不再是地面而是世界残渣漂浮的虚空。 

对生命的希求也如之前那细弱光点一样，在永夜边缘徘徊未决。只要他停手—— 

——然后被什么几乎不属于人类的力量拖拽着抛起，摔在坚实地上肺部空气都给积压着脱离殆尽，威廉在崩塌飞溅的石块中挣爬起身，蹒跚着尽力前行时知道脚下支撑层层剥落归于无形。 

他摔倒在地时身下却终于是坚实的要塞石块。而他抬眼看见地库悬浮的奇异微光中，那位殿下还剑入鞘。 

❦

“这个东西吗，”那位殿下稍微拨弄手中核心的碎片，“不怎么大，周边设备更像人工，纯度似乎也有限——看起来像旧型制的动力源一类，也许鲁比欧那军中还在用。” 

“这是…前段时间确有报告说搬运器材时丢失了一副旧式能源电池，没想到…”他们现在似是在一段废弃不用的坑道里，威廉自己尚还惊魂未定，这位殿下语调里却只是探询之意，“懈怠搜索是我的过失。” 

“不碍事。以现在的技术这个大小本来连节点也不该形成，也许要塞地下本就奇怪，”那位殿下说，话里叫人听不出这“奇怪”不久之前还危及他自己性命，“但核破坏掉以后不该再有异状。还有其他担心吗，库鲁托少佐。” 

千百人将死时恐惧的号叫，世界崩陷时扼住咽喉的利爪... 

“只有一件。刚才那个和属下战斗的影子，若它没完全消失...” 

“你刚才胆子倒像比现在大些，”那位殿下像是不为所动，“核心消灭以后很少有生物能适应这一侧环境...怎么了，少佐？” 

深渊之眼无情凝视，恐惧之外吞噬般的恨意，他心中筑起铁壁抵御过往记忆，但坚守保护的意志若有万一裂缝...

“失礼了，”威廉回神说，提醒自己现在已是要塞之中，而他方才亲眼所见那搅扰他们多日的恐怖之地消迩无形，“属下只是想，知道这些的您...果然如传言所说曾去过连队。” 

话音未落他就知道自己怕是选错了转移注意的谈资，那位殿下猛地回头，光源虽微弱却也看出不是什么和善的眼神。威廉想到正式记载中连队已该完全覆没，传言中残部则是受涡污染过、与怪物无异的凶徒。自己刚才余悸未消不免显得慌乱，大约是叫殿下以为自己也对流言信以为真。

“在连队待过体质也不会比你更出奇些，”那位殿下回转过头去，继续向前走了，“再说现在才开始害怕也太迟了，少佐。”

一时威廉不能判别那答语里是调侃还是不悦，他在原地愣怔了片刻，只是按照自己经历地底这一番可怖际遇后的想法作答。

“属下意思是，”他挑选着字眼，却知道难保词不达意，“幸好您去过连队，也幸好今天是您…不论传言如何，或今天的事情能否公诸于众，不惜亲身涉险让我军免受更多伤亡这点，也令您的作为足以与众人追随的君主相称。”

“‘追随’啊，你还是拿着军刀挡在我眼前的时候更有意思，库鲁托少佐，”那位殿下没有回头地说，“另外…万一你还没察觉，传言说我喜欢血和死，并不是一句空话。”

“属下确实…但尤其今天之后，属下以为也许克制着欲望而履行责任，比不受欲望搅扰更令人尊敬。”

“你今天嘴甜得几乎像个家臣了，”那位殿下忽地转身，靠近时手指又再次点在威廉心脏上，“不过说得轻巧，没有斩杀那个影子我可很想斩个人…少佐，像你这样可疑的不死之人，要证明你的忠诚是不是该让我砍上一剑？”

“殿下，”听那句话甫一出口让他几乎退却，但随即知道那句话本身也是种未遵常情的试探，“若您愿解释为何我们在地库里待了几个钟头，地板上还全是血迹，我倒是很愿意站着给您砍…属下看上次医官已经起疑了。”

他也许因之听见了王子殿下的短促笑声，按压着威廉前胸的手指屈起来轻扣一下，这次没叫他感觉到退避的需要。继续前行时，他想到也许是他记忆中少有的一次，他提起自己异常的不死之躯而却没有过量的不快。

地库门前他们稍做停留。

“今天这里的事，”威廉轻声说，隔着门板他们听见另一侧若有若无的士兵话音，“也许保守秘密是比较谨慎的选择。”

“不会是我第一次保守地下室里的秘密，”那位殿下现在语调如常冷淡，只是伸手碰触门把前稍微偏头，“...今天你做得很好，库鲁托少佐。”

木门把手轻缓转动，许诺短暂的和平以及一晚安睡。

但他们踏入塔外时，看见环绕他们的刀剑闪光。

“十分抱歉，在下来迟了，”刀光后的声音极有教养，是那个贵族军需官，“但请立刻停止您不合情理的行为吧，古鲁瓦尔多殿下，您在我军内部的杀戮到今晚已经太多。”

❦

“瑞根堡大人，您是什么意思？”威廉克制着说，他们甫一出塔，两个兵便守在他身侧，虽未横刀相向也有明显威胁的意思，四围暗影里有更多待命士兵。他本以为今晚不能再有其他变故，这突如其来的事端让他心里怒气和不安一同腾起，“战时提出这样严重的指控，请您尤其谨慎。”

“我理解你对此事的关切，”这军需官说，向他微微垂头行礼，“但请也知道，我和在场诸位军官希望军心安定，至少和你希望维护所效忠者荣誉时一样热切。只是容我说下去——本旬的第一日，阁下下辖的中队有一人遭割喉而死，之后不过两天，先是塔下岗哨守卫尽遭杀害，而后又发现另一士兵被绑在机械马上的尸体。至于今晚，受害者的惨状更完全无法在我军面前遮掩，我所说的有任何不确之处吗，大队长？”

事实无误，指向却有不言自明的恶意。威廉暗暗估量这人和围绕着他们的士兵，虽然夜色昏沉，刚才也看见自己身后两人似是加林所部，他虽一时看不出有其他中队的士兵，却不至于认为瑞根堡只得一个中队的许诺就敢于行此事。这几天他确实没与其他中队长过于详谈，若有人疑虑过甚以至于加入这等行动，不能不算是他自己的过失。 

但现在的时机实在太不凑巧，不久之前他们还以为勘破了幽深地下的秘密，黑影沉没在深渊之下时也就驱散了将来的惶惑畏惧，下一刻他在部下眼睛里看见影翳展开，本该由自己约束的刀兵转而向着自身，仿佛核心奇异微光中与过去和现在的拼死相斗不过一场徒劳。如今面前这乘机作乱的人...

“此时军中确有凶事不错。但若您说都是殿下所为，那么恕我直言，极其荒谬甚至可称蛊惑军心，足以军法处置，”威廉回答他，知道语调里已带有怒意，“于此事上您拿得出丝毫证据么？”

“你这位殿下，十年前剑上的血还尚未干呢，”瑞根堡声音起先是轻的，随后却洪亮起来，恐怕他们周围士兵也能听得清清楚楚，“也许我没能站在现场，亲眼看见那种最可怕的、向着信任崇敬自己的属下的践踏和杀戮吧——但现在积累的线索足以让我这个对隆兹布鲁有足够热忱的人，即便冒着律条惩罚或更可怖的危险，也要拼死说出自己所见。”

威廉已先知道这军需官决不可能有任何实证，但方才这番状似忠诚且凛然的话出口，也不可能强阻他立时止住话头。瑞根堡扫视一圈沉默注视他的眼睛，继续说下去了。

“那么我们先来看第一位死者，我若有任何事实上的错误都请立刻打断——此人死在远离营地的房间里，死时除脖颈外并无其他伤口也没有搏斗痕迹，那么没有确证的时候，猜测自杀也许有道理。但我也请诸位想想，那道伤口极深，据验尸医官所说大半个头颅都脱垂。那么同样没有确证的时候，有无可能是位极有力量和技巧、而死者不曾怀疑的人利用这种不疑？而我能想到的这样的人...早年便证实他有如此行事、并从此中得到乐趣的动机。” 

“而之后的三人。岗哨这三人都是一击致命几乎没有反抗，我们也就再一次看到上个凶手的特点——有足够的武力，也有不为所动的冷酷之心。我与中队长谈过，那名曾遭处分、此时被当作凶手的士兵两样恐怕都缺乏。而我也记得自己曾与这位不幸的人有一面之缘，当时王子殿下也碰巧在场——这人说曾在第一位死者遭受厄运的当夜，在地道见过一个黑影中的人。而他自己当晚便遇见了同样的命运，死状既可怖，实行起来也需要常人不可比拟的决心。是巧合吗？还是第一案的凶手注意到此人，急于除掉他呢？” 

“至于今天，那被推入火中的可怜人身份已经确认，他和忠心耿耿的参谋，正是在一直调查这一系列事件。也许他发现了什么重要的、却必须被压制的事实呢？也许——” 

“您说太多次也许了，瑞根堡大人，”威廉打断他，此时这人已经说得太多也太引起不明真相者的怀疑，而那位殿下扶剑一言不发，远比显露愤怒更让他不安，“第一名死者医官已说明更倾向于自杀；与杀死岗哨三人的凶手交手的正是我自己，那人手臂伤痕也来自我的军刀，我亲眼所见那人并非殿下；今天这案件更如此，直到事发我都与殿下探讨防务，足证明此事也与之无关。这一系列杀人事件确有诡异之处，但以我大队长的名誉为抵押，也不愿让殿下受无据的指责。” 

“若以名誉抵押，首先这名誉也应当受过检验以证明无损才是，”瑞根堡回应，语调可以称为是客气有礼的，但这一种答语却是典当行里当班的客气，殷勤下面多有计算，“但阁下也太依赖自己的一面之词...这位医官先生告诉我的事情，可更有意思。”

后勤官转向尤金，示意他站起来答话了。碰上威廉视线时这人抖了一抖，错开眼睛。瑞根堡用他的说辞聚拢了多少人？甚至...威廉对当朝政局无甚了解，但若瑞根堡的家系与朝臣有什么联系，那么这般指控不但可能有隆兹布鲁宫廷的默许，甚至联军元帅知道夜晚闹出这样乱子也不曾遣人问询，似乎也显出他并非全不知情。四下士兵在地炉刚品尝过人命的火光照耀里，面孔像此时的真相一样不确。

“不必害怕，只需你以实回答我的问题，”瑞根堡这么说了，紧盯着瘦高个医生倒像有意吓他，“首先告诉我这个：每个受害者你都详细检验过，而这几人中，有任何一人可以让你毫无犹豫地认定是‘自杀’吗？”

“...头一个人有类似自杀的刀痕，但也不排除是有了解的人伪作，”尤金说，大概对这种两面都不讨好的情况很不自在，肩膀缩起来像不想在这里似的,“在自动战马上缢死的...先前身上伤处很多，也不能就说没有他人介入的迹象...我不能确定。”

“不能确定是自杀，倒多有谋害的可能，但第一个受害者被杀后下令按照斗殴这般寻常条例调查的是谁呢？”瑞根堡紧跟着问，证词之后意欲不详的注解，“夜岗三人据说是被‘凶手’所杀，不可思议的巧合是，无论在深夜偶然发见凶事的，还是声言被凶手攻击的，都是大队长阁下一人而已。那个死前便多受伤害的‘凶手’尸体在自动战马上被发现，而我们若想想这般设置和即刻杀死唯一的不同，便是时间——足以让真凶和任何协助他的人脱身且证明无罪的时间。今天这巧合仍在延续，该是多么渺小的可能啊...再告诉我们血迹的事，医官先生。”

“今天...不，昨天早上，我去鸦巢塔看尸体的时候，那个守卫室里其他还算正常...死了人的时候能达到的正常，但是，血太多了，”尤金声音渐低，现在完全回避着威廉的眼睛，“死了两个守卫，加上那个后来自尽的士兵受伤，可现场的血，说是死了三个人...不，三个半人也是足够了，但大队长看起来没事...所以究竟发生何事，我并不知道。”

这事昨天他们会议时尤金全没提起，此时说出叫威廉措手未料。说辞本身不该太难解释，只是医官以这般方式提出，显得他这个大队长证词中也有谎言，也许比指控殿下更坏上几分。或者说...那位殿下是新兵心怀惴惴追随的一个名号、一个概念、是可以被命令着服从也可以像如今这般对抗的贵胄，而军中少佐却是他们时时看见、听从、交谈过的活生生的人，因之这般谴责在军中生出的无措和混乱更多，而在现在的要塞里混乱便是恐惧，而阴影中恐惧等待着猎物...

“大队长！”这是参谋忍不住叫起来，比寻常多几分焦急地打断他思绪，“那倒霉鬼走的时候我们都在场，您不也听见他临死说——对他下手的是军队的统帅…？您又还站在那黑王子那里做什么呢？这边来…”

“——我做了急救，也听见这话，只是…”

医官又说着什么，但参谋脸色早已经不对，紧退两步手握了在剑柄上。威廉因他蓦然僵硬的表情转头，看见那位殿下…倒未见是疾言厉色的神情。

“想改变自己支持的一方现在还来得及，库鲁托少佐，”声音没有很高可听得真切，这位王子殿下的眼睛却是盯着参谋的，“倒是你…你身上像是有什么多余的东西啊…”

参谋又退了一步，脸上因这话现出明白无误的惊恐。威廉不知道是哪一样情形：王子殿下果然在参谋身上看到了影子的遮翳，还是参谋因这近似威胁的话语而惧怕，让那未知之物有了可乘之机。但厄运之兆以此为开端，恐惧像阴沉面具一样遮住军队参谋的面孔。威廉在那一刻认不出自己旧部的脸，倒像是内心恐惧唤出的其他活物。

他并没有看清参谋的动作，佩剑出鞘的声响过后不过是一道黑影闪过眼前，他从未料到队部参谋能有这般身手，更未曾想这人竟会当真对王子殿下刀兵相向——

剑锋嵌入骨肉的钝声。一段手臂摔在他眼前地面上。参谋圆睁着眼睛，眼白在火光里映得发亮。他本该是持剑的右臂鲜血喷涌，洒泼在地上溅起灰尘。像有什么黑影猛然从他身上腾起，跃动着融入夜空。

一时完全恐慌笼罩。前排一个士兵惊叫出声，瑞根堡更向后踉跄着，抬起手来像是要做个什么手势，更多士兵已是不知奔逃还是战斗的架势。威廉看见远处城墙之上，金属枪管的不祥闪光。

而那位剑已染血、紧盯着倒地挣扎参谋的殿下——那一瞬间威廉几乎已不能确定自己是否还看着那位殿下的面容。

冷峭的轮廓并未改变，甚至表情也仍可称作漠不关心，但那人的神色有了些许让他畏惧而痛苦的变化，像什么属于人的东西渐渐褪去，露出其下鲜血淋漓的晦暗欲望。他听见那位王子殿下的喘息，在乱声中尤其刺耳，比起人类更像贪暴的野兽。

传言说我喜欢血和死，并不是一句空话…不过一刻之前，那位王子殿下还如同玩笑般对他说过，而如今…

威廉知道他看着与自己何其相似的非人之物。

士兵的骚乱却毫无平息的迹象。

“还等着做什么？”瑞根堡的喊声，“看仔细吧，这是你们效忠的王子殿下的本性，对忠于自己的士兵也施以最残忍的屠戮！隆兹布鲁的士兵们，你们难道要听这样怪物的号令？拔剑——”

他的叫喊因感觉到贴着脖颈脉管的冰冷刀刃而戛然止息。

“立刻停止！”威廉吼出来。此刻他用的是战场上发令的声音，强压着不让自己显出丝毫动摇，“你们个个睁着眼睛，刚才谁先出手看不出么？现在谁敢于伤自己该效忠的君主，我这个大队长便立刻以同样的伤害还报——尤其是您，瑞根堡大人。让城墙上的枪队放下武装。”

说最后一句时他手上加劲，瑞根堡喉头立时一道血痕。这人勉强压下惊叫，却也未做出示意停止的手势。

“我要把性命交在你手里吗？”这人平时温和有礼的声音里先是惊慌，却也有种不满足于承袭祖上荫庇、情愿孤掷一注的疯狂之意，“籍籍无名之辈想依附权贵得势，可惜当狗也瞎眼选错了主子…”

“我效忠的是隆兹布鲁，负有责任的是因我号令而搏命的士兵，”威廉答着他，同时环视踌躇着的军人，最后对上那位王子殿下仿佛燃烧的双眼，“若大队长的名誉不够抵押，那么这少佐的名衔也一并奉上——我只需要诸位此时相信我的判断。”

一个个子尤其高大的中队长先放低了剑，其余士兵相互挤搡着，和那执剑未有动作的黑王子拉开些距离。

知道前排士兵多退后之后，威廉终于面对着那位王子殿下。但他看着如今熟悉的面孔却不认得那种神情。像这一刻属人的部分放下始终背负的责任，血的引信既被点起，也就再无顾虑地放纵内心非人之物伸张齿爪，渴念鲜血、混沌、践踏以及征服——不是威廉方才在地下与之缠斗的黑影，但它们眼中的神采何其肖似。

蔑视着常人渺小的恐惧，按照自己的欲求赠予绝望。

“殿下，”威廉说着，不能确定自己的声音是否真的送达，“此刻不再需要战斗，请收起您的剑吧。”

那双眼睛盯着他，不像能认出曾与之并肩战斗的人。血珠沿剑刃滚落，王室的大剑也有渴血的暗芒。退下的人群里不安的低语再起，这一次不可能轻易压制。

“殿下！”威廉更提高了嗓子，话中恳求之意没有办法掩饰，“此后让在下如何谢罪也好，请相信仍有忠诚于您且爱您的人。也求您…不要做出有损于自己，也让这些人心痛的事。属下只愿您…”

像是刹那之间错觉回闪。翻涌血潮的双眼几乎把他钉在原地，但随即突兀如同那欲望的到来，狂潮退却露出海底嶙峋的石丛。此时看向威廉的重是古鲁瓦尔多王子殿下，但那位殿下眼中的疲惫他却从未见过。威廉张口还想说什么。

打断他话语的是掷到瑞根堡身前的大剑。抛出的力道极重足让剑锋直直没入那人脚边石板，剑身仍些微颤动鸣响。

那位殿下起先像只是嘶喘，随后的话语每个人却都听得分明。

“忠诚于我且爱我的人…肉麻话现在说未免太早，”这位殿下视线冷冰冰地扫过众人，并未做特意的停留，“下次我的剑指向此次真凶时，希望各位别像今天一样阻拦啊。” 

托雷依德要塞苍白而凉薄的黎明光线下，威廉目送这位殿下大步离去，也看见层层叠叠的士兵向旁侧惊忙地避让。

他随即发觉惊慌不全来自那位殿下的行动，更远处鲁比欧那的装甲猎兵全副武装，正守在校场迫近他们的一侧。

黑魆魆的枪口倒像是指向自己。


	5. V

“今晨多有冒犯，还望您原谅，”艾妲说着，对自己将要转达的意思未曾显露分毫，“但大战将至，元帅不希望有任何烦扰军心的事变，因而近来贵部一系列事件将要彻查，请您不要反对。” 

他们在塔中一个过于逼仄的房间，隆兹布鲁的大队长脸上有极力忍耐却也掩盖不住的憔悴焦虑。这人抬眼看她。

“今天让这样的事发生实在过于惭愧，在下不敢对元帅大人的决定稍有质疑，”大队长说，目光像要从她脸上寻取些什么，“但在下也认为经历过昨晚的变故，安抚士兵的重要甚于追查出一个或许存在的凶手，如今对主帅的顾虑若再加上对彼此的疑惑…倘使恐惧与惊慌具备实体，那么它自身便足可抵一支军队了。如果可能，请允许我协助此次调查，也便于对我军解释——”

“对不起，但您似乎对自己的立场有所误解，”艾妲回答，知道自己此刻神情通常被人当作过于严格，“瑞根堡大人的指控中也有您在内。元帅大人虽愿为贵国殿下名誉作保，但为您自己考虑，还望您留在此处，由我方确保您在此期间不至做出动摇调查之事。同样的请求，也已经提给贵国殿下与瑞根堡大人。”

大队长怔了怔，她话里的意思像是浸下去一样渐次才明白。

“但在此期间若士兵恐慌太过，那东西一定会…到时…” 他像是没有头绪地开始，又看着艾妲的表情停住言语，“…而殿下莫非已经首肯此事？”

“贵国殿下答复说，将在鸦巢塔静待事态解决，”艾妲说着，留心观察眼前人的神色，“而他要我转达您这个：‘你的决心究竟是何种程度，现在便是呈现之时’。”

“这样吗…”大队长转向她，疲惫毫不再遮掩，眼中却也有种不可捉摸的神色，“原谅我冒昧，鲁比欧那联军此时的决心，又是如何呢？”

“为和平而战，也为他人不必经历我们如今的苦痛——无论荣誉还是生命都无憾交付。”

“事已至此，牺牲确实已经太多，”大队长自言自语般说这话时，眼睛没有看着艾妲，“那么除了荣誉和生命以外…我应当还有他物尚堪奉上。”

❦

医官尤金给参谋伤处换药时实在不大顺利。前两个医务兵被骂得逃了出来，他自己进展也许更糟些。

至于自己如何被这个只剩一条胳膊的军官踢倒在地用匕首指着就更加…不知从何说起。

“求求您，”他小声说，“您再乱动，过两天我就只好把您捆在床上多锯一截胳膊下来，我看伤口都感染了…您有话能不能好好说？”

“装什么傻，”脖子上的冰冷转为刺痛，“那个整天算计粮草的军需官给你许了多少钱，让你昨天那样作证？说清楚，否则要你立刻没命消受。”

“什么…我倒也想有赚头啊？！”尤金挣了一下懂得事出何因，脖颈上的疼痛却让他益发惊慌，“这位瑞根堡大人，他先来客气问我案情，我有几处没想明白的地方和他说了，心里是有些怀疑那位殿下没错，谁知道他昨天直接布了兵把我叫出来对质？我一时慌了说得含糊，他今天一看我脸都黑了下来，可我只是个医生…不是我说，您昨天不也站在瑞根堡带来的队里…”

这句话立刻招来参谋一连串咒骂，横在喉头的匕首却松了劲。尤金仍然没敢动弹。

“——真是赔本买卖，算得大错特错，” 这人坐直了些，让尤金怀疑这人痛觉很不敏锐，“我光想着那个黑王子依传言干不出什么好事，但那个该死的军需官…我现在才想起来，早听说他家和重臣有过联姻，那批人以前手里有钱匣，现在枪也多归他们了...他们早想从旁系立储吧，昨天那事却先骗了我，再把大队长坑了进去，窝囊透顶。”

“比起那个，既然知道我们立场一致，不如您让我起来…”

更多咒骂声，这两个人爬起来费了些工夫，尤金揉着脖子，倒先考虑起这参谋所说。

“也即是这次的行动未尝没有宫廷的支持，难怪他有胆子。他之前找到我的时候我还以为…”尤金缩一缩肩膀，“但是说到王子，目前为止他的行为没法减轻别人的怀疑。尤其昨天，大庭广众之下那种事情——不过您竟真的拔剑冲上去，坦白说太让我惊讶。”

“我也在想这个，简直荒唐。那时候...像鬼附了身一样，呸，真不吉利，”参谋回忆着说，表情阴晴不定，“我认定了之前所有的杀人事件都是这王子做的，他那时候又盯着我瞧，说我身上有多余的东西…那眼神…我平常被炮弹对着打也没那么怕过，连魂都没了眼前一片空白，以前战场上看人惨死的样子全都浮在脑子里，好像我也那么死过似的。也许死到临头人都会怕成这副德行，但最奇怪的不是这个。是后来...”

“我还是害怕，但突然还有另一样感觉...我气坏了。气我自己没用又怂，气那王室的小子胡闹一通惹出这么大麻烦，气我的部下怎么被弄成那种惨样，还气大队长怎么这么没有骨气，谁做的他准一早就知道，居然任着闹出那么大事来...还有一整串这样的想法，后来我觉得整个要塞里根本没人能信，还不如都死光了算了，我自己死了也好，恨不得所有人都比我还怕，都这样完蛋——现在想想好像疯了一样，但那时侯我觉得还挺有道理，没有丁点犹豫就拔剑冲过去了。”

“被抬走以后我懵了好一阵，像头被什么东西蒙住一样动不了脑筋，后来我渐渐觉得...妈的，胳膊呢？你他妈别一副想笑的样子——然后就是，刚才我是怎么了…我居然还活着？那时候要弄死我实在容易透了，若真和流言里说的那样疯，真杀了要塞里那些兵，又何必在意当场宰了我呢？然后我想到他盯着我说…我身上有多余的东西…那东西到底指的是什么…?”

“唔…通常我会说，也许是一种没完全丧失理智的精神异常症状，但是，”尤金看着参谋表情赶紧说，“合乎常理的推测，我已经和那个瑞根堡大人说过了，您也看到他拿来派了什么用场。确实那几个人死因当时都判断得出，只是动机成谜，如果…”

“说来也是晦气。但我这样糙人，也只晓得一加一能得出二来——可不就是这样么？”参谋粗声说，“我想着，那真像是猛鬼附身一般，别人没胆子干的疯事我那时全能做出来，先后死的那几个人不也是这样？”

“他们做出的事情，确实需要相当的意志…或者疯狂，”尤金忖着，就说了出来，“头一个人平白想着自杀，倒能切出那种口子，第二个人向来懒散，却连杀了一整个岗哨最后又自尽，第三人毫无征兆便要寻个了断，竟找见那种地方…不过，这些比起您打算砍我们的三王子殿下，说不定都算不上什么…不，我没拿您开心。也许发狂的原因不明，总不能真是猛鬼，可能是什么草药或者心理暗示，在人惊慌…或者恐惧过度的时候应验？但我觉得您说得有理——也让主谋更难被揪出来了。”

“是这么回事，但我总不能跑去见元帅，和他老人家讲我怎么恶鬼附身——他不当我是精神错乱关在牢里，难道还找祭司来念段经驱邪么？”参谋吸了口气，站了起来，“妈的！”

“求您坐下别动弹…怎么？”

“惊慌或者恐惧…你他妈说的有理，”参谋本来好像打算跳起来出去行动似的，这时又坐了回去，“本来我想，不信这要塞里几个中队全归了那军需官，索性闹他一场，但要是恐慌扩散…也罢，只求千万别出新的乱子就好…”

❦

佛罗伦斯在内堡外面等着，很快地比了几个手势，要她知道此处可以放心说话。

“信息不多，”艾妲说，和佛罗伦斯走在一道便自动改换成了训练般协调一致的步调，“但元帅大人定夺之下，现在的安排应该不会改变。”

“当头的操起心来，我们全都好受不了…但毕竟决战在即，担不起任何乱子。你也是辛苦了，”佛罗伦斯声音不高，说话时轻轻笑了一声好像并不在意，“现在也要和我去塔楼守着么？”

“毕竟是难得的指挥经验。虽然这事我实在谈不上喜欢，”艾妲说着，眼睛打量着近旁的塔楼，元帅要防备隆兹布鲁军中生变，并不会满足于出面调停。塔楼箭缝以内枪管掩藏得很好，“我们快走吧。”

“稍等等，艾妲。判断臣属是否说谎也是贵族必修的功课，趁现在没有别人练习一下如何？那个瑞根堡和这个大队长，你说哪个可靠些？”

口气像有意轻快叫她放心，却也是她当下必需要考虑的问题。艾妲略停了停。

“那个军需官话说得很漂亮，多是训练过的辞令，”她说着，和佛罗伦斯说话时自己更放得开些，“但我看来他所求也显而易见：听说隆兹布鲁王位几年前就起过争端，他有意从中渔利。反过来说，他想得到士兵的支持，而非让军中产生更大动乱。”

“那么大队长呢？说实话之前见他几次，只觉得这人正经得不行，现在被拉来替罪只是倒霉而已…若他在这其中做出什么事来，倒真是知道人不可貌相了。”

“如果仅为平定军心而降罪给他，我也认为有失公允，但元帅大人确实还有一重考虑：军中无端出现伤亡，死状恐怖且死因蹊跷，极像帝国有内奸故意为之动摇军心，难保下一步不会有更大异变，”艾妲略有犹豫，没有直接回答，“那人确实状似调查不力，也未对我说出全部实情…但常情度之，若军官有心作乱，何必事先陷自己于危地？”

“也就是…这人真被帝国收买，不该是现在这般举动，但你又对他有所怀疑？”

“…不错，这也是我向元帅大人汇报的，”先前念头在她脑中过了几个来回，此时说出来仍有犹豫，“我认为当今事态的缘由此人并非全然不知，只是究竟有什么顾虑…”

佛罗伦斯没看着她，手里慢慢点上一支烟，艾妲却一时不能确定自己想要说的。有所隐瞒…可却能有什么顾虑？除了荣誉和生命以外…应当还有他物尚堪奉上。奥罗尔队的训练里本有察言观色一项，她却不大能读出那人当时眼中的意味，恐惧却并非全然畏却，知命但似是仍要一搏。

“想不通的话就罢了，别太多心——出事我们也已经有准备，”佛罗伦斯倚着墙，烟雾升起，要塞墙上被寒风一刮即散，“艾妲？”

往常佛罗伦斯会玩笑似的劝她也吸一口定神。这次她的挚友关照地看着，却不意艾妲从她指间抽过那支烟来，抵在自己唇间缓缓地吸气再吐出。让她思绪清晰的也许不是烟草味道而只是凛冽朔风，她恍然再想起那种神情时，也随之轻微寒战。

那是知道前方多有苦厄的人，看清自己宿命中必行之路的神色。

❦

尤金在城墙上吹着冷风，自己也不知道为何弃了还有些热气的走廊不用，偏要走这样一段故意折磨自己般的距离。

也许只是为了看看城外的动静。

他几乎是给参谋赶了出门，守卫不会太在意一个医官，他去跟大队长通报些商讨出的消息想该容易。他走在城墙上，看见紧靠着他们这一段壁垒下面，底下要塞门前那一块不大的平整地面约成楔形，几天来深壕栅堡都几乎完工，火炮也只余下几个工兵在调整基底角度，炮弹和火药盖着苫布储在一边。此时最后修缮收尾的是加林那一中队。

但似是只有这些人了，尤金眯眼多打量一番，确实不见鲁比欧那颜色更沉的军装，毕竟以他不甚通个中门道的眼睛来看，这一天的工作由中队完成早已经够了，他这样望下去甚至还看见有士兵三五聚在一起，像是当做的事情不多，只趁着长官不留心说几句闲话。尤金看见不时有人像是担心什么似的回看着要塞。

尤金没来由地顺着他们眼光看去，也不过是高墙塔楼，垛堞间隐约可见的枪炮形状，若非担心防务做得不甚充足，实在没什么可怕——

他看见最高塔楼上的人影。

是那位黑王子...从这距离看只是深色的人形，在望塔上似是抱臂站着。天气严寒绝不会让人有远眺的兴致，这身影也就像在窥伺等待，披风舞动时自身便是种涵义不明的征兆。

但也不过是士兵给惶惑强加上一个未必契合的名字。今晨帝国进军的消息到了要塞，而夜间骚动的流言早已经传开，像解剖书籍上神经图例一般散播。他们的恐惧只是耳食的恐惧，可荒谬不经的故事从一人的口到下一人的耳，也就如同畏惧被赋予实体在人群中逡巡往复。尤金想到这也许不再是个耸人听闻的比喻，而是当真有一种意志在砖石中据守，不再甘心守护要塞以内的士兵而是窥探着可能的猎物。

尤金被这想法迷住似的，仍看着城下栅堡里面，这般高度下木栅围住的空地和砖石砌筑的要塞实在并无什么不同，而围绕人的建筑和围绕畜生的圈棚也相差无几——那些士兵便如同牧群里盲眼的畜生惊慌且不知所措，不懂得居于高位者的阴暗谋划，更不知深夜里旁人经历什么样的可怖...

这也是当然，尤金放任自己思绪向前展开，此时发觉昨晚那番经历以后，与其说余悸未消他本来更麻木得说不上自己有什么感触，太多恐惧和怨怒积压在其后。他本因怀疑答应了军需官的要求，但事到临头指控的话语却无论如何无法出口，提出疑点不难做到，可是那贵族怕是想要他当众说谎…现在他那模棱两可的证词在两边都得不到好处，哪一派最终得势都会叫他处境维艰。而尤金究竟不像那个参谋，据那人自己说大队长战场上当真对他有救命之恩，“怎么赔本的买卖也要站他那边”，但尤金只不过是…

…只不过是个医官。几年前他上书议及军队将领克扣医务费用之事，按下未有回应之余升调的位置也被他人填上。那时他就不再盼着荣达只想在行伍中履行自己的本分，但如今他卷入一桩接一桩怪诞的杀人案件，本想求得真相却步步为旁人所用，而这表象之下如果藏匿着更古老而无法言说的恶意，等待着向他们张开大吞之口…他早不知何以自处，而何曾能指望别人…愚蠢盲信的士兵、骄傲恣睢的贵族、作壁上观的同盟…如何指望他们知道自己的苦处？

还不如就此做个了结，尤金扶着墙垛，着迷一样看着墙下地面，若他就这样爬上垛堞，跳下去时借着风力，说不定正能摔进栅堡...也许会在火炮边上吧？他这一个皮囊迸开，血肉都冒着热气泼溅在那冷冰冰的金属上，现在最后清理一遍炮膛的士兵手已是抖着，很冷么？或者已经在怕着了？看见他人的恐惧实在是种快意，折磨己身的，便该十倍百倍地奉送旁人。

但这样…还不是最好的方法，那个人已经足够害怕，还是少数在那栅堡里的炮兵，若他调整基底后动手去装填火药和炮弹，想必旁人起初也只会当做是例行的查验？看见他点火时已经晚了…旁人会当他是叛徒吧？或者城围上的守兵会当这一队兵都心怀不轨？这两批士兵军装并不相同，也许就此引发内讧？恐惧催生恐惧，微小的混乱招致混沌中藏身的魔鬼，那时会是…

何等盛大的混乱！

何等可喜的恐慌！

从古至今的屠杀！鲜血！最不堪的乱象！

就这么做吧！

尤金趋前跑出一步，撞在城墙垛堞上是个外扑的动作，上半身探出石墙几失平衡时，什么东西随着那冲势离开他身体，翻滚奔涌向新的目标。

他挣扎摇摆着手臂半晌才重归平衡，刚来得及看见那炮兵回头张望，视线像在寻觅。

尤金以为那人脸上一闪而过的讽刺笑容不过是自己错觉。

他站在城墙上喘息着过了一刻，随后看到什么恐怖之物一样奔向离他最近的卫兵。

快，他像跑过漫长距离似的，吸着气对那人叫到，射杀他也好，阻止下面的炮兵，你愣着做什么？

守卫向下看去，眼前这人失去了理智似的拽着他，但城下不过是例行检查火炮而已。士兵清理炮膛，拿手铲加入火药。有些蹊跷，但旁人搬着城防器械经过，并不像有意阻拦。守卫挡住拉扯他的医生，下面士兵装填过弹药，费力调整着炮架，他们在城墙上，刚能见到黑漆漆的炮口转向自己的方向，却不能看请捻绳细小的火光。

有人喊了一声，声音辨不出是城下还是塔楼里的，遥远像从一个贴近却相隔的世界传来。

一刻怪异、孕育厄运的停顿。他们听见打破要塞沉默的巨响前地面先已震动，灰烟、木屑和迸溅砾石的大幕盘卷扑上，几近完全遮掩住高墙之上他们挣扎着向下探寻的视线。到处是人的喊声，讶异的、愤怒的、最多的是惊慌失措和恐惧。不远处响起枪声。

尤金身边，守卫也在叫喊。帝国军队已经来了吗？还是间谍或者探子？不...那枪声是从旁侧塔楼传来的，鲁比欧那的士兵向他们开枪...？但一开始的炮击又是...？

混乱如此攫取新的猎物，尤金想着，自己心中麻痹地几乎不知该作何反应。便像已经惊惧不安的牧群听见多一声野兽的号叫，或者黑夜里蹄足被尖利的爪牙撕裂...它们惶惑奔逃时听的再不是牧人的呼喊，而只是跟随无情群星之下，司掌混乱的歌者的鼓音。

更多枪响，哀叫盖过子弹在风中的低吟，尤金猛醒了似的，想起自己本该有事情可做。这种时候却独不见能引领众人的...

他向前面塔楼跑起来，门洞里卫兵像是已经离了岗位。他撞进门去，一路滑跌着下了台阶，前面是大队长的房间。名义上暂交出指挥权限，实则和软禁无异。

尤金绊了一跤摔在地上，膝盖磕碰石板发出古怪脆硬的声音，他挣着转过身，看见本该看守着大队长却昏迷不醒的两个士兵。他伸手按压其中一人的脖颈，还活着，应当只是失去知觉。

像已经知道什么一样，尤金向门里看去。房间空无一人。

而他背后的黑暗是怪物不见光的肚肠。

❦

“立刻停火么，”通讯器的噪声不能扰乱对方话音里的怀疑，“我接到的命令是如果有异立刻排除混乱的来源，现在是谁下令停火？”

“奥罗尔队的拉克兰上士，”奥罗尔队虽也用联合王国的军衔，同等军衔在陆军之中却相当于更高的级别。此刻接管并无问题，艾妲控制着自己嗓音，平整坚实如利剑在鞘，“我受元帅之命，临时接管外堡防务。请暂停对栅堡中隆兹布鲁军队的攻击，等待下一步指示。”

通讯器的噪声在她所在塔楼房间悬停，枪声和哀叫像是建筑外一层灰暗扭曲的壳。对方应声时，即便杂音里也能听出迟疑。

“那么，若对方继续攻击要塞？”

“有人靠近火炮或弹药再行射击。我方已派人与隆兹布鲁一方交涉。”

应答声仍无确信之意，虽是如此，枪声逐渐稀薄然后停滞。

艾妲放下通讯器压制着不让自己叹气出声，她们所在塔楼顶层箭缝前，佛罗伦斯拿着枪向地面窥探。她眼力比艾妲还要好些，发觉艾妲向这边看来，自己先出声回答。

“炮兵已被击毙，”她说着，阳光打在脸上是极鲜明的光暗纹路，“刚才下面死伤了…唔，约十个士兵。其余的多没有带枪，在栅堡障碍处寻找遮蔽掩护。他们的指挥官并没有乱了手脚。”

“…荒唐，”艾妲低声说，确认通讯器只是接收信号的模式，“无论大意所致，还是有什么预谋…大战之前怎能出这种事？”

佛罗伦斯耸了耸肩膀，确实没有什么好答她。那一发炮弹瞄得并不见多准，拜近年要塞改造所赐城墙自有转角弧度，因而弹体并未嵌入墙里而是险险掠过。造成的伤害抢修仍不致连累防守。但只是这般擦肩而过的微小伤口，却太有可能生出两军之间猜忌和敌意的脓疮——隆兹布鲁军有值得疑问的行为在先，而鲁比欧那一方也已经开枪伤及友军，若两边军官不明情况则会立时引起冲突，而即便此事及时压制下来，还如何指望两军作战时齐心对外…？

“稍等，”佛罗伦斯突然说，侧过身子调整观察的角度，“底下怎么回事…见鬼！艾妲你来看——”

下面士兵本都借木栅遮蔽避开他们的视线，但此时城墙之下又起了惨叫，就在佛罗伦斯说着话向下张望的当口，栅堡里裸露的薄土上虽不见人影，却有血液喷溅而出，液滴和肉块在空中甩过一道短暂的痕迹，暗色的刺眼斑块便在她们注视下渲染扩散。隐约有剑刃交撞的声音，来自士兵无措的喊叫。

“第三班请回答，”艾妲略作估算，另一侧或许比她们这一边视角更好些，“能否看到隆兹布鲁军的动作？”

“第三班。隆兹布鲁军中有一人在攻击其他士兵，但动作极快，服饰也模糊…看不清是否是隆兹布鲁人。是否射杀？”

“请开枪。如果可能，请只令其无法行动，以便得到更多情报。”

“…我们可不比奥罗尔队的神枪手啊，”对面为难又像有点挖苦地说，后一句不是对艾妲说的，“喂，伊姆斯！你来试试能不能打中下面那个。”

“那东西在和人搏斗，很不好瞄准，”这是个更年轻的声音，若有所思似的，艾妲听他说“那东西”，心头不由自主地一震，“唔…现在和他打的是个军官吧，身手好得多…有了。”

一阵杂音，随后是窗外和通讯器里同时传来的枪响。

“中了！我们小伙子很可以的，”另侧塔楼班长的声音，“——军官补了一剑，这疯子完了。等等…这人在他妈干什么？！”

不需要步兵班长多加描述，艾妲她们也已经看见。那人以诡异的姿势趴伏在地，向前爬行进入她们视野的动作像一种巨大扭曲的爬虫。受伤的爬虫。血浸透军服，随着他向前拖曳自己身体的动作濡湿了地上，生命和尘土混合翻搅成肮脏泥泞。他爬到最近几个塔楼应该都能看见的地方，翻过身来。

艾妲听见通讯器里的骂声，她自己狠狠掐着指节，也才没有脱口惊呼。

那人军服正面殷红透湿，枪弹的创口早已辨不出来。下面带队军官的斩击由肩头起始，皮肉像衣服碎片一样散乱外翻，但他们这些军人本不至于被这景象惊吓。

叫艾妲指节发白的是她看不见那人的面孔。五官像被黑影蒙住，脸孔该在垂死的痛苦里痉挛，牵动表面包覆的黑影却辨别不出属于人类的表情。那人——那活物？挣扎着举头四顾，目光扫过高塔，好像有所知觉似的直穿过箭缝盯死她们的眼睛，空洞眼窝里有偏执和人智未识的疯狂。

要塞守卫的视线之下，活物起先伸手像在虚空和尘土中抓握，随后终于找见目标似的，缓慢触碰自己的伤口。动作让艾妲以为那人在死前回复了些微神智，最初冲击以后此时难以置信的确认。但随后那活物手爪就探进伤处，感觉不到痛苦一般直到手腕也没进体内，就在他们的眼光中，以叫人不可承受的亵渎动作摸索抓挠。

一段滑腻艳红的肉块拖拽出来，血液已经失去太多似的是一种可憎的浅红颜色。好像毫不知痛，那人持续着拉扯，内脏便像种硕大、触手潮湿肥胖的怪异活物一样，滑出腹腔缺口的束缚猛然绽开在空气中，肠管和系膜有知觉似的膨胀成一团，蠕动顺着军服流下凝成土地上的小潭。黑影扭曲而成的模糊五官，在他们注视下挤出一个狞厉笑容。

“不…这种东西…”通讯器里的声音因为恐惧变了声调，“要塞果然被诅咒了吧？这东西比帝国军队还…”

“请保持镇定，”艾妲语调不改，指甲却嵌进皮肉里去。她和佛罗伦斯交换一个眼神，对方搭上枪沉默着瞄准，“若有可能，请开枪。”

“你倒是说得轻巧，奥罗尔队的——”

佛罗伦斯怀中枪响，是该绝无偏倚的一击，子弹嵌入活物眉心，本应止住任何疯狂。

活物像被子弹冲势迫得仰头摔倒，却就躺在血泞里，发出凄异尖利、无有理智的刺耳笑声。它的手爪在肚腹中痉挛一样撕扯抓抛，深浅不一的血肉泼溅丢洒出来，空中划过亵渎的轨迹，一朵朵赤红捧花是邪恶之物对他们这些生者的捉弄。

“见鬼，”佛罗伦斯咬着牙，尚未慌乱也有不可遮掩的惊异，“明明中了…还不肯死吗？”

她们短暂迟疑时看见城墙之下苍白刀光闪烁。活物头颅斜飞出去，叫人震悚的尖笑戛然而止。刚才他们所见的黑影未成形状，却雾气一样盘旋流连，而刚才那个出手斩击的军官——

黑影攀附在他身上。那人忍耐着什么痛苦一样立着，以刀锋指地时脚步像是逡巡不稳，执刀的手臂却还保留着些微决意的力度，和影子未动刀兵的无声较量。艾妲看着那个似乎熟悉的身影，突然想到这人此时神情大概与他被人笑作过于活跃的发色截然相反，唇角抿着眉头紧绷，且知道这种矛盾似的，流露出些许自嘲之意。

但那个人不该站在栅堡之中。

隆兹布鲁的大队长缓缓收刀入鞘。他转过身时，他们看见黑影弥盖在这人脸上，是惊扰要塞的非人之物留下的、纯然属恶的印记。

❦

古鲁瓦尔多在鸦巢塔望台上等待，看着高塔之下细小的士兵身影时，想起多年以前他发现布隆海德城堡中的密道，透过那条冰冷石廊尽头的小窗窥视王室仪式的情景。

那时他父亲尚未加冕登基，对他管教倒并没有因此松懈，但那时训诫和责罚自身便像种谜团。成人何时愤怒不安，何时对他露出被称为恐惧的神情，一度于他而言混乱而了无规律，如同他在高处所见的繁复仪式。各人像身处戏剧之中一般知晓自己的位置，懂得在适当的时机念白，恰合的接点做出他人有所预料的动作，唯独他一旦置身其间，必是这剧中的不谐之音。

> _个中道理他在那个老工程师到来之前也稍微懂得。但洛斐恩既通晓对君王恰如其分的礼数，置身事外剖析世人举动时也有工程师的冷静疏离。按常人标准说冷漠也相差无多。您认为可笑也无所谓，但是王子殿下，老贤者曾经这样对他说过，您既在常人的世界生活，哪怕为方便和益处起见也只好遵守常人的规则…而这个世界诸般非有理性的规则里，最叫您为难的也许是大义与对他人之爱两项。_

已是下午，高处的风不够温暖，古鲁瓦尔多抱着手臂，等待时不显出分毫焦躁。

> _世上多少事在这两者名下而行！平素无人该对他者横加干预，但若冠以爱这样的理由则足以为自己正名，寻常欺辱他人要付出等量的代价，在大义旗下的践踏却收获荣誉和褒美。_
> 
> _——很滑稽吗？为何人要陷自己于这样自相矛盾的束缚？您之前的家庭教师也许谈过神定下的律法、生而高贵之人相应的责任、或一种先于我们所触所想的超然规则…我请您暂且忘记这些，听我这个老头的一点见解：因为每个人都软弱、优柔、自利并且自欺。我们因此定下规则，既约束自己更约束比我们更强、故而可能损害我们利益的人，符合众人之利即称之为义，符合一己之利则称之为爱。语言从不对应真理，我们可以任意扭曲令其为自己中意。_
> 
> _而我为何劝您遵守这样的规则——因为荒谬也好，这便是世人竭力相信的真实，而未曾有一人强大到能与所有人为敌。您现在愿意站在这地下室里听我说话，也证明自己不能免于与他人的牵系，不如说...您站在这里，也许由于我无心苛责您，又无意管教您...但也即是，您并未拒绝他人的接纳与善意。_
> 
> _以我看来您面前有两种道路：或者您得到足够强大的力量，足以使您的意志凌驾他人的意志，若不被反抗然后摧毁，世界固守的价值便在您面前屈膝。又或者，这也是我要劝您暂且选择的——遵循而不违逆这样的规则，用自己的力量守卫并且保护，莫因他人软弱而轻易唾弃...因为您现在或曾经都没有我所提的力量，得以在这世上生活也仅由于这人造天演的道义与关爱之心，您无法因同情而理解也想必也可以同理。这条路未见得危难，对您来说却想必有千种烦闷，若真能克制欲望，倒也可以稍有补偿...好比说，以领主的身份，受到人们的称许。_
> 
> _哦，不喜欢这样的补偿啊…那么您喜欢什么呢？放您独处或者打猎吗？我想这应该不难办到。但您还小，恐怕不满十二岁吧，他人的敬爱倾慕之心现在对您来说了若无物，等您大些…唔，怎么瞪老臣呢？我不过是说，等您大些也许更能体会这种心境：生在这世间未免太过孤独，而对一些尤为奇特的灵魂，能理解他们处事为人的也就太少，但若您以悯恤之心将他人从困苦中提携起身，那么纵使千百人中有一人终能懂得然后容纳您，也不啻于一种启示或赠礼。能以常心对待渴求死亡者…这样的人想必自己也有非常之处，若非像我一样对世界有非凡的见解，那也多半有些非比寻常的傻气…_

古鲁瓦尔多听见炮响和塔底骚动声也未有动作。几天来乱象的规律已经显现，他前一夜里两次看见那自要塞地底而来的活物，前一回是他剑下无有实体的黑影，后一次…并非旁人能相信的实据，但他在那个军队参谋眼中看见相似的凌厉敌意。

而若他判断无误，往前一天也是这同一个黑影攫住士兵，在夜间攻击自己所在的塔楼…他并不认为这只是巧合所致。听来耸人也罢，那影子的骇异所为里，是古鲁瓦尔多所能看出并理解的逻辑。 

假使他身处那影子所在之地。那活物渴求的不是死亡，倒更像恐惧、混乱、常人无力抵御的绝望——与死和混沌相隔太近，因而并非他不能理解的欲念。若他缺少力量，却不必克制渴欲…那便用恐惧和绝望侵夺他人心志，以此为引寻求更大的混乱，人心本就脆弱无常，轻易便可被碰触到至深本性，以惨酷死状、以对未知的恐惧…以慌乱之中，本来确信之事的崩塌。

之前的事变还可称意外，但下一步便该是影子对自己力量更大的宣示。即便军中相信关于他那些可畏的流言也好，对于他战场上如同鬼神的传闻也确信不疑…由此而言影子几次三番对他发难有合宜的理由，众目睽睽之下军中夺帅——势必给已纷乱的心更大打击。

换言之他的确只需等待。常人的刀剑无法伤到影子本身，但昨晚他伤到参谋之后，那影子也蛰伏着直到谣言流散——那么依附在常人身上时它也可被伤到。无论最后何人被附着来到他面前，古鲁瓦尔多所要做的只是一次无有疑惑更不留情面的斩击。

如他寻常一样要招致非议的举动，或许像洛斐恩所规劝的，他应当对自己行为加以文饰。只是赴沙场以来他单单忍耐欲念便消减意志，在要塞短暂的休战起初像给自己喘息之机，时日渐长便越来越是折磨。他如刚才一般看着要塞中的行伍时，有时以为自己不再是看着士兵，而是纷乱繁杂的图样，那其中有同等数目鲜血喷溅的喜乐和死寂微光里的安宁。

从他身后阶梯下传来更多声音，刀剑出鞘相撞，受伤者痛苦的叫喊。更近了些。也许他对自己意志力自矜太过，现在正无可避免地走向洛斐恩向他讲述的第一条路径。只是在那之前，在第二条路上，千百人中纵有一人…以他自己的意志为限，既有人愿为他所保护，便是他暂且不愿弃绝的理由。

他身后的脚步声轻慢，却是未有人能阻拦的漠然恶意。古鲁瓦尔多抽剑出鞘。并非他惯用的王室大剑，这柄剑纤巧些，比起实战倒更像仪式所用，但剑刃一样曾饮过血，足令他践行此刻属于自己的意志。

古鲁瓦尔多回身举剑向他几度见过的黑影致意，看见阴霾遮没的五官有他熟知的轮廓。

他未曾设想过会给谁终末的一击，无趣且不值挂心的臆测而已。

但此时站在眼前的…不可能错认的，是他那位库鲁托少佐啊。

❦

要塞外突如其来的炮声响起之时，威廉本维持着装甲猎兵来通报消息时的姿势，这时回神一样从座位上动了一动，霎地站起身来，没有声息地走到门边。

两个守卫早乱了阵脚，他侧掌撞击这两人脖颈把他们击晕在地，这两人还甚至未及拔出佩剑。

阶梯下该守在门口的卫兵也不见踪影。

估计着声音的来处，威廉转身向要塞更深处跑去。

那条通向堡外的密道还是他拦着殿下报告军机时发现，此时循着骚乱和枪响，从小门出来冲向要塞外栅堡时他不及多想，执刀四顾已知道自己所要面对怎样的敌人。也许是他幸运，或要塞守军并未想要阻拦，不长的路程他未曾被流弹稍有刮蹭。

栅堡里是另一番景象。炮击的浓烟未完全散去，血溅到他脚下，踉跄转身想逃的士兵背上喷出血来，现一个勉强与那发狂的攻击者相斗的兵也显已经不支。各人推搡着想退避得更远，但再远处却是要塞守军的视线以内，几具尸体倒着，是他们畏惧的另一道界限。

迎击的士兵格挡错了节奏，急避对方剑势时摔跪在地上，那人剑弧反转劈砍向下。

噩梦般刀光翻上，破开这将近的再一重恶毒梦境。威廉在那刻看清他的对手。

“…加林？”一瞬错愕里他叫出中队长的名字，“停手！”

攻击更厉，威廉应招时几没有闲暇出声，但两人刀剑交碰时对手像有意般推进，直到两人相持着脸面也几乎贴上。对方扯出一个影翳的怪笑。

“又见面了，驻托雷依德永久要塞远征军大队长，是这么叫的么？”本就冗长的名号此时念出，全是讥讽之意，“你的下属对你和那个上司，怨气重得可很厉害啊…”

威廉手上未停，但因对方熟悉的话音而力道略有削减。对手便仿佛背后也可视物般猛然前冲，一颗子弹从这两人头侧削过，若刚才没有动作，中队长该是已被弹道穿透了头颅。

“要继续对你这受贵族欺压过的下属挥刀吗，你以为他为何转投那个管军需的呢？这人恐惧发酵成愤怒和疯狂的滋味实在不坏——呜！”攻击并未停歇，一时疑惑后威廉用招有了几分狠厉，与他对招的军官——或者影子？手臂上瞬时豁开血痕，“你真想杀了这人？”

“你杀害我部士兵在先...既然这样，我要做的便是阻止你，”威廉应声，迎下角度尤为刁怪的一剑，“停手别再在军中制造混乱，否则——”

“否则你便亲手杀死自己的部下，而我在这恐惧肆虐之地轻易找到下一个替代品。或者，”军官有意做出计算的样子，在这平日粗豪执拗的中队长脸上更显得诡秘，“你...我记得你的恐惧，明明异常醇厚甘美啊...我们做个交换如何，由你来代替这个兵，然后...唔！”

中队长做了个极怪异的动作，好像要和方才一样疾速躲避，但身体里有什么东西牵制着他，叫这人每个关节好像都在一时间扭曲着不能循本意动作。高处一声枪响。威廉自己手中军刀劈落不及避让，触手之处不是迎击的刀刃而是碎裂骨肉。中队长在他面前双膝触地，喉里发出咆哮似的声息。

“让大队长替我...开什么玩笑，”这人喘着，血从齿缝里渗出，和胸腹的开裂一样如同伤口。他抬头看着威廉，眼睛已有死的混浊，“以前我竟还信了人是那黑王子杀的，竟然像被迷了似的弄成这副德行...来杀了我，大队长！趁那东西还没...”

此时在他面前的又是骄傲以至于傲慢的军人了，叫并无抵抗的人一刀封喉本不是难事，却只差这些微的迟疑。

黑影如同生着许多肢节的生物在这中队长脸上攀爬，又像是体内本就有的腿脚探出皮肉来。那人在剧痛中滚动挣爬，然后...狞笑着以非人的动作撕开自己的皮肉拉扯内脏。对他的宣告一般——怎样执著的意志也无法克制这黑影，最终一切归于疯狂。

他所面对的已非昔日属下。威廉军刀挥出，头颅在地上翻跳开去。黑影一缩一弹，却缠绕上自己的刀刃，延展直至裹覆住手臂。

那黑影脱身太快，害他没能击中么？军刀本要换手再次劈砍，被影子碰触的手指却颤抖着无法再动作，像被咬啮着似的，往昔的疼痛如今又一次唤醒。恐惧由指尖萌发，行进直到包覆心脏，而他心中的恐惧比谁都醇厚甘美...

他该是站在要塞之外，守军忌惮的枪口射程以内，军靴踩踏曾誓言带领的同袍的血肉，但内心坚壁外野兽啸叫而阴影窥伺。这将摧的城池上群星从漆黑天穹降临，难以言说的硕大存在以苍老残酷的星芒审视祭品，朔风斡旋，在世界缝隙搅动。

一人之心不过垂垂危城。

黑影以疑惑和畏惧冲撞这以决意为壁的城池，只隔一层可称顽拙的执著。但他先前为摒退来自往昔的绝望而给自己筑起壁垒，此刻的坚守纵使苦痛也不敢轻易溃散陷落。只是…

仿佛身处阒寂荒野。他知道自己置身要塞众人视线之下，却不再看得清周围人的影状，四下畏惧的私语并非听见而是感知而得。站在千人之中，倒好像独守孤城...他也知道即便现在若有士兵有勇气攻击自己，那影子也多半能避开不受损害，而若黑影离开覆上别人...刚才对加林他已失手一次，又如何能让他人承受先如今的无助癫狂？

他无法支持太久，但又有何人在世界倾轧之下有恒常不移的勇气，在这意志都被侵食戕戮的威压下保有本心…该是曾在至深的绝望里，和黑渊之眼对视过的人吧…？

威廉·库鲁托此时看清前路。并非和元帅传令官说话时那种模糊的预感，而是眼前铺展开属于自己清晰但短暂的未来，遵循无可挑剔的冷静逻辑。

他人无力忍耐，自己却暂且有承受的意志，既然自己无力攻击——那么即便再短暂的忍耐也好，只要他能站在一人面前。以己为盾，以人为剑…那人有足够分辨局势的敏锐，又有执行必要之事时绝对的力量和决断，他相信对方挥刃时不致犹疑，那么他自己…就再次面对那将至未至的界限，一面有苦痛另一面是未必甘心的安宁。

也便是以他这几非人类的身体，做出非常人可及的赌注。怪异而近于讽刺的合宜。

黑影再一次冲撞他的意志时，威廉想起该是十余年前，他初次看见无可名状的影子遮蔽故乡的天空。

其后无尽的痛苦、绝望、自疑。他在心中筑起高壁使自己不必动摇，如今也由自己亲手拆毁。对自己这不致坏灭的身体他虽矛盾，却倚仗得太多以免对他人求取，而他今天要相信的，在常人眼中也许同样可怖且怪异。

威廉听见砖石崩塌毁陷的声音，往昔之影拥抱他像拥抱久违的伙伴，疼痛曾这般爱抚，绝望曾这般垂怜。他不过是同样软弱的人，未能全然抗拒这心底古老的本能，所求只是犹若奇迹的一念之机。

威廉·库鲁托还刀归鞘，耳畔有千万细密的低语。他在巨浪般的影子下回首。

对上黑渊之眼的无情凝视。

❦

艾妲远眺着高塔之上，佛罗伦斯看着艾妲。

“该执行命令了，艾妲，”她低声问着，轻叩装甲猎兵的机体，腰间通讯器发出安静的噪声，“还是…再等一等？”

是她们寻求更多指示时得到的答复。她们眼见那黑影附在军官身上，不再是面容上的阴霾而是如同吸收了那人血肉般成了新的活物，一个以黑暗为铠甲的战士，血脉里也尽是阴影在流淌…这活物向要塞走来的路上子弹呼啸，它却像不以为意一般未加闪避，少有士兵敢于向前阻拦——它便这样在要塞中自行其是，知道自己目标似的登上那座高塔。

两人只得到通讯器里叫联合王国军待命的消息，却已听见各处的惊呼。要塞果然受了诅咒…那是涡里的怪物么？或者帝国的兵器？子弹无法伤到那东西，该如何是好？它往鸦巢塔去，是那黑王子御驾所在…莫非是什么地狱中的存在，来寻找同样被诅咒的王子？那倒不如让这两个怪物斗个两败俱伤，只希望它们不要反而联手…

她们那时得到命令：前去在装甲猎兵机体中待命，情况有变则按照命令予以攻击——何种情况下攻击，猎兵火力下是否顾及友方损伤，这些却是指令里未曾言明。

因而她们现在要执行的，是需要相当决心的任务。

“佛罗伦斯，”现在用的是机体之间专属的频道，因而不必担心被监听。艾妲的声音里也不再全无动摇，“隆兹布鲁的大队长，不，那东西...它在塔上了。”

确实如此。佛罗伦斯在瞄准镜中看见的，一边是隆兹布鲁那位深色衣服的王子殿下，一边是仿佛完全化为黑影的军人，对峙着彼此盘旋尚未交刃。要趁现在么开火么？但艾妲想必和她有相同的顾虑，早些时候那影子仿佛能避开子弹，而她们万一失了准确，伤及那位王子殿下...

“拉克兰上士，布拉福德中士，”通讯器里向指挥部的线路此时打开，声音是奥罗尔队指挥官的，“元帅命令，若隆兹布鲁的王子殿下有意一战，请不要阻碍那位大人得到分内的称誉。”

从通讯器的噪声里佛罗伦斯无从判断艾妲的反应，这命令倒是合乎元帅一贯的理念，但另一种可能也必要说出。

“而若战斗失利？”

“那么，”被电子线路扭曲以后，指挥官的声音听不出感情，“为了荣誉，也请确保不要让那位大人的败绩暴露在军队面前。”

❦

古鲁瓦尔多以为对手是在笑着的。

“幸会，隆兹布鲁未来的黑衣王，向您致意！”影子对他说，那声音嘶响着却有些许熟悉的音色，“愿您安好——您又为何拔剑对着我？”

“你称我为君王，那么谒见时该献上合宜的礼物，”他端详面前的对手，现在黑气像火焰一样蹿动，再看不见起初那位库鲁托少佐的轮廓，“你既然不肯呈上，只好由我亲取。而我选择这个…让我看看你坏灭时放出的光辉吧。”

在他起手劈砍前，黑影笑着后跳一步。

“您看来对这个曾和您共同涉险的部下也没什么感念啊，您军中对下属真是薄情…罢了，我只想请您暂且不要动起刀剑。这副身体似乎很难毁掉，但受伤很不便，”影子说着，确未拔刀相向，“收下礼物之前，请听听我对您的请托。”

古鲁瓦尔多并未回答，只剑尖略微指下，暂且停下攻击。

“说出你所要说的。”

“遵命。唔…也许不在君王面前报上来历太过失礼了，”黑雾扭曲出笑容，“您这样想我吧：当这万世未倾的要塞的守卫者第一次胆战心惊，以为将被攻陷时；当常胜之师的士兵第一次惊异错愕，认为要在此地折戟时：那便是我最初的身形。我是曾在此地所有人的恐惧、绝望、混乱——而我愿这样的情感越多越好，既因为那是我的延伸，也因为…那么多人在终末的绝望里，也曾何其悲切地许愿脱离这种痛苦，甚至于…不惜把自己的痛苦托给并肩战斗过的同胞品尝。这最后一种愿望每一次在人心中徘徊，我便更容易占据那一颗心。这便是我，人心聚合的阴影之兽。”

“而您呢…是的，我可以感觉到您心中恐惧绝少，却有另一种异于常人的欲望，这欲望想必被厌恶且恐惧，而我自己却钦服赞同，更相信有让我们都称心如意的途径：您也看到供我役使的躯体可以被我激发出更大的力量。对您我当然不敢称役使，但您若与我联手，您何尝不会有远过于现在的能力，足以杀戮，也足以将恐惧忌惮您的旁人践踏在脚下…如何？只要您同意，我的力量便在您手上任由驱遣。”

黑影开阖蔓延。阴霾像伸出手似的，几乎要碰触到这位王子殿下的脸颊，而古鲁瓦尔多像毫不着意般思考着目下的提议。

“有趣的建议啊，”这位殿下用的，不过是在军事会议上提出疑问的语气，“若如你所说…你能使用现在这个身体，也是因为这身体的前主想要把自己的痛苦施加给别人吗？”

“啊，自然。人本性如此动摇软弱，何曾有过例外，怎会有人不想把痛苦推给他人，又怎会有人不怨恨更强有力者？”影子触须摊上这位王子殿下的肩头，“这位库鲁托少佐，在我压制住他的意志时，也还是这么想的…‘可憎的黑王子，诅咒你降生在这世间的日子’他大概认为落到这个境地有您一份呢…然而若有足够的力量，又何必理会愚弱之人的憎恨和侮辱？到时我们将一道欣赏他们的凄楚哀求。来吧，您怎么说？”

问题一时没有得到回答，黑王子沉默着像在周详思考，执剑不再是有所戒备随时可出击的架势，剑尖低垂像并没有高昂战意。与之相对的，他在黑影快要遮蔽的脸上浮起一丝笑容。

是个并无善意因而近于非人的笑容。

“你可让我听到了有趣的事，”这位王子殿下说着，脸上笑意不减，“用足以践踏他人意志的力量，在此间散布畏惧和绝望吗...占那个库鲁托少佐的身体说出来还真是奇怪啊。不过...”

这未来的君主垂剑伸出手，像个和解或是寻求同盟的手势。而黑影略微顿住，随后阴霾撕扯开裂缝，也就类似于残忍的笑容。它同样伸出手来，却不知那近于肢体的形状有多少仅是幻影而有多少尚是王国的少佐，属人的和属于非人之物的双手就这样将要交握。

但影子的手略微摇晃一下，抓握的时刻只触到虚空。

细剑由指向地面到刺出，像空气中豁开一道伤口。影子倏地后退，撕散的黑影碎片中混着血的液滴，怪物蓦然露出些微属人的身形。

“这是何意？”影子的声调中情感绝少，比起方才更多一分尖利，“偷袭可不像君王的做法啊。”

“你也并非我的臣民，”是同样不为所动的答语，这位不似人君的王子殿下剑锋旋转，又是将出击的姿势，“你想用这种话劝说我。那在答复之前，先让我试试你所拥有的，是价真货实的力量还是可笑的幻想吧。”

影子鼓动翻腾着发出笑声。

“过于傲慢了，王子殿下，”它说着，黑暗凝成的尖爪抽出刀来，刀身有不祥的点点荧光，“挑战人未能度量之物时，也请做好接受人类未能度量之命运的觉悟。”

❦

比潜伏着的狙击手更不合意的工作，佛罗伦斯想着，那样至少枪口指向敌人，而不是混乱之中研判着眼前相斗的两人，却要在友方将败时给予致命的荣誉。

现在倒不致执行那道命令。她和艾妲仍注视着塔顶战局，那位黑王子身手远比她以为的敏捷狠利，用的似乎是柄臂展更短也更狭窄纤弱的剑刃，但力度有亏之处全以速度弥补。这样的攻击下常人大概早被一剑封喉。

只是现在与这位王子殿下相斗的绝非常人。

愈是战斗，那黑影愈脱离本有的人形。初在塔上还是士兵的大略样子，现下黑影膨胀着变换了形状，持剑的不复是手臂倒像野兽指爪，或是什么死物朽烂了皮肤，露出其下寄生抓索的虫豸之影。而它本该是头颅的地方——

这样的距离佛罗伦斯不该看得分明，却以为自己在疯狂跃动的黑暗里看见难以计数的面孔。哭喊、挣扎、恳求、诅咒，各异的脸上刻印着同样的哀切，拉扯吸附在那影子身上。她们所在之处不能听见相斗的声响，要塞之内的狂乱喧嚣却足以伴奏。每出一刀，便如同给对手施以从深渊最底汲上的怨意。探镜里失真的图像已经骇人，更实在无以想象向这般活物挥剑需要怎样的意志…佛罗伦斯一顿，才发觉艾妲刚刚在通讯器里说了一句什么。

“佛罗伦斯，”大约留意到她愣神，艾妲重又叫她一遍，“你察觉什么异样么？”

“我察觉，”佛罗伦斯想笑一声，嗓子却嘶哑，“友军的大队长刚刚在我们眼皮底下变成怪物，现在看起来敢情是想要弑君，我们则等着时机，看要不要把友军统帅和副指挥一同干掉…听响动周围又有骚乱，我们这两个战力却派不上用…抱歉。”

“不，我要说的和这也有关系，”艾妲深思着说出话来，仍保持些许寻常的冷静，“我观察那个与隆兹布鲁王子殿下交战的影子，认为它战斗的方式有些怪异。”

“…你就只觉得是怪异而已吗？艾妲，你…不，你说吧。”

“若算上刀剑刃身的长度，那个影子所能攻击的范围比王子殿下为多，甚至那影子刚才有一刻好像拉长了手臂，可说完全难以用常人的标准预测，”艾妲说着，她除了平日的格斗训练，花在剑术上的时间和佛罗伦斯花在射击上的相近。但就算如此，眼下能注意到这些也非寻常人所及，“可是考虑到这点，刚才有几次机会它没有完全把握，反而让王子殿下逼近，弄得它只到几乎近身被砍时才险要脱身…以生死相博而言，把自己置于过分危险的境地了。”

“但这东西出招时也并不留情面…我的话宁愿用枪对付而不用剑吧。”

“是，这是怪异之处。这影子战斗起来倒像有矛盾似的，我几乎想…这就只是猜想，”艾妲继续，“我们看到它寄存在隆兹布鲁大队长身上，虽然现在完全无法判断，但…若他还能保留些微意志，而他的意志稍为影响着战斗？”

❦

令人疲惫的战斗。从前古鲁瓦尔多鲜少陷入苦斗，而那时驱使他的，是自己身体中奔涌的鲜血和给予对手死亡的渴欲。如今他胸腔里心脏同样恒定有力地搏动，却也不复有可称得上血脉贲张的悸动感觉。那么原因也许…是他并不热衷击倒眼前的对手。

古鲁瓦尔多绝少想象，因而绝少恐惧。但影子尖啸着军刀挥出，好像更宁愿用手爪把他活生生撕裂，他此时心知这般恶意既属于湮没于历史中要塞死者的怨恨也必有其它。后一种情感与他比想像中更近。

不该是他的想象，如今对他挥刀的不止影子，也是对他怀有怨恨的新近亡魂层叠涌出。

本应孱弱的心假以非人之力。影子攒身冲上，那势头似是要攫住他一同从塔顶坠落，是种傲慢而不计代价的狂怒。古鲁瓦尔多错身险险避开时，看见已经久远的早晨，一个中队长拔剑向他时的扭曲面容。

对方歪斜一步，状似力有未逮而要被反制，却在踉跄的醉步之后反身刺出，卑微却心怀侥幸，犯有过错的士兵算计着不愿承责罚。再之后掠过的刀锋里有烈焰和硝烟的烧灼，是痛苦且无可逃离的恐惧，而古鲁瓦尔多此前并未逆料这般情感经由诱使，可以迸发出真实而足以和自己相斗的怨雠。

又或是并不只因那影子的诱发，憎恶之心早就在各人胸中搏动。软弱而动摇，自利并自欺…如此的人心何须守护，而他自己忍耐住的欲望与之相较，为何反而更可厌可惧？

古鲁瓦尔多向后略退，现在影子更似昨晚参谋指责的面孔，被寒风轻易撕毁了形状，再聚成辎重官已看清面前功名的自喜神色。曾经他挥剑便轻易抹去的生命，以超越常理的力量与速度回应以斩击，而他愈持剑迎上，愈仿佛与他选择过的道路为敌。

暮色更浓重些。在他心底比梦更昏沉的黑暗里，古鲁瓦尔多曾经仔细预想过另一条路径，那幽暗的路如今与现实近于重合。不再压抑自己渴欲，每一次出剑便如吸取面前人的性命，直到他身前所有谄媚、贪婪、虚伪、愤怒、嫉恨——为他吞吃然后融入己身，他自己的血肉也不再是血肉，只是钢铁般的躯壳勉强裹拢滴淌鲜血和死亡的心。

最后把这颗肿胀之心也在狂喜中吞噬的唯有混沌。

而今到了弃绝他十余年遵行之路，重新选择的时刻么？

影子下一击里古鲁瓦尔多看到自己曾等待的。

那人被黑影盘绕执刀和他相对时，也像从前一样略微垂头如同惶恐而心有敬意，曾经刀剑相交的力度让他知道这人的意志未可轻易动摇。但这一次古鲁瓦尔多不能立判下一步的路径。

那人前冲、出刀、从他回应的剑击下抽刀错手，再一次挥刃是他早先赤手格挡过的熟悉刀路。

这一次并非可以空手承接的钝刃，但他也从对方迅疾的来路中看出自己的可乘之机。反制必在这一刻。

古鲁瓦尔多只多余顿了一瞬。我曾经和军营里新兵一样疑惑、畏惧且容易动摇，他记起曾听那人说过，声音犹在耳边，但我自己不愿经受的恐惧，加倍不愿让该属我保护的人经受。这话如今想来恍若一种讽刺，军人经受的恐惧蕴在倏忽而来的刀光里，若古鲁瓦尔多不及反应便要纠缠着攀附在他自己身上，他未曾恐惧过它人，如今却要提防自己那颗叫嚣喧闹的心。

又或者…无人追随的王何须再忍耐？

古鲁瓦尔多似是慢了一刻，为此起手侧跳后不再用剑刃相向，而是剑柄霍然扭转的突击。路程更短因而力度更甚，他们这样距离便不过一掌，足以古鲁瓦尔多看见影子遮盖的面孔，任何属于人的神色都为黑暗所吞噬。

但他在黑影之下一掠而过，却看见另一样注视自己的目光。

属下以为也许克制着欲望而履行责任，比不受欲望搅扰更令人尊敬，像有意烦扰他一般，那记忆里的声音继续，因此您的作为足以与众人追随的君王相称。如今也要烦请您成全在下的决心，再履行一次责任，如您夜间那样毁掉不祥的源头，只要拿到这把不祥的军刀，然后…

所听到的不是记忆，却也并非他的想象。古鲁瓦尔多没有放缓了动作，剑身吃住迎来的刀刃之后，撤开单手再转腕扣住对手手臂。他随之侧身反肘就拧过了对方双手，是常用来卸除敌方武器的技巧。之前他忌惮着影子超越常理的躯壳不愿挨近，此时倒像得到什么几不可查的暗示一般如此行险。

军刀落地在砖石上发出脆响，如同所有嘈杂和疯狂之下微弱的保证。

他听见的确是属于那人的意志么？

但影子仰头发出锐利嗥叫。附着的阴影像许多条手臂从它胸前穿出，地狱界门洞开般伸握抓取，古鲁瓦尔多退后时这野兽似的爪正掐在他手腕上，在护手上留下刺目挠痕后以惊人的力量赤手握着刀刃，就这样抢夺过那把仪式细剑，好像刚才他所见不过错觉，如今唯一的真实只有憎怨。

对手下一次突刺在古鲁瓦尔多身侧豁开见血的伤口，他矮身错避时更几失平衡。但看似以手撑地的踉跄动作，叫他紧握住刚才掉落在地的、那把意欲不祥的军刀刀柄。

仅有这次，也许可以暂且相信…第二条道路上，尚还有一人。古鲁瓦尔多以半跪的姿态横起军刀时，脸上浮起一个怪异的笑容，是臆想也罢，他以为自己从刚才的来回里，看出那个同样不循常理的军中少佐的计划。

以彼为盾，以身为剑…以那不曾坏灭的非人之躯收纳暗影，然后承下自己这非人之心驱出的剑击。怪异而近于讽刺的合宜，却也是他甘愿成全的意志。

只是这斩断世界联结的凶刃对上人心凝成的阴影时，最终留下的恐怕只是一人。

古鲁瓦尔多的手像是没有一丝颤抖。

❦

通讯响起的声音在喧嚣中尤其刺耳。

佛罗伦斯听见更远些的地方，人声吵闹着像极度畏惧又似是有什么纠纷。要塞人人自危的恐惧里尚未有军官去调解，而高塔之上，她们现在所见——

黑影弃去最模糊的人形，膨胀得像要比高塔望台更阔大，这般向要塞伸开来自深渊的手臂。那位执剑预备出击的黑王子殿下与之相比…

不过区区凡人。

“拉克兰上士，布拉福德中士，”通讯线路里奥罗尔队指挥官的声音像没有动摇，“现在恐怕是维护友军统帅名誉的时刻。尽管遗憾，两位，请开火。”

艾妲迟迟未答。佛罗伦斯几乎要出声提醒时，才终于听见线路上她轻声开口。

“抱歉，指挥官。如您教导，属下在前线必须有自己的判断，如今的形势属下认为暂不能开枪。”

线路上一阵沉默。

“那么拉克兰上士，什么理由在阻止你？”

“我认为，”艾妲音调不变，是种对人对己都要求至高的冷定声音，“在那塔上，我们的盟友并未放弃战斗。胜败犹未可知。”

为她的言语作注似的，那一瞬高塔上刀光和黑影交碰然后崩裂。

❦

被漩涡吞噬，卷入从未见光的深渊。

恐惧像深有千仞的黑水压在身上，迫住呼吸直到每一缕空气都哀叫着从肺中积压脱离，心脏剧烈搏动直到要从口中呕出，而血流在周身沸腾一般蹿动，声音震耳欲聋。哪怕是不死不灭的身体也被迫到这般地步，这属于自己的意志也再无暇他顾。

只屈服于最古老野蛮的畏惧。它从世界尚混沌时便探过层层时间的帘幕窥视，在历史从神话中脱胎前踏足世间。千百年构筑的理性之塔不过纤巧易碎的笑谈，人性中被称耀夸口的义理荒谬而不堪一击。

人的皮囊下野兽探出爪牙，这兽类张口大吞，口中是无穷无尽的混沌。

好像尚且属于人的最后一丝意志也要在此消磨殆尽。

但何必挣扎呢？重压之下连疼痛也混淆，不复记得身处此地的缘由以后，痛苦失去任何能被分辨的面目。直到被混沌统合为一，绵延再无有分别。从前一切曾有过名字的情感如今聚为湍急的漆黑水流，缠卷着他奔流而下，像回归创世之初那样浸入身体，属于他的意识被这暗色侵染后也要融入无穷。

又何必反抗呢？急速消解的记忆里他不再看见往昔的脸孔，那些曾被人唤作残忍、刻毒、贪得无厌、因他人苦痛而餍足的、为一己私利而自鸣得意的——由无序中化出的造物，短暂若有的规则后归于一成未变的疯狂。记忆和时间与这洪流并作一道，不必再痛苦地思索，不必再绝望地选择。旋转、沉浮、然后消解。

最后一缕意识在黑水中弥散时，他想到自己也无非诸般造物中不值一提的一个，因果的玩笑未曾尤其把他挑选，而如今的落幕和他触碰那异色光芒时同样，仅是这未有怜悯的世界即兴演绎的无常。

不再感知到自己的身体，只有消逝时最后一声来自心脏的搏动。微弱缥缈犹若对他这曾被称为不死者的讽刺。

却也是他生而为人无以辩驳的证明。

就在这纤若微尘却又确凿无疑的一念之间。

最初和最后，所感知的仅是自己的心。绞痛地蹙缩像再无法舒展。鲜血迸出流遍四肢百骸便传递着痛苦，抽搐一般的搏动让他重新想起千百次剧痛后的复醒。

不再是无有分别的漫长苦楚，他记起先前每一次，咬啮他寸寸血肉的是烈焰、是荒野凶兽还是入骨浃髓的酸液。让心脏毫无规律剧跳的感情重有了名字，他知道自己惧怕着疼痛，惧怕着虚无，和疼痛尽头再一层清醒的荒谬。纷至迭来的记忆碎片带有锐利棱角，伸手抓取便鲜血淋漓。

此即是名为生命的折磨和囚牢。无非因为心脏尚在搏动，无非因为仍活着。

无非因为再唐突诞妄的聚合也罢，他因自己的选择站在此处。既留在这混乱的世间，便承受土地上一切残酷、愚昧、背信弃义。他未必不恐惧且踌躇，迷惑且自疑，因他有不致坏灭的躯体也好，却仍是软弱动摇的众人之一。

但属于人的心必做出自己的选择，属于人的双手必践行自己的意志。

正因他生而为人。人心是这般的城池，软弱而坚不可摧，动摇而锐不可当。

如涉深水。于无光中重拾长剑，踏上如今认定的道路。

深渊黑潮的噪响以外他不知道自己的声音能否被听见，但尚未能完全控制的动作之间他仿佛也懂得了对方的意向。阴影厉叫着出击，黑暗驱使的剑刃有两重阻拦，一重来自那位隆兹布鲁的黑王子，刀锋划出晦暗的影子，仿佛挥动军刀的有近于非人的意志。

另一重源自他自己，用这被暗影侵占的业已非人的身躯，迎上在他心中喧闹躁动的、来自畏惧与绝望的声响。

此时崩裂的碰撞中想必有属于不灭意志的微光。

似是只有一瞬，威廉·库鲁托又站在生者的土地上。胸口有过于真实的撕裂疼痛，组织扭曲蠕动着再次修复，碎肉和血液点滴摔在石板上。却是他所理解的尚在这世间的明证。

然后疲惫涌上，眼前是弥漫的苍白。双膝磕上地面时他不再有触感，只记得视界颤动着愈加模糊，却在不能视物前对上一种无法称为全无感情的目光。

其后的黑暗终于接近宁静。

❦

胜者应该是那位黑王子。

看见塔顶扩展得几乎弥盖的黑影时，要塞中的喧闹代以死一样的沉寂。那怪物驱动难以言说的畏惧与威压，没有眼睛却似有视线俯瞰着城墙以内每一个尚有力量执剑的人。凡人在未知前彷徨，而在降临的深渊之物面前仅可以匍匐，天渊张开巨口时，在土地上不复有立足之处。

此时交碰然后崩裂的刀光也就像最微小的决意，过于渺茫因而难以称为希望。

然而黑影咆哮着坍缩，疾风呼啸而过的轰响如同世界撕开裂缝，怀有怨忿的魂灵崩圮消散，震颤让望塔也晃动着像要倒塌。要塞由根基而上的战栗之中，似有什么庞大不可想象的存在临到然后离去。

士兵终于有胆量抬头时，看见黑暗的残骸在空中盘卷，被寒冷凌厉的风吹散。遮蔽移去后，他们看到已是黄昏日落之时。

仍留在高塔上的是隆兹布鲁那位王子殿下，起先似是扶剑单膝跪着，让人几乎以为他在刚才的交锋中承下致命的伤害。但随即他站起转身，在东方倏忽亟近的黑暗中人们看不分明他的面孔，而他身后夕阳如血，最后的光线像利剑穿透云幕。

这位殿下如此挡在迫近的黑暗和消散的余光之间，那姿态并非上古传奇中人民温和的牧者，残阳未给他加冕，只以血染的朱袍披覆在他肩头。

是黑暗中浴血之人，此时尚且是按捺下欲望，以力量摒退暗影的黑衣之王。

城墙之下第一个士兵拔剑出鞘，这人残损了一条手臂，跪下时费力把剑横置于地，以拳抵住胸口是向人君致敬的礼节。

隆兹布鲁的士兵如此跟随。无人出声，因此时不需要聒噪的赞誉。只以每人出鞘的剑刃为证，是对这力量服从的誓言。

“…厉害，”电台上佛罗伦斯的声音，有着重压之后松懈下来的笑意，“隆兹布鲁这个不会吃圃鵐的王子…真有一手啊。”

只是高塔之上的身影太像独行的一人。


	6. VI

库鲁托少佐猛然醒来。

木窗外还没有透出清晨灰白的微光，他支身勉强坐起，感觉到由胸口蔓延到全身的钝痛。

甚少有人比威廉·库鲁托更懂得疼痛幽微的细节，以及每一种伤口刺痛之下隐晦的变体。今天他知道这是种更好的疼痛，血肉筋络轻颤着伸展缝补，旧的创痕弥合后足以让他踏上新的战场。

随这修复的麻痒回来的也有记忆。

渐次返还的景象令他强撑着墙壁站起身来，四肢沉睡太久尚还不够灵活，碰在床铺和椅凳上发出响动。走廊里刚才隐隐的话音一滞，随后更急促的脚步。

“——谁在病房吵闹…啊，您醒了。”

“——怪物被击退了么？”

来的是那个医官，被问题挡得莫名有几分错愕和尴尬。但威廉随即想起这人想必检查过自己伤处，此刻的惊讶也想必来自…本应濒死之人重又起身。但那医官又像因另样的事很不自在。

“您先坐下…该说很幸运。虽然被那个影子一样的怪物砍中，不过是皮肉伤，没动到脏器。给您换药的时候大概会看起来吓人就是了，呃，”这人不像平时的悠闲自得，敬语用得很有几分窘迫，“您可能会头晕吧？也许还是躺下的好，不过…”

威廉从这人话中听出与自己所知的矛盾之处，医官看见他轻微皱眉，更无措一般解释下去。

“…是我说得没头没脑。总之昨天您协助那位王子殿下击败了怪物以后，参谋推我去塔上看有没有伤员，然后我看到，呃，得罪…”医官闭了闭眼，“王子殿下把您从地上拽起来，命令我离远些，然后说着‘立刻恢复到可以见人的状态，听见了没有库鲁托少佐’，一边打您耳…不，大概是要您保持清醒而拍您吧，只能说王子殿下在细小处多少不大像个…总之，如果您感觉到头晕、耳鸣、恶心一类的症状，和我说就是了，我知道为什么。”

“原来如此…你身为医官就在边上看着我挨揍吗？玩笑而已，”威廉站定了些，抬手拍拍这人肩膀时没察觉太多疼痛，“照你说的，事情到此算解决了？”

“是这样没错…但王子殿下好像不大高兴地吩咐说，您能走动就立刻去他那里听令。不过医务兵不在，这里只有我一个知道您醒了。所以您看，现在躺回床上还来得及…”

这提议在冬天早晨听来倒不很坏，但威廉在医生不甚赞许的眼光下披上大衣，临行前想起什么转回身。

“尤金，之前你在瑞根堡大人面前所说的…”

医生像早等着他提起一般站直了，怕威廉当场对他动手似的。

“现在似乎不必多解释，只希望你不至于仍然认为我协助殿下杀人害命，”威廉顿一顿，咧起嘴角像个不大高兴的笑容，“你也看见，要是真做出什么对我军不利的事，大概就是没有实体的影子也会被殿下砍了算账…”

直到他在回廊里走出一段距离，才听见医官的答话。

“之前的事….我总说自己只是个医生，因为我确实不想担多余的责任，更不想惹上任何达官贵人。但面对那种活物而有勇气为他人挥剑者…”这人起先声音还小，威廉回头看他时，却见他像士兵一样站得挺直，“之前陷您以不义之事无论怎样弥补都好，您要驱遣我时，也请不必再当我是医生。”

威廉有几分惊异地看他，随即握拳在胸口，给他还了一礼。

“铭记在心。”

❦

从内堡到鸦巢塔是段熟悉的路程。时间尚早，整个要塞还在黎明前的沉寂。

只是平日他有预先定下的任务，在内堡与鲁比欧那军官商议事项、监督物资转运并且探视病人，回到隆兹布鲁驻扎的地段听取其他报告，然后千头万绪的事务供他处理。

今天这些倒像离他太远，他这样走着并无法缩减其间的距离。经历高塔上和影子的战斗以后，倒好像走在昼夜交替的微光之下，也暂不全然确定自己踏足于实实在在的此地。

除此以外…回忆越多，他越像穿过晨雾留心起前日的行为他人如何看待。想来他人所见是王子殿下击败了那无形的黑影，这于殿下的名誉确是好事，至于他自己…医官似是认为他因协力而受伤，但若有人真正看见栅堡中影子附身的经过…？他已知道人心是太过无常之物，他在要塞中如何自处，在动念之间却也和他如今所走的路径一样稍为暧昧不清。

“大队长阁下，您恢复得比预计还快些。”

这是他认识的那两个奥罗尔队队员向他走来，想是本队晨练之前稍为自由的时间。威廉也在更晦涩的记忆中想起这两人曾在城墙之上布防，而自己当时——

“托福了，”他回身时不能在两人训练有素的脸上看见更多，却也庆幸这两人没有尤其戒备的神色，“只是我恐怕如今并不是什么大队长…我现在刚要去见殿下，还不知昨天元帅对这次乱子如何定夺。”

对面两人短暂地交换眼神，那位拉克兰上士转身对着他。

“恢复原职的消息您还不知道么？元帅说在众人惊恐难安时敢于协助自己君主的人理应得到奖赏，并且劝贵国王子殿下一定不要过分留心于之前的…事故，”她这么说了，目光恒稳未透露任何多余的念头，“我们想说的与之有关，此事看来没有旁人发觉。但昨天我们在栅堡里看见那像影子的怪物如同附身在贵国士兵身上，随后…转而依附于您。”

威廉心里动了一动，但也小心着不显露出来。

“两位要说的是？”

“我们事后询问了其他城守士兵，似乎他们看来只是城下极可怖的黑影跃动，说来惭愧，当时一部分人恐怕因过分畏惧而无甚自制，”拉克兰上士继续，“但我们认为之后是您前往塔上，而黑影对贵国王子殿下拔剑相向时，似乎其中也有您的意志。”

“若您怀疑我的忠诚，或认为我仍值得怀疑，”并非他始料未及的猜测，但这般对峙还是让他心里稍为缩紧，“我不知如何让两位安心，但…”

“失礼了，不是这个意思，”军人稍愣了愣，很快反应过来说，“我略懂得剑术，不过也知道这结论匆忙也没有证据，更恐怕无法张扬。但我能够看出当时黑影的行动虽非人所及但也多少受限，因而未取更凌厉的攻势，最后的一击中更迟钝了些许。那么我认为也许…”

“…惭愧，我自认没有足够坚定的意志可以完全抗衡那样的怪物。但能知道自己当时的心愿能对殿下有微小的助益…感谢您这样告诉我。”

对方探询的目光扫过，随之在素来谨严的脸上，现出一个略微的笑容。

“那么，我相信这样说不能算错：私以为胜利之中，也有您的一份力量，”拉克兰上士说，“——布拉福特中士？”

她身后另一人应了一声。两人像练习过一般划一的动作手臂抬起指向额侧，是鲁比欧那联军通用的军礼。

“隆兹布鲁的大队长阁下，奥罗尔队的艾妲·拉克兰和佛罗伦斯·布拉福特向您致意，”她说着，语调里是属于军人的骄傲，“长夜必尽，曙光之下与您并肩作战，深感荣幸。”

隆兹布鲁的库鲁托少佐还以军礼。

“荣幸皆属于我。”

❦

抬手之前威廉像是犹豫了一刻。但叩门报上姓名的声音倒是和往常一样，听上去没有过分的疑虑。

应声进去时他看见那位王子殿下面对他坐着，桌案上铺开要塞四围的地图。那位殿下做了个要他近前的手势，和平日并无不同。

“库鲁托少佐，”那位殿下看着他走近，声音也和军事会议上的一样淡薄，“帝国军队离要塞不过两日进军的时间，鲁比欧那联军预计在此处迎战，而我军则将在山麓此处——事先勘测探查及其他准备，交给你来处理。”

“...是，谨遵您指示。”

“瑞根堡大人对之前‘误会’恨不得伏剑谢罪，但仍然用自己所剩无几的名誉发誓说从国内征发军需没有丝毫懈怠，那么我只好认为我国对我们的支援到此已竭心尽力。据我观察鲁比欧那有相似的难处，”威廉垂头细看地图时，能感觉那位殿下的目光审视自己，“形势如此，而若此次联军仍取防守姿态，战事必定延长至并非我们眼下所宜应对，出城迎战是如此考虑。有异议吗，库鲁托少佐？”

“您的计划合情合理。只是…”

“你看起来并不满意啊，库鲁托少佐，”那双眼睛衡量着他，这一次未曾下个简单明确的判断，“似乎混乱之后，人们大多打算相信第一个状似明了发生何事的人，因此我说你协助我击退怪物以后，至今无人质疑。若你担心被发觉自己曾经企图弑主，少佐…”

此时他们终于提及那一系列变故。之前威廉一时不知该如何打开话端，此时便只能照这位殿下所言接了下去。虽然目前看来，其后不像会有什么亲厚和睦的对答。

“此事万分抱歉，”他跪了下来说，“现在想来全倚仗殿下您当时非比寻常的力量与判断，而在下实在过于迷惑，当时若有万一差池伤到殿下，委实不知如何向…”

“之前我所做的可不是为了让你像个朝臣一样奉承然后道歉啊，”这位殿下好像不以为然地说，仍盯着他的眼睛，“用剑之人无法判断自己的胜负，若非骄狂便只能称作无能。而我当日没有在战场上遇到人们在战场上通常会遇到的命运，不过因为影子寄身的不是他人。听懂了的话就站起来，库鲁托少佐。”

“…是。可奉承也好，在下以为有些话说出来才具备意义，”威廉仍是跪姿略微停顿，而王子殿下因这状似违逆的言行瞪他一眼，“当时之举实出无奈，既然您不愿接受我的歉意便请接受我的谢意。从前我在您的国度重拾作为常人活下去的念头，如今您成全我作为常人为保护而战斗的愿望，无以为报，只能向您保证这个：您若有意，这不知因何驱动的身体只要尚能够动作，便一定会为您挥剑。”

“据说君主应该对属下的忠心给予恰如其分的奖赏，那么你现在未免把标准抬得太高了，少佐，”这位殿下停了一阵才说，叫人几乎以为他不会再作答，“你若作为常人而战，那么常人付出生命一次已是足够的代价，而以此为限…你懂得我所渴求的，但在你效忠的期限以内，我暂且不会以自己的欲望为先。那么…”

威廉又等了一会，却没听见殿下接下来的言辞。抬头时他再愣了愣才理解那位殿下手势的意思。那位殿下稍微偏着头看他。

“这有不妥吗，库鲁托少佐，”他这样说时，反问的语气不是很重，“在连队里这样是…”

威廉不知道自己此时微笑是不是符合礼数，但也知道此时拘谨反而是种失礼。他摘下手套来伸手成拳，和他那位殿下的拳头轻轻相碰，像战场上确认彼此无事的同伴那样。

“完全没有不妥，殿下，”他站了起来，离得比以往都要近些，“不过在军队里，我们通常还会这么做…失礼了。”

先前若称不上违背礼仪，眼下不十分热烈的拥抱却着实可以在礼仪官那里被称作冒犯。但他的殿下起先还因为惊讶而稍微僵硬，随之而来锁紧手臂的拥抱却比他曾经有过的都来的紧密。威廉几乎听见自己的心脏安静地搏动。

“既然死不掉，那么允许我追随您再活一下，”他回应着那个拥抱，“也请您向前的脚步不要太快了。”

“你不跟在我身后的时候更有意思，”是他听到的回答，“但是威廉·库鲁托，想要追随的话就尽管跟上来吧。”

❧❧❧

黎明未至，再过不多久天空就要剥掉一层层墨染的薄膜，转为一种凉薄的苍白。那之后冬日惨淡的太阳将要升起，为这一天铁壁之下的杀戮做出见证，和先前千百次同样。

此时威廉踏上已经熟知的台阶，楼梯尽头门开着，那位殿下在为出战做最后的准备。

侍从行过礼先退了出去，威廉便走上前，为殿下的佩甲再一番检查。

之后这位隆兹布鲁的王子殿下拔剑出鞘，略微点头向他示意。

“为此战之后，”那声音仍然是缺少起伏的，“被鲜血浸渍的夕阳。”

威廉的军刀同样出鞘，刀尖与王室的大剑轻轻交碰，便沾染来自君主的祝福。

“那么，”他自己声音不高，免得惊扰要塞中过多的亡魂，“为血潮退后，这片土地上新的生命。”

这一次他不认为对方嘴角的弧度是自己的错觉。

塔外天空中的黑暗升起去更深远之处，而天空之下齐整队列属于将死的人。但既然心脏还在搏动，便凭借自己的意志完成未定之事。

托雷依德要塞战役如此开始。


End file.
